LA CRIATURA
by Isa-Luxury
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic. Es un intento de Dramione. Es un desvarío mío, y aun no está terminada por lo que ni yo sé exactamente como va a salir. El resumen sería: Hermione está sola, Draco descubre algo sobre su familia y se erige un nuevo enemigo que hará se formen nuevas alianzas. Muy mal summary lo sé. Rating T por Violencia, no creo que incluya lemmon. Gracias por leer.
1. Hogwarts Otra vez

LA CRIATURA.

El comienzo.

La guerra ya había acabado y Hogwarts volvía a abrir sus puertas. Aún quedaban zonas por reconstruir pero este volvía a erigirse grandioso e inquebrantable sobre el terreno circundante. Aquellos que habían dejado la escuela para luchar habían vuelto así como aquellos que nunca hicieron séptimo curso. Entre estos últimos se encontraban Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Logbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavander Brown, Ginny Weasly, Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan, Cormac McClaggen, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabbini.

La primera cena en el castillo fue muy triste y melancólica ya que Albus Dumbledore había decidido honrar a los muertos en la guerra con un brindis antes de comenzar el gran banquete. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, Dumbledore instó a los muchachos a que empezaran a cenar.

Hermione estaba sentada junto Neville y hablaban de cosas triviales. El chico intentaba hacerla reír, pero esta estaba demasiado triste.

Hermione había pensado que después de aquel beso, ella y Ron empezarían una relación, pero este había preferido volver con Lavander, mientras ella estaba inconsciente en el hospital.

_Flash-back_

_-¡Hermione se ha despertado! - gritó Harry_

_- ¡Pero no le grites! ¡No ves que está convaleciente! - gritaba a su vez Ginny, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cama._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Hermione_

_-Después de la batalla te desmayaste, dijeron que solo era el estrés acumulado y que aun tardarías bastante en despertar._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? - preguntó Hermione_

_- 10 días, contestó Harry._

_Hermione se quedó pensando en aquella noche, y recordó el beso de Ron._

_-Harry, ¿Dónde está Ron?- Preguntó la castaña_

_- Voy a avisarle- Ginny salió corriendo_

_Cuando Ron entró por la puerta, Hermiones lo miró esperanzada, y algo sonrojada. Ron le dio un abrazo, Hermione pensaba decirle que lo quería pero en ese momento apareció Lavander._

_-Menos mal que ya despertaste, sino mi Ro-Ro y yo no habriamos podido ser felices, pensando que nuestra amiga estaba en el hospital- interrumpió Lavander._

_Fin de Flash-Back_

En ese momento Hermione sintió como su alma se desgarraba y se escapaba de su cuerpo. Tras ese momento fueron muchas noches en las que lloró. Pero simplemente un día dejó de ser así. Tras salir del hospital, Hermione fue con sus padres y el resto a la Madriguera. Se intercambiaron algunas cartas, sobre todo con Ginny Y Luna. Pero solo se volvieron a ver en la estación de King Cross, un mes después.


	2. Autómata

**EN el anterior, se me olvido añadir, el Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la acción.**

**Gracias a los que me han leído, a los que me manda reviews. **

**NOTA: Me han dicho que añada una aclaración, aunque está ambientada después de la guerra, hay tres personajes que no he podido dar por muertos: Son ALbus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Fred Weasly.**

Chapter 2

Durante los tres primeros meses, los días se sucedieron de forma monótona y rutinaria. Hermione se movía como un autómata.

Sonaba el reloj, las 7 de la mañana. Se levantaba y abría las cortinas y salía al pequeño balcón que tenía su habitación individual de premio anual. Esperaba unos 10 minutos y entraba al cuarto de baño. Se desnudaba y su mirada se posaba en su antebrazo donde se leía claramente "sangre sucia", miraba las cicatrices que aunque sanadas, marcan su piel y dibujan finas líneas plateadas. Dejaba que el agua fría cayera por su espalda, se enjabonaba y salía.

Se secaba y vestía con el uniforme. Se recogía el cabello y se colocaba la túnica. Cogía sus libros e iba al Gran Comedor. Desayunaba en silencio junto a Nevile, que era de los primeros. Luego veía entrar a Harry con Ginny que la sonreían y hablaban con ella. Al rato entraba Ron con Lavander colgada de su brazo. Al poco se levantaba e iba hacia la primera clase, se sentaba en un pupitre hacia la mitad de la clase y esperaba. Empieza la clase Harry se sienta con ella. Termina la clase, comienza la segunda, misma operación. Y así con todas las del día. Hay que comer, deja lo libros en la habitación y baja al Gran comedor. Come menos de lo normal. Se va a la biblioteca, a la región más apartada y menos transitada. Allí pasa toda la tarde haciendo deberes. A veces Luna está con ella o Ginny. A veces Harry. Si está con alguno de sus amigos pone una sonrisa.

Si no ni se moleta. Llega la hora de la cena. Va a cenar, se ríe cuando los demás se ríen, aplaude cuando los demás aplauden,… La cena termina, se despide y se va a la habitación de premio anual. Cuando dan las doce de la noche, sale del castillo y se dirige al bosque. Recorre un pequeño camino y se sienta junto al lago. Resulta que el lago penetra subterráneamente al bosque y crean una pequeña poza o estanque natural, donde se sienta.

Cuando dan las tres vuelve al castillo y tan sigilosa como cuando salió, entra en su habitación. Y se tumba sobre la cama.

Son las siete de la mañana vuelve a sonar el despertador…

**Vuelvo dar las gracias a los que hayan leído. Muchas gracias MUchas gRacias Muchas gracias**

**Ahora quisiera pediros que me dejéis un review o un comentario,con lo que os parece, lo que cambiaríais si se os ocurre algún giro inesperado, si os gustaria que pasase algo, No sé lo que sea para saber si voy bien o si debo cambiar algo**

**MUchisimas gracias a todos, otra vez.**

**Un beso**

**Isa Luxury**


	3. Draco Lo Sabe

**Muchas gracias, porque veo que tengo un seguidor y alguien la ha marcado como favorito. Graciasss**

**Muchos besos, abrazos y todo mi cariño para todos mis lectores.**

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

Draco había vuelto al colegio. Es el único lugar en el que se había sentido a gusto, sin ordenes, ni obligaciones, ni soledad, ni maldad, ni crueldad. Por sus altas calificaciones había sido el otro premio anual, junto con Granger. Por lo que ahora compartía torre.

El curso empezó como siempre, se metía con ella, ella le respondía se pelaban. Y hasta que se volvieran a encontrar. Cierto era que ya no la llamaba sangresucia pero el resto lo seguía manteniendo, sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca, todo.

Pero el no era tonto, por algo era Premio anual, así que noto ciertas diferencias en su comportamiento. Diferencias que al principio achacó la guerra. La guerra los había cambiado a todos.

Pero una noche , se despertó sudando y bastante nervioso, había tenido una pesadilla, como casi todas las noches, pero aquella le había causado más miedo del debido, pero no podía recordar que ocurría en su sueño.

Cuando miró el despertador vio que eran las dos y media. Y en ese momento supo que ya no podría reconciliar el sueño. Solo esperaba no haber gritado y que Granger bajara y preguntara. Pasaron los minutos pero Granger no bajó, y Draco se alegró por ello. No quería ver a nadie, pero tampoco quería quedarse en la habitación, por lo que bajó a su sala común. Entonces, sin ni siquiera encender la luz salió al balcón. Quería, no , necesitaba aire fresco, aunque hiciera frío. Entonces una sombra en los terrenos le llamó la atención, alguien caminaba hacia el castillo. Draco se tensó, iba encapuchado pero no era un mortífago. Sabía que debería decírselo a alguien. Decidió que mañana se lo diría a Snape.

A los 10 minutos oyó que alguien entraba en la torre. Se tensó, no había traído su varita con él. Él desconocido encendió la luz y a través de la ventana y las cortinas se dispuso a espiar al extraño.

Era el mismo que había abajo encapuchado con una capa negra hasta el suelo. No se le veía la cara. entonces se descubrió, se quitó la túnica, y la vio, Hermione Granger su compañera de hábitat.

Se quitó los zapatos, apagó la luz y subió a su habitación sin hacer nada de ruido.

Draco en ese momento pensó que habría ido a ver al guardabosques, pero era demasiado tarde, y él dudaba de que fuera cierto. Pero si no era eso que podía hacer Granger fuera a esas horas.

AL día siguiente no la molestó se limitó a observarla, tanto que hasta sus amigos, Pansy Blaise y Theo se dieron cuenta.

- ¿Por qué miras tanto a Granger?- Preguntó Theo.

- Yo no ...- intentó contestar Malfoy

- Si que lo haces, llevas toda la mañana colega - Le dijo Blaise

- Que no... que yo no...

- Draco, sí, la observas y queremos saber por qué - Le refutó Pansy.

- esta bien, la observo pero es que hay algo raro

- ¿Qué es raro?- Preguntó Pansy

- Anoche volvió tarde, a las tres de la mañana.

- Es que ahora eres su niñera - le dijo Theo

- No a lo mejor esta celoso porque esas horas no las pasa contigo - Se burló Blaise

- Draco, ella es mayorcita, sabe cuidarse. Además lo dices como si nadie en la vida hubiera pasado una noche o unas horas fuera. Y aunque te empeñes en llamarla fea y meterte con sus aspecto, es una mujer y como tada tiene sus necesidades - Le dijo Pansy

- Pero Hermione, ella no es así - le contestó Draco

- ¿Y como es Draco? - Le preguntó Theo.

Y en ese momento supo que el no sabía nada de Hermione Granger, pero que iba a descubrir, donde había ido.

Aquella noche se quedó despierto a propósito y con la oreja detrás de la puerta. Ya pensó que se daría por vencido. Hermione estaba en su habitación y hacia rato que había apagado la luz. Quizás Pansy tenía razón y solo había sido una escapa. Pero cuando dieron las doce, sintió como se abría la puerta. y supo que esa noche se iba a escapar otra vez. Se dispuso a seguirla pero se le escapó , como el colegio estaba completamente vacío, no podía ir detrás de ella como si nada.

Cuando se encontró con sus amigos les contó su descubrimiento. Hoy había vuelto a salir. Sus amigos le contestaron lo mismo y le insistieron en que lo dejara pasar.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas todas la noches esperaba a que se fuera y sin falta la escuchaba irs las dos horas volver. Ya no se lo contaba a sus amigos, porque no le entendían, no entendían su necesidad de saber que era lo que hacía Granger cuando se iba. Aquella noche decidió esperarla directamente en los terrenos. A las doce y veinte de la noche la vio pasar. Con un hechizo desilusionador y otro para acallar sus ruidos, la siguió. Se dirigía al bosque prohibido. Cuando llegó simplemente se sentó en una roca enfrente de una laguna y de espaldas a un bosque donde podías encontrar a criaturas extremadamente peligrosas y agresivas. Además estaban en un pedazo de bosque bastante profunda y denso.

Simplemente se sentó allí y no habló, ni nadie vino, solo se sentó. Y el se quedó mirándola. No sabía que pasaba, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la de Granger. Ella estaba allí, con un frío del demonio, sentada solo con la camisa del uniforme la falda y las medias, se había descalzado y quitado la capa.

EL viento despeinaba sus cabellos, y su mirada era de completa serenidad y dolor. Había algo en su mirada que hacía que la temiera, no sabia si era la completa inexpresividad de sus ojos o la frialdad de su alma, que misteriosamente se retiraba cuando llegaba el día y la veía sonreír con sus amigos y reír verdaderamente parecían dos personas distintas.

Cuando se levantó la siguió, ya que no tenia ni idea de como volver al castillo ella entró a la torre, y el se fue a dormir, a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Había descubierto algo de Hermione Granger, pero ese algo había despertado más su curiosidad. SI había dos Hermione Granger, cual sería la verdadera. Si solo era una, por qué actuaba. Y si actuaba era una grandiosa actriz.

Quizás si no llega a ser por esa pesadilla nunca lo habría descubierto.

**Bueno otro capitulo terminado, no se si podré mantener este ritmo de capituylos, porque la semana que viene empiezo los examenes y los trabajos pero yo creo que tres por semana podré ir subiendo. Otra cosa, se que son cortos, pero no soy partidaria de saturar los textos y extenderlos.**

**Un besazo a todos los que dejen un comentario, para los demas no... ¬¬**

**Que no... XD es broma. Un beso, un abrazo y todo mi aprecio para aquellos que se molesten en leer mi historia. Gracias.**


	4. EL ODIO

**Muchísimas gracias a Sweet163 por su comentario, y este capítulo va para ti.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, mi cariño y mi aprecio a todos Ellos.**

El Odio.

Hermione caminaba junto con Luna, cuando de repente descubrió a un montón de gente que parecía mirar y vitorear algo. Vio a un niño que corría hacia su dirección. Por lo que sin más dudas lo encaró.

-Oye chico - le dijo cogiendo de la túnica y descubriendo que era Slytheryn - ¿Que pasa?

-Puess...

-Debes contármelo, Soy prefecta.

- Les están dando una paliza - Y salió corriendo.

Hermione y Luna se quedaron de piedra, pero la castaña empezó a corre y a gritar entre la multitud pero no se hacía oír. Luna, a la cual había perdido en su intento de penetrar el circulo de salvajes que aullaban y se mantenían cerrados, mientras otros peleaban, había descubierto un alto desde el cual podía ver. Se lo dijo a Hermione y está se subió. Y los vio a varios Slytherin que recibían puñetazos, patadas brutales de muchachos de otras casas, algunos incluso estaban hechizados, por lo que no podían levantarse o estaban desmayados.

Hermione sintió vergüenza ajena y mucha rabia contra aquellos que habían luchado a su lado. Pero en ese momento decidió. Empezó a empujar más fuerte y sin tener en cuenta que podían hacerse daño, incluso cogió a uno de la túnica y lo tiró al suelo, cuando llegó al centro, levantó un protego con los Slytherin dentro. Y hechizó a los golpeadores, de su varita y a una velocidad de vértigo salía rayos que desmayaban, ataban, confundía, inmovilizaba y desarmaban a todos los presentes. Cunado hubo terminado gritó con fuerza

¡Que demonios estabais haciendo! ¡Largo de aquí! Yo me encargaré de que no se os olvide la máxima de Dumbledore.

¡Hogwarts siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita!

Yo mirada echaba chispas. Todos se fueron corriendo. Entonces se giró y los descubrió. Eran sus compañeros de curso: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott y Blaise Zabbini.

Que todos la miraban sorprendido, Zabbini atemorizado y Theo... bueno Theo estaba inconsciente.

**Se que es corto de verdad que lo sé. Gracias a todos por los comentarios esta tarde subiré otro capitulo. Gracias a los que comente por anticipado. Un besazo.**


	5. Después de la pelea

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a JESICA-HARUZUCHA-GRIFFINDSLY, a LUNA WHITE 29 y a SWEET163, por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz y orgullosa de que mi historia guste. **

**Doy las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y vuelvo a repetir, que los personajes no son míos, solamente la acción.**

DESPUÉS DE LA PELEA

Luna que había vuelto a desaparecer cuando los apaleadores de los slytherin se marcharon corriendo, atemorizados y extrañados por la actitud Hermione, hizo su aparición. Estaba mucho más serie de lo normal, aunque seguía teniendo ese aire soñador que sustentaba la personalidad de Luna.

Hermione hizo levitar a Theo y se dirigió hacia el bosque perdido, ninguno de los otros slytherin se movió. Entonces Hermione se giró y dijo:

-¿Queréis quedaros aquí y tened que dar explicaciones a algún profesor?

- ¿Por… por qué tendríamos que dar explicaciones a un profesor? – preguntó Pansy que fue la primera en levantarse.

-Porque muchos chicos de primero de vuestra casa salieron corriendo, posiblemente a avisar a Snape así que no tardará en enterarse. Y con Snape, el resto de profesores y el resto del colegio. Me parece que no querréis que pase esto ¿verdad? – contestó Hermione, igual de fría y distante que siempre. Ese era su comportamiento con los slytherin desde hacía años, y no podía cambiarlo ahora.

Los demás viendo la situación, la siguieron. Al entrar en el bosque prohibido. Hermione se giró hacia Luna.

- Mantén alejados a los thestrals

Los guió hasta el sauce boxeador y detuvo el movimiento de sus ramas para que pasaran por debajo. No tardaron en llegar a la habitación de a casa de los gritos donde había visto por primera vez a Sirius Black. Aquel que aquella vez le dijo: "No puedes mostrarte débil".

Tumbó a Theo y limpio sus heridas. Los otros se dejaron caer apoyados en la pared. Malfoy seguía muy pensativo, lo había salvado y no sabía por qué. Parecía la misma de siempre, se comportaba igual que siempre, pero había algo distinto. Él sabía que no era la misma, no era la misma de siempre, y él supuso que se debía a lo de Ron, lo que él no sabía, ni nadie sabía era que lo de Ron, lo había superado, lo había superado hacía tiempo.

Es cierto que lo había pasado muy mal, había sufrido, se había sentido engañada y defraudada pero lo superó, lo que nunca superó es que Ron no volviera a hablar con ella, que nunca se explicara. Si él no la quería le habría dolido pero ella hubiera sabido que tenía ahí a su amigo. Sin embargo Ron se había ido para ella, había cambiado con Lavander. Solo quería que terminar con Lavander y se buscara otra, otra que no fuera rematadamente estúpida y dañina como ella.

Pansy llamó la atención de Draco que aún seguía mirando como Hermione y Luna se encargaban de Theo. Cuando Theo, que seguía desmayado, había sido curado por las dos brujas, Luna le lanzó un Enervate! Para espabilarlo.

Theo recuperó la consciencia y poco a poco se fue ubicando. Mientras fue el turno de Pansy. Le quitaron los arañazos de la cara, y le desataron las manos, arreglaron su pelo del cual la habían arrastrado, incluso Hermione arregló su uniforme, sabía que su apariencia era muy importante para la chica. Cuando Pansy hubo terminado se fue junto a Theo y le sentó. Zabbini y Malfoy fueron los siguientes. Cuando las dos brujas hubieron terminado de curar a los Slytherin y habían arreglado completamente sus ropas. Estas se dirigieron a la salida, pero Theo las llamó.

- Granger, Lovegood – cuando estas se giraron vieron a Malfoy, Zabbini y a Parkinson junto a Theo, protegiéndolo – Gracias.

- No lo agradezcas, no es nada- respondió Hermione

- Es cierto, y a mi puedes llamarme Luna o Lunática como prefieras – le sonrió Luna

Eso descolocó a los cuatro slytherin, acaso la rubita no sabía que eso era un insulto. Las dos amigas no se movieron, mientras que Draco y Blaise pasaban un brazo por debajo de los brazos de Theo para levantarlo. Pansy había ido a besarlo muchísimas veces cambiando de mejillas y Blaise no había tardado en abrazarlo cuando se había recuperado. Al parecer en el transcurso de la pelea habían atado a Parkinson y no se podía defender por lo que se ensañaron con ella, Blaise la había protegido. Entonces los atacantes de Blaise se sumaron a los agresores de Pansy, que iban a emprenderla contra ellos, y Blaise lo único que podía hacer era defender de los golpes a Pansy porque si peleaba ella saldría herida. Malfoy no podía ayudarlos entonces Theo que se había dado cuenta de la situación, se puso a pelear delante de sus dos amigos, por lo que recibió la mayor parte de los golpes, que lo había dejado inconsciente.

- se va a enterar todo el colegio – se lamentó Parkinson

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Zabbini

- Si lo de ese chico de primero es cierto esta noche lo sabrá todo el colegio. Snape se lo dirá al directo, los profesores se enfadarán y nos protegerán y tendremos a más alumnos en contra y estaremos vigilados. Será humillante.

- No, no lo sabrán – respondió Hermione - Los que estuvieron en la pelea recibirán su merecido, y ellos sabrán lo que han hecho, pero por los profesores, no os preocupéis

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Malfoy

- Cuando Luna desapareció fue para hablar con los niños que habían salido corriendo, y les hizo entender que eso solo sería una deshonra para su casa. – dijo Hermione

Juntos y mediante un hechizo desilusionador entraron en Hogwarts, Las serpientes se dirigían a su sala, pero Hermione les retuvo.

-No seáis tontos, id a la torres de premios anuales. Y esperad a la cena. Tranquilizaros y entrad altivos y orgullosos como si nada hubiese pasado. Y negadlo todo siempre. Yo me encargaré de mi casa.

La verdad era que la mayoría de los agresores eran de la casa de los leones.

**Muchas gracias por leerme, Un beso y un abrazo a todos los lectores.**

**Se admiten críticas y sugerencias para continuar la historia. Aquello que les gustaría ver incluido o excluido algo que no quieran que pase… lo que sea.**

**Un beso Isa-Luxury.**


	6. La leona contra los Leones

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me mandan reviews, muchas gracias de todo corazón.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, gracias, muchísimas gracias.**

**Todo mi cariño y aprecio para todos los lectores.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA ACCIÓN TRANSCURRIDA.**

La leona contra los leones.

Luna y Hermione se despidieron, y cada una tomo un pasillo. En ese momento aunque Luna no apartó la sonrisa de la cara, supo que Hermione Granger se iba a enfrentar a toda su casa, y no iba a ser fácil para ella.

Hermione se dirigió a su sala común. Como no había mucha gente empezó a mirar por las habitaciones. Cuando llegó a su antiguo dormitorio, último en el que miró, solo había contado unas treinta personas entre todos los cursos. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama con la revista _Corazón de Bruja _en la mano.

Cuando Ginny vio entra a su amiga, soltó la revista y se puso en pie de un salto.

- Hola amiga, desde que te dieron tu habitación no pasas mucho por aquí. Se te echa de menos. - dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando vio la cara seria pensó que quizás había pasado algo y venía a contárselo pero cuando vio la sangre, que podía haber sido de cualquiera de las cuatro serpientes, Ginny pegó un gritó - ¡Pero que te ha pasado?

Hermione se vio sorprendida por el chillido de la pelirroja por lo que solo puso cara de confundida mientras le preguntaba con la cabeza que qué pasaba. Entonces se fijó que la pelirroja miraba hacia su pecho. Cuando bajó la mirada descubrió manchas de sangre, en las que no había reparado.

- ¿Esto?. No es mía, pero es por esto por lo que he venido. ¿Dónde está el resto de la casa? - le preguntó.

-Estarán a punto de venir, ya sabes que es tradición que los viernes, los gryffindors vayan juntos a cenar - Ginny miró la hora y dijo - Aun tardarán una hora en venir los más tardones. ¿Por?

- ¿Te importa que use este baño? - preguntó Hermione

- Por supuesto que no, dúchate. - Ginny quería saber más, pero Hermione estaba seria, no como cuando estaba enfadada sino la expresión de absoluto desprecio que pocas veces le había visto poner y supo que se enteraría pronto pero que era mejor no importunarla.

Hermione entró al baño, y se duchó con calma con los productos de Ginny. Cuando salió se envolvió en la toalla, y supo que toda la ropa la tenía en la Torre de Premios Anuales, así que...

- Ginny! - gritó.

-¡¿Qué?! Puedo pasar?! Estas visible?! - preguntó de carrerilla

-Sí, entra

Una vez hubo entrado, Hermione dijo

- No he traído ropa.

Ginny no sabía si era por los nervios, porque no sabía que había pasado o por la situación en sí, que se empezó a reír como una loca. Hermione se contagio un poco y relajó el semblante, incluso se sonrojó un poco por su error.

- Somos brujas Hermione, yo te traigo mi ropa y la agrandamos o disminuimos hasta que te valga, y luego la devolvemos a su tamaño - le dijo Ginny entonces salio del baño y volvió con algo de ropa para su amiga, sabía del estilo sutil y cómodo de su amiga así que intentó elegir acorde a ese estilo.

Le dejó la ropa en el suelo para que Hermione se vistiera tranquila. Hermione cogió la ropa, y agradeció profundamente el esfuerzo de su amiga de traer lo más discreto y menos colorido de su armario. Se puso un conjunto de lencería muy sencillo blanco. Unos pantalones vaqueros que tuvo que ensanchar y alargar para que le quedaran bien. Una camisa de media manga blanca y escote redondo nada pronunciado que tuvo que hacer más grande. Y unas tenis marrones. Muy sencillito. Cuando estuvo vestida cogió su cazadora, de color marrón y se la puso. Estaban a 10 de diciembre y no es que el tiempo fuera muy caluroso.

Salió del baño y se encontró con Ginny que también se había cambiado pues hasta el momento estaba con un pijama y una bata. La encontró vestida con unos pantalones azul turquesa y una camiseta amarilla bastante colorida, con un estampado de fuegos artificiales de muchos colores. Esa era su amiga. Colorida hasta el final. Recogió su pelo en una coleta, algo despeinada, pero no tenía tiempo de hacer que quedara bien. Bueno ni tiempo ni ganas.

- Mientras estabas duchándote hemos recibido un mensaje diciendo que esta vez nos reuniremos a la entrada del salón - le dijo Ginny.

- Vale, pues vamos.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta la entrada del salón. Durante el camino se encontraron con Luna.

- ¿ Tú también te has manchado de sangre antes? - le preguntó Luna al ver su aspecto y al reconocer la ropa como la de su amiga Ginny.

- Sí, pero no me di cuenta hasta que Ginny lo señaló.

-Yo también me he tenido que bañar, pero no sé por qué llevas ropa de Ginny.

- Porque mi ropa estaba en la Torre de Premios Anuales.

- Ahh claro, y allí estaban los slytherin... es verdad - Luna puso cara de estar pensando en algo - Se me había olvidado.- Entonces la expresión de Luna cambió y bajo el tono, se puso seria- Hermione yo te apoyo, y estaré contigo hasta el final. Y Ginny y Harry también lo starán cuando se enteren.

-Gracias Luna - le dijo igualmente bajo para que nadie lo oyera pero Blaise lo había oído y se fue corriendo a decírselo a sus amigos.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Theo Nott se había duchado, vestido, calmado y puesto su actitud más desafiante. Estaban preparados para salir y maldiciendo el retraso de Blaise Zabbini cuando este entró por la puerta.

- Tengo algo que deciros.

- ¿Y? ¿No puede ser más tarde? Ahora tenemos que ir al Gran Salón - le dijo Malfoy

- No tiene que ser ahora

- Déjale hablar Draco, así nos dejará irnos- dijo Theo y Pansy asintió dándole la razón.

- Pues me he enterado de que Hermione Granger, se va a enfrentar a la casa de los leones por nosotros.

- ¿Qué? - respondieron los cuatro

- No puede ser - dijo Malfoy - ella los regañará, les dirá eso no se hace, es una defensora de las libertades y derechos de la gente pero nunca jamás se opondrá a su casa, ninguno lo haríamos.

- Además eso es de estar muy loca, si se opone a su casa, si se enfrenta se quedará sin apoyos dentro del colegio, los gryffindor le darán la espalda, los tejones y las águilas se pondrán de parte de la casa gryffindor. Y sabemos que los de nuestra casa no se juntarán con ella. Es hija de muggles.- dijo Pansy.

- Sería una insensatez - apoyó Theo

- Pues yo lo he oído - insistió Blaise.

- Bueno... ya veremos como se desarrolla la velada de esta noche, pero ahora vamos que tenemos que dar una lección - dijo una Pansy orgullosa.

Las cuatro slytherin se dirigieron al comedor para la cena. Entraron altivos, reconociendo entre los que ya se habían sentado en sus mesas a algunos de sus agresores. No les prestaron atención y se sentaron orgullosos en su mesa, pegados a la puerta lo más apartado del resto de su casa. Pero desde su posición dos de ellos podían ver al resto de casas. En este caso Malfoy y Nott, y enfrente de estos Parkinson y Zabbini de espaldas al resto. Cuando ellos llegaron no había ningún alumno de gryffindor, pero sabían de su estúpida tradición.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron para dejar paso a varios tejones, el quinto curso de las águilas y a todos los alumnos de los leones, que se colocaron por curso. Los de primero pegados a las mesas de los profesores, después los de segundo según se iban retirando de la mesa del profesorado, los de tercero, los de cuarto, los de quinto, los de sexto y los de séptimo. Snape miraba la mesa con una cara de infinito desprecio por esta absurda tradición que inventaron los merodeadores, quizás fuera esto último lo que menos gracia le hacía.

Nuestras cuatro serpientes miraron la mesa de los leones, y buscaron a Granger entre ellos, pero no estaba. Entonces la vieron junto a Luna que por alguna extraña razón llevaba una especie de tocado o sombrero de plumas de muchos tamaños y colores distintos, y un vestido igual de parecido. Granger parecía que resplandecía, quizás por su ropa, que no era suya puesto que Draco Mlafoy conocía su guardarropa a la perfección, pero lo más probable fu la determinación y el orgullo con el que andaba hacia la mesa de los leones. Luna se dirigió dando saltitos a la suya pero una vez sentada también miró como ella seguía andando.

Entonces llegó y las serpientes recordaron muchas de las caras de los agresores, de algunos conocían el nombre y algunos de sus "logros" de la mayoría ni eso, de vista, algunos ni les sonaban. Entonces para asombro de las cuatro serpientes, Hermione dirigió la mirada de más absoluto desprecio contra los de su casa y orgullosa y altiva se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Exactamente a Dumbledore y le preguntó algo a lo que el viejo contestó que sí.

La cara de Harry era de completa extrañeza, porque el pobre seguramente era ignorante de lo sucedido, entonces Ginny le contó lo que sabía y la cara de Harry cambió completamente de la más absoluta extrañeza pasó a un serio semblante.

- Chicos, la idea de vuestra compañera la señorita Hermione Granger es maravillosa, aunque algunos lo habéis hecho alguna vez, podéis cambiaros de mesa cuando queráis, para reforzar lazos o hacer nuevas amistades, algo muy bueno para vuestro desarrollo emocional y social - una vez Dumbledore dijo esto.

Hermione Granger se dio la vuelta recorriendo toda la mesa Gryffindor hasta el final sitio que le correspondía al lado de Neville y delante de Harry y Ginny. Allí se sentó.

- ¿por qué has preguntado eso? - le preguntó Neville

- Porque a partir de mañana posiblemente no me vuelva a sentar con esta panda de desalmados y despreciables que se hacen llamar personas y leones y que deshonran los valores de nuestra casa.

- Hermione, Ginny me ha contado lo que te ha pasado antes, y he visto la mirada de antes, ¿qué está pasando? - le preguntó Harry.

- Cuando lleguemos a la sala común. Hoy os acompañaré- dijo Hermione - Ahora a comer.

Está contestación no les gustó demasiado pero siguieron comiendo.

Una vez terminada la comida y cuando todos los alumnos estaban en sus casas, entraba la última Hermione Granger en la sala común de Gryffindor. Entonces con una autoridad incuestionable mandó a la cama a los alumnos de los cuatro primeros cursos, quedando así la sala bastantes descongestionada. Allí estaban todos, entonces Hermione empezó a hablar:

- Hoy he sido testigo de uno de los actos más deplorables que un ser humano puede emprender contra otro ser humano. Hoy he visto como gente de mi casa, la cual he defendido siempre, maltrataba en desventaja a alumnos de Slytherin. Como entre todos, como _muggles_ pegabais a los chicos, algunos incluso los hechizaban atados de pies y manos, me encontré alas serpientes. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que nunca más defenderé a la casa Gryffindor y que por supuesto no ganaré puntos para la misma. hasta la muerte defenderé los valores que conlleve pertenecer a esta casa. Pero la barbaridad que he visto hoy ha hecho que me defraudéis de tal manera que a día de hoy y hasta el fin de mis días, la mayoría de vosotros habéis conseguido algo que ni Malfoy en siete años de insultos, mi más y absoluto desprecio y repugnancia.

- ellos nos han insultado

- Han matado a nuestros padres

- A nuestras familias

- a nuestros amigos

- Han destrozados casas

- El mundo mágico

- Nos han despreciado

Todos los implicados defendía la paliza brutal que les habían dado a los slytherin.

- Y tú los has ayudado - dijo Ron

- Cállate Ron - dijo Ginny

- No me voy a callar, tu eres tan serpiente como ellos, has traicionado a tus amigos por las serpientes, ellos nos han arruinado la vida, hemos visto morir a mucha gente, y tu los ayudas, te has vuelto loca Hermione - dijo Ron

- Ron tiene razón - gritó Lavander

-Vosotros nos habéis traicionado - dijo Harry que se puso junto a Hermione cubriéndole las espaldas, y a estos le siguieron Neville, Ginny, Seamus y Parvati. El resto se quedaron junto a Ron.

- Y no solo a nosotros sino a todos los alumnos Gryffindor, del colegio, a los que hay, hubo y habrá, a los merodeadores y a Godric Gryffindor - dijo Neville.

- Harry, te vas a poner de lado de ella ?- le preguntó Ron incrédulo

- Por supuesto que sí ella leva razón

- Ginny...

-Ron, yo no confío en ellos, he visto el sufrimiento pero no puedo entender lo que habéis hecho, es tan bajo, tan despreciable.

- Parvati - dijo Lavander

- Os habéis pasado mucho, además a ellos no los condenaron, quizás es por algo

- Seamus...

- No estoy con vosotros

- Neville...

- Has dicho que eramos como serpientes por ayudarlos, vosotros habéis tenido un comportamiento de serpientes en ese momento, en el momento en el que descargasteis vuestra venganza y rencor sobre los hijos de los mortífagos que no hicieron nada.

- Os estáis equivocando y cuando os deis cuenta será demasiado tarde, tan tarde que posiblemente a nosotros no nos volveréis a recuperar - dijo Hermione

- Que no estamos equivocando tu eres la que se equivoca, crees que te lo agradecerán, lo crees de verdad, solo eres una estúpida sangre sucia, crees que ellos te apoyarán... jaja no me hagas reír. Pero aun así prefieres ponerte de su parte, pues vale hazlo pero si antes solo eras una sangre sucia empollona para demostrar que podías ser tan buena bruja como las sangre puras, ahora eres un sangre sucia estúpida y que ha dado la espalda a la casa que la ha defendido aunque no lo mereciera, y por eso pagarás. - dijo Lavander, saboreando cada palabra, mientras algo en Hermione se rompió, por supuesto que le molestaba pero le daba igual lo que Lavander dijera, pero Ron no había dicho nada en su defensa.

Neville, Seamus y Parvati apuntaron con sus varitas. Y Ginny intentó pegar a su hermano pero Harry se lo impidió. Hermione hizo bajar sus varitas.

Entonces Harry que aún agarraba Ginny de un brazo dijo:

- Retira lo que has dicho

- No

- Ron, o haces entrar a tu novia en razón o te disculpas con Hermione, pero sino lo haces, tú ya no eres más mi hermano.

- Todo lo que ha dicho Lavander es verdad.

En ese momento, supieron que habían decido y que ellos seis tendrían que dejar la casa gryffindor. Bueno por lo menos su sala común.

Una vez recogidas sus cosas, se dirigieron la Torre de Premios anuales.

- Chicos podéis dormir abajo - Hermione hizo aparecer unas hamacas en la sala común.

- Chicas venid conmigo- las acomodó en su habitación. Eran las doce y media, ya no saldría de su habitación. - Esperad un momento

- ¿por?- preguntó Parvati

-Enfrente duerme Malfoy, tendré que avisarle.

Hermione llamó a la puerta insistentemente. Oyó maldiciones, y que abría la puerta de mala gana.

- Malfoy, Seamus, Neville y Harry están durmiendo abajo, y Ginny y Parvati en mi habitación,. NO te preocupes mañana se irán a otro cuatro, pero esta noche no tenían donde dormir, por eso la pasan aquí- dijo Hermione, se dio la vuelta, para ir pero antes se giró y dijo- Disculpa por despertarte

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó.

- Me he enfrentado a mi casa y ellos me han apoyado.

Draco Malfoy se quedó perplejo y no pudo reconciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

**Muchas gracias a todos, este capítulo me ha salido bastante más largo que de costumbre, pero bueno.**

**GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES, A LOS QUE DEJEN REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LA SIGUEN, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**AHORA me gustaría PEDIROS un favor: ¿podríais, irme diciendo COSAS QUE QUERAIS QUE SUCEDAN, O QUE NO, SE ACEPTAN RESTOS, Y QUE OS VA PARECIENDO PARA SABER COMO SEGUIR O QUE DEBO AÑADIR? **

**GRACIAS. Isa Luxury**

**AH POR CIERTO, CREO QUE PODRÉ SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO EL VIERNES. Y POSIBLEMENTE EL SÁBADO SUBA OTRO SINO EL DOMINGO DEPENDE DE COMO TENGA EL DÍA.**


	7. Los Leones Empiezan a cavar

**Muchas gracias a jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly y a Luna White 29 4/9/13 . por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho, de verdad y me siento super bien cuando los leo.**

**Ahora voy hacer una especial mención a Caroone: Gracias por tu comentario, y es verdad que se me ha quedado muy cortante pero mi idea es ver como se decanta cada personaje ante unas situaciones, por ejemplo los leones se han dividido... etcétera Pero la mayor parte de la acción se va a desarrollar fuera del colegio. Bueno eso es la idea principal. Por eso tampoco quería aburrir con un primer trimestres (septiembre-navidad) demasiado largo. Gracias por comentar, y por leerlo, y tenías toda la razón intentaré que no me pase en los siguientes capítulos. Ahh si, casi se me olvidad, me encante que te guste mi historia. Un beso.**

**Abrazos para todos los lectores.**

**Los personajes no son míos, solo la acción.**

Draco Malfoy no había dormido en toda la noche. Las palabras de Hermione la había dejado asombrado y perplejo y desconcertado y ... no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Y no solo eso. La weasly, una de las gemelas, Potter, Logbotton y el que hacia estallar cosas, la había apoyado cuando ella los había defendido. Cosa que no podía comprender bajo ninguna circunstancia.

En ese momento oyó ruido en la habitación de enfrente. Ruido de agua. Cada uno tenía su propio baño, así que se metió en el suyo. Se ducho y se vistió rápido pero eficaz. Se miró al espejo y estaba como siempre esplendido. Cogió sus materiales y al instante de abrir la puerta pensó, abajo hay seis leones. Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que en la habitación de Granger no había nadie. Supuso que ya estarían abajo. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó voces.

- Hermione... Buenos días ¿Cómo has dormido? - Logbotton

- No he dormido

-¿Y vosotras? - el estalla cosas

- Unas pocas horas pero no estoy cansada, será de las emociones de ayer - La gemela

- Unas pocas horas, pero sigo igual de enfadada con mi hermano y con la (insultos irreproducibles) de Lavander- La mini Weasly, que por cierto, usa ciertas expresiones que no había oído nunca, y algunas de ellas, no son las que saldrían de la boca de una señorita, bueno ni de un chico minimamente educado.

-¡Ginny!No digas esas cosas - Harry

- Se las merecen

- ¿Por cierto como vamos hacer para ir a las clases? - Estalla-cosas

- Como siempre ¿no? - Logbottom

- No, Seamus - así se llama el estalla cosas- tiene razón. Puede haber replica contra nosotros. A partir de ahora. Parvati- esa es la gemela- y Hermione siempre juntas en clase. Seamus tu con neville. Yo con el que quede suelo en las clases. Tu Ginny ve siempre con Luna, no me gusta tener que dejarte sola. - Potter preocupándose por todos.

estaban a punto de irse cuando, un chasquido y apareció un elfo domestico.

-Dobby (NA: Me niego a creer que haya muerto) llevará sus cosas a su nueva habitación Harry potter y amigos de Harry potter.

- Gracias Dobby por buscarnos una sala. - la weasly -

- De nada señorita.

Y ahora si se fueron. Y Draco Malfoy sintió cierta gratitud y cierta culpa por lo que les había pasado a los leones.

Cuando Draco Malfoy llegó al salón para desayunar aun no habían aparecido los otros seis, cosa extraña porque habían salido antes que él. El rubio se sentó junto a sus amigos.

- Balise tenía razón.

Blaise levantó la cabeza del plato, y Theo y Pansy se miraron sin saber muy bien a que se referían.

- Cuando ayer dijiste que Granger se iba a enfrentar a su casa por nosotros.

- ¿Lo ha hecho?- Pansy preguntó extrañada

Mientras asentía Draco dijo: Y no solo eso, sino que además Potter, El estalla-cosas, Logbottom, La mini weasly y la leona de las gemelas indias, la apoyaron y han tenido que dejar sus salas comunes y habitaciones conjuntas.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Theo

- ¿Como la sabes? - dijo Blaise

- Porque anoche me lo dijo Granger, cuando llamó a mi habitación para decirme que sus amigos iban a dormir allí por eso, y que no me preocupara porque desaparecerían de allí mañana.

Blaise iba a decir algo pero en ese momento hicieron aparición los seis leones en cuestión.

Los leones se les quedaron mirando, midiendo si sus compañeros sentarían junto a ellos, entonces ocurrió algo:

- Hermione, aquí- dijo Luna señalando un sitio enfrente suya . A su lado estaba Padma Patil, la otra gemela.

Todos lo leones se dirigieron hacia allí y se sentaron junto a las dos águilas.

Luna lovegood preguntó, con la cara de soñadora de simpre, pero más seria que nunca:

-¿Como os fue?

Mientras los seis griffindor se lo contaban a su compañera, la hora del desayuno se iba acabando y cuando esta finalizó, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase. Siguiendo el plan de Harry, no tuvieron ningún problema con sus compañeros en toda la mañana. Pero todo no podía ser tan bonito.

Tras salir de comer del gran comedor, donde los 6 leones se habían vuelto a sentar en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, los rumores ya se escuchaban por el colegio, algo había pasado y había múltiples versiones, pero no se sabía exactamente que había pasado para que los leones se dividieran.

En la pared de uno de los pasillos, estaba escrito: GRANGER ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA TRAICIONA A SU CASA POR DEFENDER A UNA SERPIENTES REPUGNANTES Y ASESINAS.

Los alumnos se fueron arremolinando enfrente de la pintada. Cuando los seis leones se hicieron paso entre todos los alumnos para ver que era lo que traía tanto revuelo, y vieron la pintada... se giraron para mirar a Hermione. La castaña tenía el semblante muy serio y miraba la pintada fijamente.

-Hermione... - empezó diciendo Harry.

Los 4 slytherin vieron que había demasiado gente, por lo que se hicieron paso. Y vieron a Granger en el centro del grupo franqueada por los leones y a Harry delante della. Ninguno de los tres hombres dirigió la mirada hacia la espalda de Harry , donde quedaba la pintada, hasta que no se la señaló Pansy, quien ahogo un grito en su garganta.

Ahora sí todos los slyhterin estaban sorprendidos, se había vuelto locos, los leones daban la espalda a sus luchadores, a aquellos que habían luchado por ellos, y por sus familias.

- Hermione...- oyeron decir a Potter, pero les interrumpió La comadreja.

- Ahí tienes Hermione por lo de ayer.

- Exacto, estúpida, que todo el mundo sepa lo que has hecho - dijo Lavander.

- Entonces Luna y Ginny aparecieron en escena, y los slytherin pensaron que esto ya era el colmo de lo raro.

- Cállate comadreja - dijo Ginny Weasly

El mundo se había vuelto loco, Ginny weasly recibía con el peor de los insultos a su propio hermano.

- O mejor no te calles, pero utiliza tus palabra para decirla a la (Insultos irreproducibles de nuevo) de tu novia que o deja en paz a Hermione o se las verá conmigo.- volvió a decir Ginny Weasly, escupiendo veneno con cada palabra.

- No será necesario, posiblemente los Wendigos se encarguen de ella - habló Luna Weasly, haciendo una amenaza, amenaza al estilo Lunática, pero amenaza al fin y al cabo- A los wendigos no les gustan las personas que traicionan a sus amigos - Luna era más lista de lo que parecía.

- Nos amenazas lovegood - león desconocido

- No que va, solo os aviso de las criaturas que os pueden hacer daño, como siempre- sonrisa encantadora, expresión total de locura, y se lleva a la weasly a rastras hacia otra de sus clases.

Hermione levantó la varita, y con un hechizo silencioso, borró lo que había, y con la mirada fija se largó de allí con los leones detrás. En el último momento Cuando Potter estaba justo enfrente de las serpientes se dio la vuelta.

- No os volváis a dirigir a mi y ni se os ocurra volver a insultarla. Habéis empezado a cavar vuestra propia tumba. Un consejo: No la terminéis - POtter encaró de nuevo a las serpientes y con una inclinación de cabeza añadió - Malfoy, Zabbini, Nott, Parkinson.- Y se fue.

Aquel día fue el más raro para las serpientes, Potter los había saludado.

**Bueno que os parece, se que esta venganza es un poco chiquillada, ya se irán haciendo más fuertes. Bueno, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo.**

**Un besazo.**


	8. Barcos con rumbo y sin él

**Vale… LO SIENTO DE VERDAD Y DE CORAZÓN no quería tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el Quijote es largo y tenía que acabarlo y además estaba lo del experimento de la minibomba de sodio… Un lío. Pero ya he terminado y creo que mañana podré subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a todas las que han mandado un review, a los que leen mi historia y a los que la siguen.**

**Un besazo a todos.**

Barcos con rumbo y sin él.

Durante toda esa tarde nadie supo nada acerca de los gryffindor. Parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Aquella noche durante la cena, solo hicieron aparición en el gran salón Seamus, Neville, Harry Potter y Parvati. Que por supuesto se volvieron a sentar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero esta vez junto a Padma Patil. Ya que Lovegood tampoco se encontraba allí.

Ni la pequeña de los Weasly ni Hermione ni Luna aparecieron aquella noche.

Al día siguiente era sábado, y tampoco se las volvió a ver, en todo el día. Tampoco el domingo. Incluso los profesores sabían que algo pasaba. Y las buscaron. Cuando Minerva las encontró les dijo:

- Señoritas ¿Qué les pasa, qué no aparecen por el gran comedor ni se les ve por ningún lado?

- Nada profesora - dijo Ginny.

- Ustedes saben que no me gusta verlas así, y que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, y si tienen problemas también ¿Verdad? - preguntó la profesora

- Por supuesto, profesora - respondió Hermione

- Aunque usted pertenezca a otra casa, también puede venir a hablar conmigo si así lo desea señorita Lovegood- dicho esto se marchó.

**Al poco rato en el despacho de Dumbledore.**

-Albus algo pasa entre los alumnos- dijo Minerva

- Minerva tiene razón - Snape

- Lo sé colegas pero, sea lo que sea se enteraran pronto

- ¿Usted lo sabe?-Snape indignado,

- Claro, tengo mis métodos para enterarme.

- Pero … - Minerva confundida

- Pero nada Minerva. Creo que cuando se enteren intentarán hacer algo pero no sería una buena idea. Mejor vamos a dejar que lleguen a puerto todos los barcos que parece ser que algunos se han desviado de su rumbo, y algunos que lo habían perdido lo han encontrado.

**Fuera del despacho**

-Este hombre cada día esta peor- Snape

-NO hables así del profesor - Minerva - Aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que pasa y que quiere Dumbledore con esto.

** Al cabo de unos días ( 20 de Diciembre)**

No había vuelto a haber un incidente con los gryffindor. En realidad todo estaba en aparente calma. APARENTE. Todos podían notar la tensión. Por un lado se sabía que Potter y los demás no empezarían la guerra, pero cuando empezaran no se echarían para atrás. Además se añadía el hecho de cuatro de ellos habían sido héroes y salvadores del mundo mágico. Cinco si contamos a Luna. Pero a los Gryffindors de Ron se le añadían las demás casos, lo que hacía que fueran muchísimos más en número, que no en habilidades. Y las serpientes en medio, sin saber que hacer. Muchos decían que habían sido las culpables de esta separación pero cuando llegó a oídos de Potter dijo que no tenían la culpa, las serpientes habían sido la razón de la separación pero no la culpa.

**Baño de Mujeres.**

Pansy llevaba un rato en el baño de mujeres.

_-Maldita regla_ - pensó, estaba por salir de uno de los cubículos, cuando oyó voces:

- Entonces que vamos a hacer

- Vamos a hacérselo pagar con creces

- ¿Pero no hemos hecho nada hasta ahora?

- No, nada, absolutamente nada

-¿Por qué?

- Eran los amigos de Ron, aun les tiene estima.

-Por eso vamos a actuar por nuestra cuenta

- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Mañana sábado es el último día en Hogwarts antes delas vacaciones ¿no?

-Sí

-Pues ya veremos si más de una va ligera de equipaje.

-¿Pensáis robarle la ropa a Granger?

-No solo a ella, a la pelirroja y Patil también.

- Pero como lo vamos a hacer, ellas ya no duermen cerca.

- Mañana las entretendremos unas cuantas y otras les quitarán las maletas, las cambiarán por otras idénticas pero que no lleven nada de su ropa, sino algo que meteremos nosotras.

-¿Qué meteremos?

-Bichos

- Serpientes, si tantos les gustan que se las queden

-Serpientes…. ¿Ehh? Esa es muy buena idea.

- Pues ya está decido.

Y todas las chicas salieron del baño, dejando a Pansy sorprendida pero se había enterado de todo. Había perdido una clase, y los chicos seguro que la estarían buscando como locos; pero se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Una idea muy Slytherin.

**Muchas gracias a todos, este capítulo es más corto, pero si metía el capítulo entero iba a ser muy largo así que lo dejo en dos más cortitos.**

**Sé que en este capítulo no ocurre nada. Lo importante viene en el segundo. Pero era necesario para entender la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras. Un besazo. Se admiten como siempre replicas, críticas, alabanzas, halagos, …**

**Bueno un besazo.**


	9. Tu yo somos amigas querida

**Holaa, chicos, siento mucho, no haber actyualizado y se que os deje con la duda de la idea slytherin pero bueno, salieron unas cosas, me dije más tarde lo hago, pero se pasaron los díaas y ya hac dias que no lo subo, y si a eso le sumamos la idea slytherin de Pansy, que más que travesura serpiente se me quedaba como una travesura Barbnie, puess, iba apañada pero creo que por fin me ha quedado más o menos en condiciones. **

**Un beso a todos los lectores, y a los que siguen esta historia, a los que clickean en favoritos o en seguir, y por supuesto a todos los que han comentado. Se lo agradezco mucho. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling. La acción si es mía.**

**UN beso y a leer.**

Una idea muy slytherin.

Pansy salió del baño de mujeres, al rato y como ya era la hora de la comida se fue para el gran salón. Se le había ocurrido una gran idea, pero faltaban algunos detalles, pero eso ya lo solucionaría. Solo había un problema, los chicos no podían enterarse.

Cuando entró en el gran salón, los chicos la estaban esperando, y nada más sentarse empezó el interrogatorio. Casi faltaba una lampara con el foco apuntando hacia ella, y que uno de ellos escribiera sus respuestas.

Draco: ¿Dónde estabas?

Blaise: ¿Te has saltado una clase?

Theo: No te encontrábamos por ningún lado y nadie te ha visto en todo el rato.

Bien Pansy, esta es la mejor actuación de tu vida, empieza a mentir.

- Relajaos chicos, no me ha pasado nada, estoy viva, fresca y sin daños.

Draco: Mira lo que nos hicieron la última vez.

Blaise: Y íbamos cuatro.

- Ya lo sé, pero no me ha pasado nada así que dejar de preocuparon innecesariamente.

Draco: Repito, ¿Dónde estabas?

- En el baño

Blaise: ¿Cómo que en el baño?

- EN el baño de mujeres de la quinta planta (En realidad era la tercera pero no tenían porque saberlo)

Theo: ¿toda la hora?

- Tuve un pequeño_ problème féminin_

Draco: ¿Que es _problème féminin ?_

_- _¿De verdad queréis saberlo?

Draco, Blaise y Theo : ¡Sí!

- Esta mañana me ha dado un fuerte dolor de bajo vientre y como hacía poco había terminado de ovular, en estas época tendría que venirme el período, la menstruación , el mes, la prima de rojo; s decir, que estoy en esos días del mes. Vamos, que me ha bajado la regla. Ya sabéis, la sangre cada vez que vas al baño, los dolores, los cambios de humor, las hormonas, ...

- Vale, vale vale... no hace falta que especifiques más, con que nos hubieras dicho que estabas indispuesta nos habría valido - dijo Balise

- Oh vamos, si erais vosotros los que habéis preguntado (Risa interna, pero muy seria por fuera)

- Vamos a comer y dejad el tema que me vais a quitar el apetito del todo- dijo Theo

Pero que buena actriz es Pansy, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que mentía, la comida transcurrió sin problemas. Cuando llegó, la tarde se fue a pasear por todo el castillo, con cuidado de no quedarse con ninguno de sus enemigos, pero buscando a Hermione Granger.

**Hermione camino de la biblioteca.**

Hoy había sido un día tranquilo, mañana se irían para casa y se libraría de tener que ir mirando para atrás esperando que le hicieran alguna putada. Se dirigía rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Ginny.

Y auqneu iba alerta no se esperó conque desde una de las salas, alguien la arrastrara hacia su interior. En cuanto estuvo dentro Hermione sacó la varita y sin decir palabra tenía a su captor, atado y levitando a tres metros del suelo.

**Pansy.**

****Había visto a Hermione, por fin toda la tarde buscando por lo que no dudo arrastrarla a un aula de encantamientos vacía. Había sido rápida y en un segundo Hermione y ella estaban dentro del aula y la puerta cerrada, sin que nadie la hubiese visto, pero Hermione también era rápida, había que reconocerlo, porque al segundo siguiente estaba atada, desarmada, y levitando a tres metros por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

-¿Parkinson?-preguntó la castaña, mientras la bajaba y la desataba- Pensé que serías alguno de mi casa resentido. Disculpa, pero me has dado un susto de muerte.

- No hay problema, entiendo lo del susto, pero no podía permitir que alguien viera que te arrastraba conmigo. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- De que se trata.

- ¿podría devolverme mi varita primero? No me siento cómoda sin ella- le preguntó Pansy.

- Claro, hay tienes. ¿Qué quieres?

- Esta mañana, estaba en el baño y descubrí un plan de las leones para haceros a ti, a la gemela y a la Weasly, antes de iros mañana.

- Y me dices esto ¿por?

-Porque fuiste tu quien nos ayudó, cuando podías haberte largado, y porque no soporto a esas, que no tienen respeto ni por sus líderes.

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Pansy.

- Es sencillo, quizás las serpientes, no seamos valientes, ni ejerzamos de abogados del diablo, pero sabemos quien es nuestro líder quien es peligroso y con quien es mejor no meterse. Y esas estúpidas ni eso distinguen. Y Que demonios Granger, me caes bien. Sabes podrías haber sido una slytherin. Esa mirada de odio y desprecio y orgullo a la mesa gryffindor aquel día, fue, digna de admiración y de temor. - Pansy había comenzado a hablar a la velocidad del rayo encadenando temas unos con otros, se parecía a Ginny.

- Parkinson, - llamó su atención- Gracias por contármelo, te debo una- se iba a ir cuando Pansy la agarró por el brazo.

-Pero que dices, hay que vengarse y resulta que yo tango la mejor idea del mundo. - dijo Pansy sonriendo.

- Te escucho Parkinson- dijo Hermione

-Querida, llámame Pansy, que a partir de ahora tu y yo vamos a ser inseparable, pero avisa a tus amigas, no queremos que les de algo.

- Te has dado un golpe o algo Pansy?- preguntó hermione.

- No pero, los enemigos de mis enemigo son mis amigos.

- Yo era tu enemiga- dijo Hermione

-NO querida, tu sangre era la enemiga de mis padres, para mi no eras nadie. Las Lavander girls, son odiosas, creo que las odio desde el principio.

- Entendido, hablaré con las chicas.

- Pues vamos castaña, primero tengo que hacer algo contigo. Ya sabes que esta noche, es la última cena y por tanto todos irán elegantes.

- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué todos intentan cambiar mi estilo?- dijo Hermione- no es tan malo, creo.

**Bueno que os parece? Sé que no es la broma todavía, pero de alguna manera Pansy tendría que decírselo a Hermione, y así enlazo un poco los negocios de Pansy y Hermione con la relación de los slytherin con Hermione, Harry, Ginny y los demás rebeldes.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, Un gran besazo, Ya casi tengo 20, Sabeis que ilusión me hace. A mi con que solo me escribiera uno para decirme si voy bien. Me valdría pero 19, sois maravillosas, de verdad. **

**AH POR CIERTO OS HA GUSTADO LAS LAVANDER'S GIRLS? NO ENCONTRABA NADA MEJOR.**

**Y A PARTIR DE AHORA, HERMIONE, HARRY, GINNY, NEVILLE Y DEMAS SERÁN LOS REBELDES, PARA NO TENER QUE ESTAR REPITIENDO TODO EL RATO.**

**SOLO ERA UNA APRECIACIÓN**

**UNA COSA MÁS, QUE SE QUE ESTOY SIENDO MUY PESADA: A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE ALGO PARA GASTAR EN LA BROMA? ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE HARÍAN USTEDES, SI LES PESARAN HACER ESO, Y SE ENTERARAN. UN BESAO**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos Isa.**


	10. La gran noche Comienza la broma

**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Quisiera responder a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

**Jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly: **Lo de la criatura me refiero a un nuevo "malo" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Será más bien como una nueva misión. La alianza entre slys y griffinds tardará unos capítulos más. No sé cuantos exactamente.

**Sweet163: **Decir que no es un cambio de look, sino un arreglo del suyo propio, porque no se trata de que Hermione se transforme en otra sino en sacar el máximo partido a Hermione.

**En Resumen Soy Un Heroe: **Muchísimas, Muchísimas gracias por comentar.

_La gran noche. Comienza la broma._

Pansy arrastro a Hermione hasta la torre que compartía con Draco. El cual estaba junto a Theo y a Blaise disfrutando de una larga tarde de hombre, como ellos solían llamarla, y por tanto no las molestaría.

- Espera, tengo que avisa a Ginny y a Parvati y también a Luna- dijo hermione

- No creo que sea buena idea salir de aquí de momento - le dijo Pansy.

-Tranquila tengo mis métodos para comunicarme con ellas - le dijo Pansy.

Subieron a la habitación de Hermione, donde esta se asomó al baúl que había junto a la pared, Bueno no se asomó, metió medio cuerpo dentro. Cuando se levantó cerró el baúly dijo:

-Ya está, dicen que están aquí en diez minutos.

En diez minutos allí estaban las tres.

- Me tienes que decir como haces eso -dijo Pansy

- este secreto ni siquiera lo saben los chicos - dijo Ginny.

- Bueno, cuenta que ha pasado.-dijo Paravti.

Pansy contó todo lo que había oído, lo de la sala y el plan de esta noche y por supuesto la guinda de la broma, mañana antes de salir.

- Me parece una idea estupenda - dijo Ginny.

- Podemos traernos aquí nuestros vestidos y cambiarnos directamente - dijo parvati

- ¿Quién irá a por los trajes? - dijo Pansy - Ninguna estamos lo que se dice a salvo.

- No hay problema- dijo Hermione- Dobby!

- La señorita llama a Dobby, Dobby viene.

- Dobby podrías traer los trajes de mis amigas.

- Por supuesto, señorita, Dobby debe mucho a la señorita.

En dos minutos estaban todos los trajes en la habitación de Hermione.

Quedan dos horas para la cena vamos a cambiarnos.

Cada unos de las chicas sacó su vestido y se dispusieron a ponérselo. Todas salvo a Hermione a quien le había prohibido empezar a vestirse. En una hora, estaban vestidas y peinadas.

Parvati llevaba un vestido en color vino de gasa, ligero y con un falda con mucho vuelo. Acompañados de unos salones en el mismo tono. El vestido llegaba algo por debajo de la rodilla. Su pelo se encontraba peinado en una trenza lateral algo despeinada. El efecto de su cabello y el movimiento parecía que Parvati estuviera junto a una brisa suave constante.

Ginny y su pasión por los colores vivos había optado por un vestido algo más ajustado por encima de la rodilla de color amarillo, palabra de honor y con un tirante grueso. Muy moderno que había combinado con unos zapatos altísimos, con plataforma y taconazo en color naranja y fucsia. el peló lo llevaba suelto y liso.

Luna, era un caso aparte, pero llevaba un vestido verde en dos piezas. Consistia en un corsé, que había cubierto de plumas y no se veía el color original. Plumas verdes. Y una falda hasta el suelo, verde más oscuro, con dos franjas de plumas hasta el suelo en cada lateral. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un tocado de plumas. Llevaba unos zapatos negros, bajitos sin mucho tacón. Luna tenía un aspecto de ángel desplumado, bastante interesante y raro, muy raro.

Pansy, bueno Pansy era una diosa. Llevaba un palabra de honor azul oscuro que subía un cuarto por encima de la rodilla, y unos tacones gris marengo que estilizaban sus piernas. Su pelo negro y liso y los ojos ahumados. Nadie podía competir con su belleza.

- Es tu turno - dijo Pansy

- Vamos a ver que hay en tu armario.

Las chicas abrieron su armario, y empezaron a sacar, faldas, blusas, pantalones, un vestido rosa, que descartaron por infantil. Un vestido rojo, el de la boda de Bill y fleur, que aun le estaba bien, pero que fue descartado.

- Es bonito y me queda bien- dijo Hermione

- pero ya te han visto con él- dijo Pansy

Entonces, Luna sacó una funda de su bolso con extensión indetectable

- Eso que és? - preguntó Ginny.

- Es el vestido que me iba aponer en el cumpleaños de Harry. Me lo regaló una amiga, ni siquiera lo he abierto se me había olvidado.

- Entonces no sabes como es? - preguntó Parvati

- No.

- Pues vamos a verlo.

De la funda salio un espectacular vestido negro.

- Póntelo - fueron las palabras de Pansy.

Hermione se colocó el vestido. Sin escote, cuello barco de hombro a hombro. Con unas pequñisimas mangas de finísimas tiras de tela negra. El vestido llegaba un poco por encima de la rodillas, pero no era ajustado, sino más bien suelto, deslizado sobre su cuerpo. Era muy sencillo sin un detalle, pero el truco del vestido era la parte de atrás. Si por delante parecía un vestido negro muy sencillo y simple, que le quedaba muy bien , pero sencillo y simple; por detrás era totalmente espectacular. No había tela. Toda la espalda estaba al aire. desde los hombros hasta la cintura.

- Estas espectacular - dijo Parvati

- Y es tu estilo - dijo Ginny.

- Solo hacen falta los zapatos y el peinado - dijo Pansy.

Pansy duplicó sus zapatos, y les cambio el color, a negro. Y el pelo se le recogió en un moño desenfadado, pero que mantenía a rayas sus rizos, desordenados y salvajes. Un maquillaje muy natural, en el que destacaba solo sus ojos con rimmel negro.

- Bueno yo me voy que he quedado con mis chicos- dijo Pansy.

- Espérame Pansy que yo he quedado con Harry - dijo Ginny.

- Luna y yo vamos a Ravenclaw - dijo Parvati - recogeré a mi hermana

- Nos vemos en la cena, en media hora.

**Draco, Theo y Blaise.**

Theo: sigo pensando que deberíamos invitar a Pansy. Ya no e junta con ninguna chica.

Blaise: Pero entonces ya no sería noche de chicos

Draco: Anda vamos, que al final llegaremos tarde a la cena.

Los chicos, vestidos exactamente igual, traje negro, se disponían a entrar en la sala slytherin para buscar a Pansy. Ella ya estaba en el pasillo. Espectacular como siempre.

- Preciosa Pansy - dijo Theo

- Espectacular - dijo Draco con una Sonrisa - verdad que sí Blaise?

- Ehh... si, si , SI,muy muy guapa Pansy.

- Anda vamos al salón - dijo Pansy.

Cuando llegaron al salón ya había mucha gente, de su casa y de las casas de los tejones y de las águilas.

Ya estaban sentados cuando aparecieron las gemelas Patil, seguidas por Luna.

- ¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto Lovegood? - preguntó Blaise.

- Son plumas - dijo Draco.

- Está muy guapa , pero es extraño, parece, parece - dijo Theo

- Un ángel desplumado - dijo Pansy, recordando las palabras de Hermione, una hora antes.

-Exacto. Entonces, entraron la casa de los leones. Cada chica con un vestido más colorido y apretado que la anterior. Se sentaron. Y todo el mundo sabía que en el comedor solo faltaban Los rebeldes. Seamus y Neville, llevaban sentados un rato donde las águilas. Entonces entraron la pareja: Harry y Ginni, muy sonrientes, y se fueron a sentar junto a Luna.

- Muy bonito vestido Luna- dijo Harry en voz alta.

- Gracias Harry, tu también estás muy guapos, los _letinskis_ hacen que parezcas más guapo- dijo Luna.

- Entonces, tú y Ginny debéis de estar cubiertas - dijo Harry - Por cierto ¿donde está Hermione?¿Quizás debería ir a buscarla?

- No te preocupes amor, está bien- dijo Ginny

- O está demasiado avergonzada para aparecer - dijo Ron

- Todos sabemos que no tiene a nadie con quien venir, ni un vestido bonito que ponerse. Ella no tiene estilo, es fea, con ese pelo estropajoso y asqueroso. Es una sangre sucia traidora y para aprobar pasa las horas en la biblioteca, pero no es lista solo estudia, en vez de socializar. por eso está sola y nunca se ha divertido. Puedo apostar que nunca se ha acostado con nadie, total quier querría acostarse con ella. Seguro que ningún chico la ha besado con amor, ni sin amor. Hermione Granger es... - Lavander se vio interrumpida por Hermione.

- Cállate Lavander - Hermione lo había escuchado todo, pero no se había enfadado, había hablado altiva y orgullosa.

Todo el salón se calló. Hermione estaba guapísima, espectacular, impresionante. Lavander se calló por la humillación pero Ron se envalentonó

- Eres tonta Hermione Granger, crees que por ir como una puta, alguien se acostará contigo. No no lo crees, solo querías dejarme con la boca abierta, verdad, pues que sepas que no volveré contigo.

- Ja ja ja, no me hagas reír asquerosa y pobretona comadreja - Hermione estaba enfadada pero la vida la había enseñado a ser fría como el hielo - crees que me he vestido así para reconquistarte, eres un iluso Weasly, me he vestido así para demostrarte que ni tu ni todos vosotros conseguiréis hundirme.

- Cada vez eres más serpientes, que pena que ellos no te acepten y te rechacen y te odien - dijo Lavander.

Todas las casas estaban estupefactas, el comportamiento de Hermione era extraño. Sus amigos supieron que algo fallaba con su amiga, que algo no estaba bien. Incluso Pansy, que no la conocía, sabía que algo había pasado para que actuara así. Algo grave. Así que decidió cerrarles la boca a todos.

- Hermione - gritó Pansy - Siéntate con nosotros - y se apretó a Blaise para dejarle sitió.

Y su antes Theo, Draco y Blaise estaban sorprendidos, ahora las mandíbulas se les habían descolgado hasta el suelo. Pero quedaron en shok cuando, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó.

Ginny, Parvati y Luna tranquilizaron a sus compañeros.

- Hermione, ya los conoces, pero estos son Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabbini y Theo Nott - presentó Pansy

- Un gusto conocerlos - dijo Hermione, con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Comencemos a cenar - dijo Pansy - por cierto has estado sibilina. - y rió con fuerza sacándo una sonrisa a Hermione Granger.

**Que os ha parecido? Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, reviwes, etc**

**Nos leemos.**

**Un beso.**

**Isa.**


	11. Cena y Broma

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Hola, debo decir que lo siento mucho pero mi ordenador murió. Después de 10 años murió. Y bueno... la cosa esta así, exámenes, estudia, mi curso de inglés, un trabajito de tres horas por las tardes para pagar los estudios, no me daba para vivir y comprarme un ordenador por lo que no he tenido ordenador hasta que he reunido el suficiente dinero. Bueno y ha sido por eso. Así que perdón y gracias a las que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado han vuelto a leerme, que no me lo merezco por no haber actualizado.

Gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia. Gracias también a todos los que me dejen un review.

* * *

**_Una cena tensa y extraña y una broma venganza._**

...

- Hermione, ya los conoces, pero estos son Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabbini y Theo Nott - presentó Pansy

- Un gusto conocerlos - dijo Hermione, con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Comencemos a cenar - dijo Pansy - por cierto has estado sibilina. - y rió con fuerza sacándo una sonrisa a Hermione Granger.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso Granger? - preguntó Zabbini

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Granger

- Se refiere a esa manera de hablar tan nuestra - dijo Nott

- Bueno ya, se acabó no quiero oír hablar más del tema, disfrutemos de la noche - dijo Pansy.

Hay que decir que la noche no fue especialmente agradable. Hermiones hablaba de temas banales con Pansy. Malfoy no abrió la boca, salvo para decir monosílabos cuando Nott y Zabbini le preguntaban directamente. Harry, Neville y Seamus no sabían de que iba todo, y se habían puesto alerta, y aunque aún seguían atentos se habían relajado. Pero lo peor era la mesa de los leones. Hoy Hermione les había humillado, pero algunas leones se contentaban y consolaban diciéndose a ellas mismas que mañana lo pagarían.

Los profesores sabían que algo estaba pasando y que por supuesto no era bueno, pero Dumbledore había dado orden de dejar que los alumnos lo solucionaran entre ellos. Pero Snape y Minerva creían que esto podría ponerse bastante feo muy pronto.

Una vez terminada la cena, Hermione Granger fue la primera en levantarse y salir del comedor, sola y sin que nadie la acompañara. Cuando llegó a su sala común se quintó las pinzas del pelo y el pelo le calló suelto, y con mucho volumen producto del tiempo que había estado recogido. Ni se molestó en peinarlo. Se quitó los pendientes y la gargantilla que llevaba, eran los de todos los días, nada espectacular, y los dejó encima de la mesa. Se sacó los zapatos y los dejó tirados por los suelos. Se sentó en el sofá y miró fijamente la chimenea y el fuego. Dejó la mente en blanco y lo único que pensaba era en el crepitar de las llamas, que según pasaba el tiempo se iban apagando y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se quedó dormida su cabeza calló hacia un lado y se rodó cayendo del sofá al suelo. El golpe no la despertó, posiblemente hacía días que no descansaba correctamente, y esto era un grito de su cuerpo pidiéndole relax. Y allí estaba Hermione, tirada en el suelo delante de la chimenea, despeinada, sin zapatos, con el rimel corrido por el tiempo, las mejillas sonrojadas, el vestido subido hasta algo por debajo del trasero, dejando las piernas completamente desnudas y respirando débilmente; cuando Draco Malfoy la encontró.

Cuando Malfoy vio aquella estampa pensó que nunca había visto nada más bello pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento. Luego subió a su cuarto. Se quitó el traje se puso un pantalón de seda negro, y sin camiseta se metió en la cama. No llevaba ni quince minutos acostado cuando su conciencia le dijo que Hermione debería dormir en una cama y no en el suelo. Así que según estaba se levantó y bajó a despertarla y a mandarla a la cama, a la suya.

La vio en la misma posición y entonces la llamó. No respondía. Pues si que está dormida, pensó. entonces la llamó un poco más alto, pero seguía sin responder. Entonces se agachó a su lado, y la zarandeo un poco , llamándola. Casi gritaba, pero Hermione no parecía hacerle caso. Y en este momento, Draco Malfoy pensó que le podía haber sucedido algo. Por lo que, salió corriendo de la torre, a por el único profesor en el que confiaba, Severus Snape. Así que a las tres de la mañana, Severus Snape se encontró a Draco Malfoy jadeando y medio desnudo en la puerta de su despacho, diciendo no se qué de que Granger no despertaba. Le siguió y el vio a Hermione, mandó a Draco a por el director. Mientras él le tomaba el pulso. Cuando Dumbledore llegó, Snape ordenó a Draco que subiera a su habitación y que no le dijera nadie lo que había visto. Pero Malfoy se quedó y escucho la conversación.

S: Profesor, ¿qué le pasa a Granger?

D: Nada físico Severus, simplemente la presión la ha superado y está algo conmocionada, mañana despertará y se encontrará mejor que nunca.

S: Señor, creo que hay algo más y que está relacionando con la audiencia que pidió nada más empezar el año.

D: Severus. de momento no puedo decir que fue lo que me dijo la señorita Granger, pero le aseguro que cuando llegue el momento será el primero en saberlo.

S: Los primeros deberían ser sus padres señor y después sus amigos. No yo señor.

D: Severus, será usted el primero.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Draco estaba algo confunfifo pero no dijo nada sobre Hermione.

Hermione sin embargo estaba más serena, había dormido bien, bueno digamos que el desmayo o inconsciencia la habia dejado descansar.

Por eso se mañana cogió su baúl para irse a su casa, pero primero la broma.

Después del desayuno, tenso como siempre. Se encontraron todos en la entrada principal. Las Lavander's Girls habían empezado la broma cambiando sus baúles por otros iguales llenos de bichos y cosas asquerosas. Pero lo que no sabían es que Ginny, Parvati y Hermione había duplicado sus baúles y encogido los propios hasta hacerlos diminutos y poder llevarlos en el bolsillo. Así que en realidad lo que cambiaron fueron baúles de pega.

Segunda parte de la broma: Pansy, transformó toda la ropa de las Lavander' Girls, en ropa horrorosa, en harapos, en trapos y en bichos, todo esto sin sacarla del baúl, Pansy en una gran bruja. Cuando terminó se fue a reunir con los rebeldes. Estaban todos reunidos cuando llegó Pansy.

- Ya está hecho - dijo pansy

- solo falta la última parte - dijo Parvati

- Que tal se os ha dado? - Preguntó Pansy.

- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntaron los chicos.

- Ginny y yo hemos puesto la poción en sus vasos esta mañana- dijo Hermione, haciendo caso omiso a la intervención de los chicos

- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntaron los chicos otra vez.

Ginny, les puso al día en un minuto mientras esperaban a que la poción surgiera efecto. En ese momento Pansy tuvo que irse con sus amigos, que la esperaban.

-¿Qué hacías con ellos? - preguntó Zabbini

- Venganza- dijo Pansy.

En ese momento empezó el espectáculo. Todas las Lavander's Girls estaban pletóricas, relamiéndose de la "broma" cuando su aspecto empezó a cambiar. De repente su pelo empezó a cambiar de color, su nariz se hizo aguileña o con forma de cerdo o pato. Los dientes se volvieron amarillos o negros, los ojos se les hicieron muy grandes. Se deformaron. Entonces, los Slytherin y los Rebeldes se empezaron a reír. No se quedaron a humillarlas por completo, simplemente se subieron al tren, camino a sus casa en Navidad.

**Disculpas de nuevo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero hoy voy a hacer algo nuevo, me gustaría que intentarais adivinar que va a pasar:**

**1) Lavander se pondrá en contra de toda la familia Weasly.**

**2) Ron recapacitará**

**3) Severus pasará las vacaciones en casa de los tíos de Harry**

**4) Lucius cumplirá una misión de parte de Dumbledore**

**5) Hermione será una asesina.**

**Decidir que creeis que pasará: hasta tres, no valen más. Los que acierten serán premiados, o mencionados, o bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

**Gracias por todo, por leer, por los reviews, por todo. Gracias, gracias gracias y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen.**

**Un beso.**

**Isa Luxury.**


	12. Tren y a casa

**Hola! Me he decidido a compensaros por la espera durante todo este y largo mes en el que no he podido actualizar por culpa de mi escaso poder adquisitivo y de que mi ordenador murió.**

**Bueno dejando de lado las escusas, en el capítulo pasado dejé una pequeña encuesta, bueno unas opciones y los lectores debían leerla y contestar el que quisiera, bueno, pues las opciones correctas se irán desarrollando a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.**

**Pero os voy a dejar con la intriga un poco más... jajajaja**

**Dracoforever, Acizej-HaruZuchla, Silvia y Caroone : GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y bueno, os acercáis, algunas acertáis, otras os alejáis un poco. Bueno ya se irá viendo.**

* * *

_Entonces, los Slytherin y los Rebeldes se empezaron a reír. No se quedaron a humillarlas por completo, simplemente se subieron al tren, camino a sus casa en Navidad._

Los Rebeldes ocuparon un compartimento hacia el final del tren, en el último de los vagones. En la puerta de enfrente se situaron los Slytherin. Pansy aún se iba riendo, bajito, pero se iba riendo.

Las puertas se cerraron. Y ninguno, ni los rebeldes ni los Slytherin, salió del departamento hasta que llegaron a la estación. Durante todo el largo trayecto, en un compartimento y en otro, se escucharon animadas conversaciones, pero con una cosa en común, todos hacían lo posible para que el ambiente fuera lo más relajado posible, evitando ciertos temas.

Cuando el trayecto finalizó, todos los alumnos bajaron al andén, buscando a sus familiares.

Allí estaban los Weasly, con sus cabelleras pelirrojas. Estaban Fleur y Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, y los señores Weasly.

-Hijo- dijo la señora Weasly.

- Mamá - dijo Ron- Familia, os presento a mi novia, Lavander.

- Encantada - dijo Lavander.

- igualmente - dijo la familia Weasly.

- Bueno, no deberíamos irnos - dijo Lavander.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero nos falta una hermana - dijo Fred.

- Hola familia - dijo Ginny que ya se había acercado a su familia.

- ¿Y Harry? - preguntó Molly

- NO viene estas navidades, se va con Neville y Seamus, a casa de la abuela de Neville, que está muy sola. - dijo Ginny.

- Oh, vaya - dijo Molly - y Hermione vendrá con nosotros?

- No mamá, en el tren se lo pregunté y me dijo que se iba a su casa - dijo Ginny

- Es normal, mamá, recuerda que hace mucho que no pasa tiempo con su familia- le dijo Bill.

- Bueno... pues entonces nos vamos - dijo Arthur.

* * *

En otra parte del andén, Harry,Neville y Seamus iban a pasar las navidades con la señora Neville.

- Gracias señora por dejar que vayamos a su casa - dijo Seamus.

- No hay de que muchacho, pero vais a tener que ayudarme a limpiar, la habitaciones - dijo la Señora Neville.

- Sí, señora - dijeron Harry y Seamus con una sonrisa, mientras recogían sus cosas.

* * *

A no muy pocos pasos de allí, Hermione se despedía de las gemelas y de Luna. las gemelas se iban con su familia a la India. Estas les prometieron regalos. Luna sin embargo le había ofrecido a Hermione ir a cazar criaturas invisibles durante las Navidades. Hermione declinó esta oferta. Y se quedó con ella hasta que su padre y Luna se fueron. Entonces se quedó sola en el andén. Esperó minutos, y ya no quedaba nadie que le dijera algo, y se fue, sola y sin esperar a nadie. Ella pensó que nadie la había visto, pero en realidad sí. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson se dieron cuenta de que se había ido sola.

* * *

**Casa de los Weasly**

La Navidad en casa de los Weasly no fue lo que digamos muy agradable. Ginny estaba en guerra con su hermano y la novia de este. Y como su familia no sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo veían raro.

Lavander hacía lo que podía y hasta lo imposible para fastidiar a Ginny, y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Encima tenían que compartir habitación. Su madre la obligaba a hacer las tareas con ella, y aunque la pelirroja protestaba su madre no le permitía evitarlas.

Los hermanos Weasly, notaban la tensión y no la soportaban demasiado pero no decían nada, bueno los gemelos le lanzaban algunos dardos envenenados, que provocaban miradas reprobatorias de su madre.

Muchas eran las veces que Ginny quería matar a lavander y a su hermano, y por mucho que sus padres la regañaran, no iba a tratar bien a ninguno de los dos. No se lo merecían.

Una noche estaba en el jardín trasero, junto al cobertizo, cuando Fleur se sentó junto a ella. Lavander se la había vuelto a jugar estar tarde y había explotado, le había gritado cantidad de insultos. Por lo que sus padres la castigaron. Era injusto ellos no sabían lo que habían hecho.

F: ¿Cómo estás?

G: "gruñido"

F: Entendido. Cuando yo llegué, tampoco te caía bien. No me sopogtabas, y cgeías que estaba invadiendo tu casa, y cambiando las cosas.

G: No es lo mismo.

F: Déjame acabag Ginny, tú no me sopogtabas pogque ega algo nuevo. Me di cuenta de que tú no te acostumbgas bien a los cambios, pego me acabaste aceptando. Sin embargo, con Lavandeg, no es que no la aceptes, es que la odias pog algo.

G: No es que no te soportara es que no quería que cambiaras nuestra vida.

F: ¿Pog qué ese odio hacia Lavander, cuñada?

Ginny se sintió bien contándole todo a la francesa, desde los insultos, la pelea, el ultimátum de Hermione, el baile, las serpientes lo que intentó hacerles Lavander. Todo. Incluso le contó que estaba realmente preocupada por Hermione. Sus sospechas de que había algo que no le había contado y que le ocultaba.

Cuando las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, todo el mundo se sorprendió, pues sabían que la francesa no era santo de la devoción de la pelirroja. Dijeron que se iban a dormir, y la fleur acompañó a Ginny, antes de irse le dijo:

- Ginny no te pgeocupes, estoy contigo. Si se pasa ya vegemos como se la devolvemos.


	13. Regalos y Dumbledore en Malfoy Manor

**Buenoo... Muchas gracias AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa, Caroone , En Resumen soy un Heroe, dravoforever, silvia y SritaMalfoyNott por sus maravillosos comentarios que me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias también a todos los que leen la historia.**

**Recordar que los personajes no son míos, y que solo la acción es producto de mi imaginación. **

**Muchas Gracias :)**

* * *

_- Ginny no te pgeocupes, estoy contigo. Si se pasa ya vegemos como se la devolvemos._

_**Navidad y**_**_ Reunión._**

La navidad en casa de los Weasly no fueron agradables. Las miradas asesinas de Ginny volaban por encima de la mesa hasta impactar contra la cara de su hermano, que las ignoraba, y la de la estupida de su novia, Lavander, que le devolvía una sonrisa burlona a Ginny. Ginny se enfadaba, bueno en realidad, ardía en furia. Con su pelo rojo suelto y los ojos echando chispas, parecía la reina Boadicea. (Reina de los icenos que peleo hasta la muerte contra los romanos, ganando a muchos de ellos)

Y así, días tras día, en todas las comidas.

Pero el día en el que todo explotó, literalmente, fue el día de los regalos. Al despertarse, la familia entera se reunió en el salón, para recibir los regalos. Pero, la señora Weasly decidió aumentar la tensión y la emoción, obligándoles primero a desayunar. Fue el desayuno más rápido de la historia y el único sin miradas asesinas.

Tras, el desayuno supersónico, se empezaron a abrir los regalos. Todos y cada uno tenían un jersey tejido a mano por la señora Weasly. El señor Weasly había decidido regalar, libros este año, muggles, libros muggles, uno para cada uno. Bill y Fleur habían regalado fotos, fotos de la orden del fénix, cuando estaban todos, cuando ya faltaban. La señora Weasly no pudo evitar llorar.

- Es paga que siempge gecogdeis que estagemos juntos, y apoyandoos.

Había dos fotos, muy grandes, en la que estaban todos. En la primera, se veía a la familia Weasly, sin Percy, junto a Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, ... Ginny estaba llorando, porque muchos de los que aparecían en la foto habían muerto. Era la foto antes de la guerra, y había al menos 60 personas. En la segunda foto, el numero se había reducido bastante, y allí estaban, los Weasly, con Percy, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby, Hermione, la señora Logbottom y Neville.

Entonces, con los ojos vidriosos y aguados cogió las fotos y se fue hacia Fleur con ellas. Y le dijo:

-Mira las fotos, y dime que Hermione es la misma que antes.

Era cierto, que aunque en ambas sonreía, el la segunda había algo. Quizás era que la sonrisa no le iluminaba la cara como en la primera, que no le llegaba a los ojos. O puede que en sus ojos existiera esa sombra, esa sombra de muerte y le faltaba aquella chispa que tenía a todas horas en sus intentos constantes de cambiar el mundo. Algo estaba mal, era como si no fuera ella. Quizás era eso que Hermione ya no era más la chica que conocieron. Hermione había cambiado y no era por y para algo bueno.

El silencio en la casa se podía cortar, no sabían muy bien de que iba eso, pero los gemelos que no eran tontos cambiaron de tema. Y empezaron a dar sus regalos.

F: para papá, una caja de bombones.

A: Dirás media caja, porque falta la mitad.

G: Queríamos saber si estaban envenenados. Siguiente regalo. Mamá este es para ti. Un fular de seda azul.

M: muchas gracias hijos.

F: De nada mamá, Bill, para ti, unas botas de piel de dragón. Y para tu preciosa mujer, unos zapatos de piel de serpiente.

Fleur: Ggacias, sois adogables.

G: Si vuelves a decir eso se los regalamos a otra. Bueno Charlie querido hermano, hemos pensado en unos guantes nuevos de la mejor calidad.

C: ¿De dónde habéis sacado el dinero?

F: Negocios. Para Percy, un set de plumas y pergamino.

Percy: Gracias chicos. No hacía falta.

G: Si que hacía hermano, ganamos el triple que tú, que menos que te ayudemos. Ahora... Ron tu regalo. Un túnica de gala en condiciones.

R: Gracias, habéis pasado a ser mis favoritos.

F: Y ahora para nuestra pequeña, te hemos comprado, un vestido.

Ginny se quedó perpleja, sus hermanos le habían comprado un vestido carísimo, que le encantaba, que le quedaba de muerte.

G: No digas nada hermanita, a Harry le hemos mandado un traje de la mejor calidad. Es para vuestra primera cena solos.

Ginny enrojeció hasta la raíz, pero estaba feliz. Lavander sin embargo estaba algo celosa de que todos hubieran recibido regalos menos ella.

Percy, Charly y Ginny, habían encargado la cena del día anterior. Una cena de un restaurante muy caro, y lujoso. Su madre se lo había agradecido. Y todos habían celebrado su idea. Por lo que solo quedaban los regalos de Ron.

Ron regaló chuches y bromas de Zonko. A todos salvo a su novia, que le regaló un collar de oro. Que hizo que la rubia diera saltitos, y la felicidad de Ginny se esfumara. Entonces descubrió pequeños paquetes bajo el árbol. Antes de que fuera a recogerlos DObby, apareció en el salón cargado con regalos de parte de Harry. Harry regalaba un perfume a la señora Weasly, una maqueta de un avión al señor Weasly, Un ramo para Fleur, y un pendiente de mamut para Bill. Para Charlie, una mochila indestructible. Para Percy, le regaló un libro muy interesante acerca de los gobiernos de las diferentes criaturas mágicas. Para los gemelos, dos escobas nuevas. Y Para Ginny, unos pendientes con lágrimas esmeraldas, un collar a juego y un anillo sencillo, sin piedra, como de promesa, en el que estaba grabado "Te quiero". Ginny era muy feliz en ese momento. Pero a nadie le pasó desapercibido que Ron no había recibido regalo.

Con la emoción de lo de Harry, y las bromas de sus hermanos, a Ginny se le olvidó lo de los paquetes. Pero acababan de cenar y por alguna razón todo estaban enfrente en el salón frente al árbol sin discutir, en una sensación de calma extraña. Entonces Ginny desvió la mirada hacia el árbol y recordó los paquetes. Ginny se levantó y los sacó. Cada paquetito tenía un nombre. Entonces Ginny identificó la letra.

Molly: ¿qué es eso?

Ginny: Son los regalos de Hermione.

Fred y George: Queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos.

Ginny empezó a repartir los regalos.

Fred y George: Queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos.

Había terminado de dar los regalos, y Ron y Lavander no tenían.

Fred y George: Queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos, queremos nuestros regalos.

- a callar - gritó Molly Weasly- Ahora vamos a abrir los regalos.

Desenvolvieron sus regalos, eran cajitas como cofres, idénticas, de color negro. Y el nombre en la tapa con la fina y pulcra caligrafía de Hermione.

Entonces todos abrieron sus regalos. Y fue maravilloso. Pequeñas luces y chispitas salieron de la caja, dando un espectáculo de estrellas y cohetes de colores que iban formando imagenes o proyecciones de algunos recuerdos de Hemione con la familia Weasly: La boda de Bill y Fleur, la inauguración de Sortilegios Weasly, los dragones de Charlie, el verano del torneo con percy, las bromas de los weasly, ginny y sus vestidos de colores, ginny haciendo el tonto en la sala común de Griffindor, Ginny y Harry durmiendo en el suelo en posición de haberse peleado en vez de haber dormido juntos. Pequeño problema de que tanto Harry como Ginny se muevan muchísimo mientras duermen.

Y la última imagen, es una proyeción de chispitas de colores de la última fiesta, con Hayy, Neville y Seamus, con Luna, Padma, Parvati, Ginny y Pansy con sus maravillosos vestidos. Entonces las chispitas volvieron a las cajas. Y todo volvió a su sitio.

- Ha sido magavilloso - dijo Fleur

- Hermione es una gran bruja - dijo Fred.

- esa chica vale millones - dijo Arthur.

- Que pena que este año no pase las navidades con nosotros - dijo Molly.

- Pues sí - dijo George

- ¿le habáis mandado vuestros regalos? - preguntó Molly.

- Sí mama - respondieron todos los Weasly, menos Ron y Lavander.

* * *

Casa de los Malfoy.

En casa de los malfoy se habían reunido a cenar, los Malfoy, el señor Parkinson y Pansy, la señora Zabbini y Blaise, el señor Nott y Theo y Severus Snape.

Disfrutaban de una cena de Navidad agradable, esa noche se quedarían a dormir y mañana sería hora de abrir los regalos. La señora Malfoy habían intentado año tras años que su hijo y los hijos de sus amigos abrieran los regalos con tranquilidad y elegancia, después de un desayuno ameno y tranquilo pero nunca jamás había dado resultado, hasta que Lisa Zabbini le había dicho entre risas que los dejara que un día era un día. Desde entonces, el día de los regalos era el único día en el que se podía ver a las familias Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabbini y Nott en pijama con el pelo alborotado abriendo los regalos.

Los regalos eran ropa carísima, joyas carísimas, sofisticados artilugios, antigüedades, etc. Un nivel de poder adquisitivo altísimo. pero aquella Navidad fue distino, porque en mitad del Salón apareció Dumbledore.

- Albus - dijo Severus extrañado.

- Severus, necesito de tus servicios como excelente mago - dijo Dumbledore - Así por cierto, siento interrumpir sus vacaciones, dijo mirando a los sorprendidos exmortífagos. Por cierto deberías llevarte a alguien de tu confianza. No creo que tengas problemas pero ... por si acaso.

- No importa Dumbledore - dijo Narcisa.

- Necesito que vea este Patronus Severus, pero debe ser en secreto. - dijo dumbledore.

Narcisa se llevó a todos a la cocina, pero Severus interrumpió:

- Si necesito a alguien de mi confianza quiero que se queden Lucius Malfoy, Andrew Parkinson y Theodore Nott Senior.

- Por supuesto Severus, entonces si la señora de la casa me lo permite, me gustaría permanece a solas con estos hombres para hablar con ellos de algo de suma gravedad.

- Claro que sí, sin ningún problema - dijo Narcisa, y desaparecieron todos quedando solo Snape, Lucius, Theoodore y Andrew junto a Dumbledore.

SS: ¿Cual es el problema?

AD: Esta mañana me llegó este patronus con mensaje.

"_Profesor Dumbledore, creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas y no consecuencia de la guerra y de mis temporadas escondidas y huyendo, temiendo de todo y por todo. Profesor me gustaría quedar hoy a la tarde, sé que es precipitado, pero necesito hablar con usted. Saludos, Hermione Granger"_

SS: Señor, ¿qué está pasando con esa chica?

AD: Pues en realidad Severus, no lo sé, sé que ha pasado por cosas muy duras, hay otras que solo me dejó caer o intuir, me ha hecho algunas preguntas extrañas, pero en su totalidad no lo sé. Hermione Granger es muy inteligente Snape, ha conseguido información de mi parte dándome pequeños datos importante y totalmente verdaderos, pero que no puedo relacionar de ninguna manera.

AP: Es la amiga de Potter, ¿verdad?

LM: Sí, y estuvo en esta misma casa durante la guerra.

AD: es verdad, ella me contó la tortura sufrida a manos de Bellatrix.

TN: PArece que ella tiene la certeza de que algo pasa con ella, pero no entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver Severus en esto.

AD: Quedé con Hermione ayer por la tarde, y no apareció. No está en su casa. Necesito que la encuentres.

SS: Puede que se haya ido con su familia a pasar las vacaciones. Que yo sepa tenían familia en Francia.

AD: Severus, la primera cosa que me dijo en la audiencia que me pidió en Septiembre. Fue: No tengo familia.

SS: ¿Cómo que no tiene familia?

AD: Están muertos Severus. Y lo he comprobado. Sus padres, sus tíos, su prima y su primo, y sus abuelos. Todos, no tiene a nadie.

LM: Posiblemente esté pasando las vacaciones con los Weasly.

AD: Puedo preguntarle una cosa a su hija señor Parkinson?

AP: Por supuesto. Pansy, ven.

Pansy apareció en la puerta y no se movió de allí.

AD: Señorita, Hermione Granger ha pasado als vacaciones con los Weasly?

PP: No señor,

AD: ¿Puede que este con Lovegood o con el señor Potter?

PP: No Señor,

AD: Las hermanas Patil, Seamus Finnigan o Logbottom?

PP: No señor, en el andén se dispidió y esperó a que se fueran sus amigos y se fue sola.

AD: ¿Estás segura?

PP: Sí Señor, y Draco puede afirmalo, el también lo vio.

AD: Gracias señorita, puede retirarse.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Pansy se giró y dijo:

PP: Profesor me permite un comentario.

AD: Por supuesto.

PP: Hermione oculta algo.

AD: ¿Por qué lo cree?

PP: Porque ahora parece una slytherin, todos los insultos, las bromas, las humillaciones... No llora señor, ni en público ni ha escondidas. SImplemente se acerca, les insulta como nosotros, le desprecia, les mira por encima del hombre, con odio infinito, con desprecio absoluto, hasta con asco. Y eso es raro. pero a la vez se nota que por ahí dentro sigue siendo ella, trata con extrema delicadeza y humanidad a los elfos, sonríes a sus amigos y se comporta como siempre. Salvo por la sensación de cansancio que lleva encima de hastío y de venganza.. Sabe quién se ha dado cuenta? Sus amigos y sus enemigos. Fue Draco Malfoy el priemro que dijo que pasaba algo. Quizás quiera saber, que muchas noches se escapa del castillo y vuekve antes de que amanezca. Va al bosque prohíbido.

AD: ¿Cómo sabe eso señorita Parkinson?

PP: Draco la siguió una noche. Y Cuando volvió dijo: hay algo raro. Ni siquiera Draco la ha vuelto a molestar.

Entonces sí, se fue y cerró la puerta.

AD: Debo irme, por favor Severus, encuentra a esa chica.

Albus Dumbledore se desapareció.

SS: No hace falta que me acompañéis.

LM: Hemos dado nuestra palabra de que te ayudaríamos y eso vamos a hacer.

NT: ¿Qué sabes de esa chica?

LM: No mucho, la verdad, lo que todo el mundo.

AP: Severus, creo que habría que buscar en las casas de su familia. Si lo que fuera sabía que su familia estaba muerta, no habría buscado en cada casa, ¿no?

SS: Es un buen punto de partida.

LM: Te encargas tú de localizar las casas?

SS: no tardo nada, en averiguarlo. Ahora vuelvo.

Severus Snape se desapareció.

LM: Deberíamos decir algo?

TN: No. Mejor dejarlo estar.

* * *

Ya vestidos, Lucius, Theodore, Andrew y Severus, y con las direcciones de todas las propiedades de los Granger. Se decidieron a buscarla. Y todavía no era la hora de comer. Esperaban llegar terminar con esto antes de la noche. Hermione, aunque buena bruja, ya había pasado una noche sin poder localizarla. No serían buenas dos noches.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Isa Luxury**


	14. Nadie Sabe nada, excepto ¿¿ella?

**Holaaa! :) Me dirijo a ustedes para decirles, que me voy de vacaciones. Por lo que lo siento mucho pero no se cuando podré actualizar. Me voy este domingo 14 y vuelvo el 21. Me voy con unos amigos a surfear a Irlanda. Quiero decir, pero no estoy segura que quizás actualice el viernes o el sábado antes de irme. Sino pues será el 22 o 23 de Julio. Lo siento.**

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Maggie Malfoy:** No sé si Hermione tendrá así nuevos poderes pero había pensado en que aumentaran de manera considerable, quizás incluso realizar algunos hechizos sin varita. Suelo preferir los capítulos cortos, pero a veces me viene la inspiración y me extiendo, así que básicamente depende del día. Me parece entender que queréis más detalles, de lo que piensan, sienten y de los lugares. Intentaré hacerlo. Y como iba a matar a Dumebledore, Snape y a Dobby, me parecieron unas muertes injustas, como la de Fred, que también está resucitado. GRACIAS!

**acisej haruzuchia: **Gracias. Creo que en mi historia Hermione va a ser fuerte y dura. Quizás algo cruel y despiadada, pero esto no lo sé. Hermione va a ser la más fría, aun sin ser una slytherin. Severus como su padre? No lo había pensado, pero creo que se vería bien, no?

**Silvia: **Gracias, muchas gracias. Aunque no lo he entendido muy bien, ¿crees que los padres de Nott, Parkinson y Malfoy saben lo que pasa con Hermione? Te adelanto que no, pero que algo sospecharán.

**dracoforever**: Lo sieto, pero hay que dejar intriga sino, no me leen el próximo capítulo. Así que creo que dentro de un par de capítulos me querrás matar... jajaja.

**Sweet163: **Holaa! Ron y Lavander son un dolor de muelas pero no tiene nada que ver con la actitud de Hermione, quizás la agrava y le dan a Hermione carta blanca para actuar de manera distinta.

**Caroone:** Vale creo que te perdiste con las abreviaturas de los padres de los slytherin. Lo siento mucho, lo hice porque el dialogo era largo y no quería estar todo el rato: Severus dijo, LUcios contestó,... pero si no te gusta, lo cambio. Gracias por la sugerencia.

**J.K Malfoy Mellark :** Muchas gracias! :)

**SritaMalfoyNott: ** Gracias por comentar. Hermione oculta cosas, pero aun no sabe muchas.

**DEJEN REVIEWS :D y seré FELIZ.**

* * *

_Ya vestidos, Lucius, Theodore, Andrew y Severus, y con las direcciones de todas las propiedades de los Granger. Se decidieron a buscarla. Y todavía no era la hora de comer. Esperaban llegar terminar con esto antes de la noche. Hermione, aunque buena bruja, ya había pasado una noche sin poder localizarla. No serían buenas dos noches._

_**Nadie sabe nada, excepto ... ¿ella?**_

Casa de los Malfoy:

- ¿Ya se ha ido Severus? - preguntó Lisa Zabinni.

En el saló se encontraban todos, hasta los elfos domésticos, que traían instrumentos y pociones para el viaje. Severus hacía treinta minutos que se había ido, no lo esperaban hasta dentro de otra media hora, alrededor de la una de la tarde.

- Sí querida - dijo Andrew Parkinson

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó Narcissa Malfoy

- Vamos a salir, llegaremos por la noche - dijo Lucius

- ¿Dónde vais? - preguntó Draco

- Es mejor que no lo sepas jovencito - le dijo Theodore

- Vamos a ayudar a Dumbledore - dijo Andrew

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Blaise

- Porque le prometimos nuestra ayuda a Severus, porque fue gracias a Dumbledore que no estamos encerrados y porque la verdad me intriga - dijo Lucius.

En ese momento se apareció en la casa, Severus. Perfectamente ataviado y a juego con los otros tres hombres. Eran los trajes de mortífagos pero modificado. Vestidos de negro con las capas pero sin máscaras. Los materiales que preparaban los elfos ya estaban terminados. Entonces todos se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos y se disponían a atravesar la puerta cuando...

- Tened cuidado, por favor - dijo Narcissa Malfoy.

- No te preocupes amor, no nos pasará nada - le respondió Lucius con una sonrisa cándida, de verdad quería a aquella mujer.

Nada más salir de la finca se aparecieron cerca de la primera casa. La casa donde vivían Hermione y sus padres en Londres. Estaba cuidada pero deshabitada. Al entrar se dirigieron a la cocina. Baldosas marrones y paredes de azulejo blanco. La nevera con comida, la despensa con comida caducada de hacía cuatro meses más o menos. En el salón una botella de cognada medio evaporada, por culpa de haber estado abierto, un vaso cognac aguado, aguado por culpa del hielo. Películas y libros muchos libros. Fotos de familia: La boda de sus padres, la boda de sus tíos, Hermione con una niña algo más pequeña en la playa, Hermione con un chico alto de ojos claros y aspecto chulesco, junto a un coche, esa era la más reciente.

Subieron a las habitaciones, habitación de invitados equipada pero sin nada. EL baño, con cremas, maquillaje, un secador de pelo, crema de afeitar. Habitación de los padres de Hermione, en color crema, con el suelo negro. Cama de 2x2 metros. Muy elegante. Hay ropa pero falta. Y la Habitación de Hermione, completamente vacía y recogida, con polvo de no haber estado con olor a cerrado pero ordenada y limpia. Cama individual pegada a la pared, paredes violetas, suelo en negro, un escritorio, y no hay nada, nada en los armarios, nada en los cajones. Nada. Salvo una estantería con libros, literatura clásica: Romances shakesperianos, novelas de aventuras, relatos de miedo, dramas de Austen, etc.

- Aquí no hay nada - dijo Lucius

- ¿Puede que alguien se lo haya llevado? - preguntó Theodore Nott

- Creo que ha sido Hermione la que se lo ha llevado - dijo Severus.

- Entonces nos vamos - dijo Theodore.

Los cuatro hombres se aparecieron en la costa este de Ingaterra. Y buscaron la casa de los abuelos de Hermione. Una casa muy pequeña, de una sola planta junto a la playa. Muy mona y acogedora. Al entrar los magos se encontraron, con una casa recogida, en la que se podían ver los rastros y las huellas de la magia. Una casa blanca y azulo, de muebles antiguos. Con una cocina comedor amplia, un baño acondicionado a las necesidades de los dos señores mayores, y una habitación blanca impoluta. Todo estaba allí no faltaba nada, la ropa en los armarios, las cremas y jabones en el baño, vino en una pequeña bodeguita y comida en la cocina. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron detrás de la casa, donde había un jardincito, con petunias, rosales, pensamientos, jaras, algunos arboles frutales (un limonero, un cerezo, etc)...

- Tienen una casa acogedora - dijo Andrew Parkinson

- Es cierto, en verdad la familia de Hermione Granger tienen un gusto sofisticado y elegante - dijo Theodores Nott.

- Mirad! Deberías ver esto - Severus los llamó a gritos desde los árboles.

Al reunirse con Severus vieron, unas pequeñas excavaciones naturales, tumbas. Con sus cruces y unos salmos y flores mágicas que no se marchitan.

- Lo más probable es que los enterrara Hermione Granger - dijo Lucius Malfoy.

- Llamadme lo que queráis pero no creo que nadie deba enterrar a su familia completamente solo - dijo Theodore Nott.

- He encontrado la casa en Australia donde vivieron sus padres durante la guerra - dijo Severus - será mejor que vayamos

Se volvieron a aparecer, esta vez en Australia. Una casita de montaña. A nombre de Lori y Michael Starling. La casa amplia y con cierto lujo, estaba amueblada en tonos verde lima, granate, negro pizarra, y crema. Todas las habitaciones con la misma gama de colores. Y estaba habitada cuando la gente dejó de vivir. Ropa, comida, utensilios, un coche en el garaje y una motocicleta vieja en la parte de atrás. Encontraron sus tumbas en el cementerio local. Dos lápidas con las iniciales de sus verdaderos nombres talladas en la parte baja. Con flores blancas para ambos.

- Ya solo nos quedan dos casas - dijo Theodoro - ¿Dónde se puede haber metido?

- No lo sé - dijo Severus - y he de reconocer que me empiezo a preocupar bastante.

- Ya es bastante tarde, son las siete, - dijo Andrew- ¿qué os parece si nos dividimos y miramos ambas casas a la vez?

- Está bien.

Andrew parkinson y Theodore Nott se aparecieron en una casa familiar del extrarradio londinense.

Una casa sencilla y bien cuidada. En la cocina había dibujos por las paredes y en la nevera una foto de tres personas. Anna, la hermana de la madre de Hermione, Pierre, el marido francés de Anna, y una niña pequeña. La familia Dumoret. Una habitación llena de juguetes de niña. Una habitación rosa. La habitación de los padres en verde botella. Una casa normal. No encontraron nada. Entonces recordaron que esa familia tenía una casa en Francia, por lo que se parecieron allí directamente, buscando algo, lo que fuera.

Un pequeño estudio en Paris, quizás de los años de soltería de Pierre. En color negro y granate. Parecía abandonado. Alguien había estado allí. Se habían llevado algunas cosas. Sobretodo fotos, y algunas películas.

- Volvamos con Severus y Lucius - dijo Andrew

- Sí, será lo mejor - reconoció Theodore.

Al aparecerse en la casa donde estaban Lucius y Severus, estos les preguntaron si la habían encontrado.

- NO hemos enocntrado nada, ni en Londrés, ni en Paris - dijo ANdrew

- pero alguien estuvo en Paris, se han llevado fotos y algunos de esos discos, patílulas - dijo Theodore

- Se dice películas, pero bueno - dijo Severus.

- Por cierto, ¿de quién es esta casa? - preguntó Theodore

- Esta casa es del primo de Hermione, Philip Granger. Su tío murió el año pasado. Y su tía murió en el parto de Philip.

- Aquí también faltan cosas - dijo Lucius.

- ¿Fotos y películas como en las otras?- preguntó Andrew

- No. También falta algo de ropa - dijo Severus - pero tampoco está aquí y ya no nos quedan sitios.

- Quizás alguien sepa algo - aventuró Theodore.

- Vayamos a Malfoy Manor, cenaremos y después seguiremos buscando - dijo Lucius.

Los cuatro hombres se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

- Narcissa, querida - Lucius besó a su mujer - Cenaremos rápido, debemos volver a salir.

- Lucius, Pansy nos ha dicho que Dumbledore preguntó por Hermione Granger - dijo Narcissa

- Sí, estamos buscando a Hermione Granger, Cissy - le dijo Severus- Ha desaparecido

- Una niña no desaparece sin más - dijo Lisa Zabinni - Estará en casa de algún familiar.

- ¿Qué te crees que hemos estado haciendo? - dijo Andrew - No está en las casas familiares. No sabemos donde buscar.

En ese momento hicieron acto de presencia Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Venían cubiertos de barro, excepto Pansy, habían estado jugando al quidditch.

- Pansy - le preguntó su padre - necesitamos que nos digas toda la gente a la que Hermione Granger le pueda haber confesado algún secreto.

- Pues Ginny Weasly y Luna Lovegood - dijo Pansy - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No lo sabemos - dijo Lucius - También Potter imagino.

- No - dijo Pansy

- ¿Potter no? - preguntó Lucius.

- Hermione es una chica y si lo que buscas son secretos, antes que un chico lo sabe una chica - dijo Pansy.

- Y tú con quién te confiesas Pansy? Tú, no tienes amigas chicas - le preguntó Blaise.

- Últimamente con Hermione, pero nada demasiado secreto - confesó Pansy.

Tras una cena rápida y llena de preguntas que se dejaron sin contestar, por lo menos en su mayoría. Los cuatro hombres se disponían a salir cuando, Cissy cerró la puerta con magia.

- Vais a hablar con dos niñas - les dijo Cissy - ¿Creéis que os van a decir algo? Además, habéis sido mortífagos, ellas están en el otro lado.

- Y sois hombres - dijo Lisa - Iremos con vosotros.

- Y los niños? - preguntó Andrew

- Quédate tú - le dijo Lisa Zabinni.

- Lo haremos así - se interpuso Severus - Lucius, Andrew y Theodore quedaros aquí. Yo me iré con Cissy y Lisa a preguntarles.

Los aludidos cedieron y fueron las dos mujeres y Severus quienes se aparecieron cerca de la madriguera.

* * *

Casa de los Weasly.

Todos los Weasly estaban cenando juntos, quedaban tres días para volver a Hogwarts. La cena consistía en un estofado con patatas y verduras y con una maravillosa tarta casera de postre.

La cena transcurrió con la habitual tensión. Ginny no se dirigían a su hermano Ron ni a su novia. Estos dos no hablaban casi con ningún hermano. Fleur alternaban conversaciones con su marido, con su suegra, y con su cuñada. Ya estaban con la tarta y el café cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue Bill el que se levantó a abrir. Cuando salió al rellano se topo con tres figuras. Un hombre, Severus Snape. Una mujer rubia con un traje negro, muy elegante, perfectamente peinada y maquillada, Narcissa Malfoy. Y Una tercera mujer, con el pelo negro, esbelta, pero bajita, delgada pero con curvas, una belleza a pesar de su edad, de la que no conocía su nombre.

- William Weasly - saludó Severus Snape.

- Profesor Snape, señoras- saludó a su vez Bill.

- ¡Bill! ¿Quién es? - gritó Alguno de los gemelos.

En ese momento apareció Arthur Weasly que salía del salón. Y Molly Weasly se encontró con los tres visitantes a la que volvía de por más café.

- Sentimos importunar a estas horas de la noche pero es importante - habló Narcissa Malfoy.

- Pasen y siéntense con nosotros. Hay café y tarta - Ofreció Molly haciéndolos pasar al salón donde se encontraban todos los Weasly. Charly, y Ginny se levantaron. Y en sus sitios se sentaron Ambas mujeres. Bill volvió a sentarse junto a su esposa, Charly se situó detrás de su hermano Bill, apoyando las manos en el respaldo. Fleur cogió la mano de su esposo y atrajo con la otra hacia sí a Ginny. Los gemelos dejaron de reír y se sentaron en la mesa con seriedad. Percy miraba atentamente la mesa. Mientras Molly repartía tazas de café y porciones de tarta a los tres visitantes. Entonces cogió la palabra la visitante desconocida.

- Bueno, creo que a mi no me conocen, me llamo Lisa Zabbini y soy la madre de Blaise Zabbini - se presentó Lisa.

- Un gusto conocerla señora - respondió Bill por la familia Weasly.

- Sabemos que nuestra presencia aquí les trae malos recuerdos y crea tensión - empezó a hablar Narcissa Malfoy pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

- ¿Por qué será?

- No interrumpas Ronald - dijo Charly - siga señora.

- Pero era verdaderamente importante - finalizó Cissy Weasly.

- Necesitamos hablar con Ginny Weasly - Severus fue directo al asunto.

- ¿Para qué queréis hablar con mi hija? - preguntó Molly.

- Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas - dijo Lisa - A solas.

- Pueden hablar en la habitación de mi hija - dijo Arthur - Pero bajo ningún concepto sola.

- Miren, que les parece si hablan con mi hermana pero yo estaré presente - dijo Bill.

- Nos parece bien, además Severus se puede quedar aquí a disfrutar del maravilloso café de la señora Weasly - dijo Lisa - Por cierto, ¿la tarta es casera?

- sí -dijo Molly.

- Pues esta buenísima - dijo Lisa, mientras ella y Cissy se levantaban junto con Ginny y Bill.

En el camino por las escaleras, hacia la habitación Cissy le dijo a Lisa.

- ¿por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Él que? - preguntó Lisa haciéndose la desentendida.

- Dejar a Severus abajo - le dijo Cissy - No te lo va a perdonar.

- Oh vamos, si no es para tanto, además recuerdas aquella broma en Halloween, pues me he vengado - reconoció Lisa

- Si eso fue hace más de 18 años, y te vengas siempre que puedes del pobre - dijo Cissy.

- Severus Snape haciendo una broma, le emborracharon o estaba bajo un imperio? - Preguntó Bill

- Jajaja, dí que sí muchacho - si es que este hombre es un soso, sin sal, aburrido - dijo Lisa

Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny.

- Mira bonita, solo queremos saber, los sitios donde puede haber ido Hermione - dijo Cissy.

- Pues no sé, puede que esté en su casa o visitando a su prima, ¿por? - preguntó Ginny

- Dumbledore quiere hablar con ella, y mandó a Severus a buscarla, pero no la ha encontrado - dijo Lisa

- Tiene casa en Francia - dijo Ginny - Y no sé ningún sitio más.

Al bajar, Severus se levantó como un resorte. Y después de despedirse de los Weasly rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta. Habían cerrado la puerta ya y se disponían a desaparecerse para ir a la casa de Lovegood, cuando Bill les llamó.

- Disculpad,¿Hermione está en problemas? - preguntó Bill

- No lo sabemos, pero no aparece - dijo Cissy

- Bill, te pedimos discreción - dijo Severus.

- Por supuesto, pero avisenme si pasa algo.

- Lo primero que haremos - dijo Lisa

Y se desaparecieron.

* * *

Casa de Luna Lovegood.

Luna se encontraba en el río junto a su casa cuando aparecieron Narcissa, Lisa y Severus en el jardín de los Lovegood. Se dirigieron a hablar con ella.

- Señorita Lovegood - dijo Snape

- Profesor - sonrió Luna

- Necesitamos saber los lugares donde podría estar Hermione - dijo Narcissa.

- En su casa - repsondió Luna

- Ya hemos intentado buscarla allí, y en la de su familia pero no la encontramos, ¿se te ocurre otro sitio? - preguntó Lisa.

- La de sus amigos.

- No, ya hemos buscado - dijo Cissy.

- Vayámonos, no sacaremos nada de ella - dijo Severus.

- La de Ian - dijo Luna.

- ¿Quién es Ian? - preguntó Cissy.

- Es el amigo de Lip - dijo Luna.

- ¿Quien es Lip? - preguntó Luna.

- Su primo, Philip Granger, Lip Granger.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar Hermione con Ian? - Preguntó Severus.

- Esquiaban juntos en invierno, Hermione, Ian y Lip.

- ¿Donde vive Ian?- Preguntó Severus - ¿Sabes su apelido?

- Ian Gallagher, vive en Chicago - respondió Luna.

- Gracias guapísima - dijo Lisa.

Después de esta conversación se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

- ¿Vamos mañana a buscarla? - preguntó Lucius.

- Nos vamos ya - dijo Narcissa.

- ¿Vamos? - dijo Severus.

- Sí claro, Tú, Lucius y yo - dijo Narcissa bastante decidida.

Ambos se miraron, y supieron que de nada servía discutir con ella. Los niños se habían acostado, así como Andrew y Theodore. Lisa también se iba a acostar.

Así que, Lucius, Severus y Narcissa se aparecieron en Chicago.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews? :)**

**Un besazo.**

**Isa Luxury.**


	15. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Holaaa! Bueno pues al final me da tiempo a actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones. Así que ya está seguro: el próximo capítulo será el 22 o 23 de Julio. **

**Recordad que los personajes no son míos, sino de la J.K. Rowling, que solo me invento las acciones y que es sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Comencemos con las RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**Silvia:** Gracias por comentar. La verdad que pensé en hacer el capítulo más largo y dejarlo justo, justo nada más encontrar a Hermione, pero me dije a mi misma, no seas mala. Al final he conseguido actualizar antes de irme, me parecía una faena dejaros tanto tiempo sin un capítulo, así que todo tuyo, te lo dedico.. :P Muchas gracias, me lo voy a pasar en grande. LO de la historia, antiguos dioses, celebraciones, rituales, ceremonias antiguas y sobre todo paganas me encanta, de verdad adoro la historia antigua. Así que lo más probable es que haya alguna referencia, de todas maneras si hago referencia lo aclararé para evitar malentendidos. GRACIAS. Tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Por lo menos satisfecha de mi trabajo.

**Sweet163: **Tranquila porque en este capítulo descubrimos donde esta Hermione.

**Caroone: **La he escondido tanto, porque me parecía algo surrealista que a la primera la encontraran. Tenían que esforzarse, tenían que hablar con Bill, bueno tenían que sufrir un poco.

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Hermione es lista, y sabe como esconderse y no dejar pistas. No quiero quitarle la humanidad y la bondad a Hermione, solo quiero algo de Evolución en su comportamiento. Hermione siempre ha sido bastante maltratada y cada daño que ella no exteriorizaba pues lo tragaba y se iba haciendo cada vez más dura y más fuerte y más fría y más racional. No es que sea mala ni mucho menos. Hay una frase que dice:_ Asegúrate de que la quieres porque si rompes esa coraza y luego resulta que no la quieres, ella no volverá a abrir su corazón y la habrás destruido para siempre._ Pensaba meterla por algún lado. Severus no va a cambiar va a ser como siempre ha sido, lo que pasa es que antes era un doble espía y no podía mostrarse, bueno algo frío y soso sí que es, pero sabe hacerse querer. Gracias y que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

**Bloody Snake.6: **Pues sí, este es solo un capítulo de relleno, pero es que no me podía saltar todo el período de la búsqueda así como así. Así que Malvada como Umbridge... jajaja me ha gustado. Soy malvada como Umbridge. Las descripciones, se me dan fatal. Si tengo que describir un sitio pues me esmero y suelo hacer largas parrafadas, lo que pasa es que no quería aburrir. Y lo de la cama de 2x2, me estaba imaginando la habitación. Yo siempre he querido una cama de 2x2 y además que no levante mucho del suelo. No sé a que idea te refieres con interesante. Porfa me lo aclaras. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR, POR LEER. NOS VEMOS DESPUES DE MIS VACACIONES. UN BESAZO A TODO EL MUNDO.**

* * *

_- Ian Gallagher, vive en Chicago - respondió Luna._

_[...]_

_Así que, Lucius, Severus y Narcissa se aparecieron en Chicago._

**_¿Qué está pasando?_**

__Chicago.

La residencia de Lip Granger está en el sur de la ciudad, precisamente en la zona más pobre y peligrosa. Es una casa majestuosa, antigua y algo decadente de dos plantas, construida al final de la calle, que permite contemplar en las noches la espléndida iluminación de la zona más rica y prospera de la ciudad, donde abundan casas y restaurantes lujosos con coches carísimos en sus puertas. El frente de la casa es un jardín cuidado con esmero; en él abundan las rosas rojas y las gardenias.

Severus fue el primero en hablar, cuando ya se encontraban en frente de esa casa.

- Vamos

Los tres traspasaron la verja exterior y subieron los escalones, para llamar a la puerta principal. Tras insistir un par de veces, salió un chico. Chico al que identificaron como Lip Granger, con unos pantalones a medio abrochar, el pelo despeinado y bostezando.

- Disculpe, son las 3 de la mañana - dijo Lip con los ojos mediocerrados - vengan mañana.

- ¿No estabas muerto? - dijo Lucius sorprendido.

- Estoy delante suya, ¿no? - dijo Lip - Pues será que estoy vivo.

- Disculpe señor Granger, esto tiene que ver con su prima Hermione - dijo Severus - necesitamos saber si se encuentra en la casa.

- ¿señor Granger? prima? - dijo Lip. - Pasen, creo que están equivocados.

Les hizo pasar hasta la cocina que también servía como comedor. Una mesa redonda y sillas de madera, nada lujosa y una decoración muy espartana. Una vez sentados, Lip sirvió café y sacó una botella de Whisky.

- ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Narcissa señalando la botella de licor.

- Whisky - dijo Lip algo extrañado.

- ¿Es como el whisky de fuego? - preguntó Lucius.

- No sé qué es eso - dijo Lip.

- No, no se parece. El whisky es tres veces más fuerte que el whisky de fuego. - dijo Severus.

En ese instante apareció otro chico en la cocina. Pelirrojo, alto y fuerte, y también con cara de dormido.

- ¿Quiénes son? - dijo el chico.

- Se han presentado diciendo Señor Granger, necesitamos encontrar a su prima Hermione. - dijo Lip.

- ¿señor Granger, tú?, ¿Hermione, tú prima? - preguntó con confusión - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Eso queremos saber, ¿Qué está pasando? y ¿Tu quién eres? - dijo Severus algo mosqueado, porque no entendía nada.

- Pues yo soy Ian Gallagher. - dijo el muchaho pelirrojo.

-¿El amigo de Hermione Granger? - dijo Narcissa.

- ¿Amigo? - dijo Ian - Soy su parabatai. Mas fuerte que la hermandad, y más fuerte que la amistad.

- Y me han llamado, Lip Granger, pero yo no me llamo así, y Hermione no es mi prima - empezó a decir Lip, pero se vió interrumpido.

- ¿Entonces quién eres? - preguntó Lucius.

- Un momento, me llamo Philip, Lip, Galloway y Hermione, no es mi prima, sino mi hermana.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con sorpresa Severus

- Pues eso, que Jane y William Gallagher, mis padres, fueron un matrimonio feliz. Jane era historiadora y William arqueólogo, hacían una pareja perfecta. Se pasaron años trabajando a lo largo de todo el mundo, descubriendo ciudades y objetos de gran valor, tesoros, etc. Tuvieron tres hijos: Dean, el mayor con 22 años; yo que acabo de cumplir los 20 y Hermione, la pequeña, que tiene 18. Ian es el parabatai de mi hermana, y el mio es mi propio hermano. Nuestro nexo de unión va más allá de compartir la sangre - Explico Lip.

- ¿Dean está vivo? - preguntó Severus.

- Está borracho en su cuatro, por? - dijo Ian

- Vuestros familiares están vivos - preguntó Severus

- Solo quedamos nosotros tres - dijo Lip - ahora, ¿qué ha pasado con mi hermana?

- Ha desaparecido - dijo Lucius - O se ha escondido muy bien o está muerta.

- No está muerta - dijo Ian - si lo estuviera yo lo sabría.

- ¿Y si no está muerta, dónde está? - dijo Narcissa - Y antes de qué preguntéis, ninguna de las casa de tu familia, sus amigos no saben nada y ya no tenemos más sitios.

- ¿Deduzco que no han probado en el despacho? - pregunto Lip.

- ¿Despacho? - preguntó Lucius.

- Donde trabajaba mi madre, subterráneo, son unas mazmorras acondicionadas frías y oscuras. Llena de libros acerca de cantidad de criaturas, ciudades, misterios, leyendas, historia. Ahí podría estar mi hermana - explicó Lip.

- No aparece en el registro de propiedades - dijo Severus.

- Está a nombre de mi madre, el de soltera - explicó Lip - se llamaba Jane Vandler. Y antes de que preguntes, está en Najac, Francia, son las mazmorras de castillo de los duques de Toulouse.

- Pues vamos a ese castillo, son las cincos de la mañana ya - dijo Cissy.

- Un momento, es nuestra hermana, nosotros también vamos - dijo una voz.

Al girarse, descubrieron un chico de estatura normal con los ojos colo ámbar tirando a verde, pero sin llegar a serlo, pelo corto castaño y complexión fuerte. Se había vestido y se le notaba que estaba pasado de copas.

- ¿Lo has escuchado? - dijo Lip

- Todo, incluido lo de borracho, Ian - dijo Dean.

- No creo que debáis venir - dijo Cissy.

- Vuelco a repetir que es mi hermana, nuestra hermana y su parabatai - dijo Dean - Iremos.

- Pero ... - dijo Cissy - puede ser peligroso.

- Cissy, ya. que venga tienen derecho, es su hermana - intercedió Lucius.

Los muchachos se vistieron y cogieron tres armas de fuego, una para cada uno, por si la cosa se ponía fea. Cada mago cogió a cada uno de los chicos, y se desaparecieron.

Una vez terminado el viaje, se encontraban en Najac. Un pequeño pueblecito francés, adorable y de apenas setecientas personas. Con un río cristalino, muy idílico. Dean empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo medieval. Tuvieron que subir una colina por un sendero, en cuyas lindas había árboles frondosos que cubrían parte del caminito. Al llegar al frente del castillo. Subieron las escalinatas de piedra, y llegaron a la puerta.

Empujó la puerta y se abrió. Lip miró preocupado a su hermano mayor.

- Eso significa que Hermione está aquí - dijo Cissy - Que se haya abierto la puerta tan facil.

- No, no sabemos si está o no está Hermione, lo que sí se sabemos es que hay alguien, alguien ajeno. Hermione habría cerrado la puerta - explicó Ian.

- ¿Aquí no se puede utilizar a magia verdad? - Preguntó Severus.

- No, no se puede - dijo Lip.

- Pero nos hemos aparecido - dijo Cissy.

- Es dentro del castillo, donde no podemos utilizarla - explicó Severus

- Recorrieron con extremo cuidado el castillo. Habían pasado tres salas, y al girar para encarar el último pasillo, antes de llegar a la entrada, encontraron un cadáver tirado a un lado del pasillo. Pisadas que iban del cuerpo a la puerta.

- ¿Ahora como nos defenderemos? - preguntó Cissy.

Lip miró a Dean y a Ian. Y después se giró a los tres magos.

Alguno sabe usar artilugios no mágicos. Cissy y Lucius negaron con la cabeza, pero Severus asintió.

- ¿Sabes disparar un arma? - preguntó Dean.

- Jamás en la vida lo he hecho - dijo Severus.

- Genial, Ian - dijo Dean - curso rápido sobre como disparar un arma, dale una semiautomática.

Ian le dio una Semiautomática. Y empezó con su curso.

- Toma el arma, y coloca el cargador - Ian vio su cara y añadió - Para cargar la cámara, libérala llevando hacia atrás la corredera - Una vez cargada, Ian continuó - Con la mano dominante coge el arma con firmeza por la empuñadura y con el cañón apuntando al objetivo. No pongas el dedo en el gatillo a no ser que vayas a disparar. La mano no dominante envuelve el arma por el lado contrario. Los pulgares en dirección al objetivo del disparo y fuera del camino del martillo, o te harás daño. Ya sabes cogerla, vamos con la posición, haz lo que hace Lip - Lip se puso en posición - Tus pies, al ancho de los hombros, con el pie contrario al de tu mano dominante adelantado. Inclina el cuerpo y mantente quieto con una ligera inclinación hacia delante. Busca entonces la posición con más equilibrio, adelanta el pie más o menos, asegúrate de que la inclinación es la adecuada, etc. El codo de tu mano dominante tiene que estar casi completamente recto. Apunta y mira con el ojo correspondiente a la mano dominante. Apunta al centro de la masa. Al apretar el gatillo con presión constante, no dejes el disparo a medias, eres un novato, céntrate y no dispares sin apuntar y asegurarte primero, podrías herirnos a parte de fallar el disparo. ¿Lo has cogido? - preguntó Ian.

- Lo tengo - dijo Severus.

- Vale, una vez tenemos a _el agrio_ con un arma semiautomática, vamos a por los demas. Ian tú con la otra semiautomática, la de más calibre. ¿LLevas la navaja? - ante el asentimiento de Ian, Dean siguió - Estupendo. Lip, tú utiliza el revolver y toma - Dean tendió a su hermano una daga. Vosotros dos, imagino que en el mundo mágico, habrá cuchillos. Por lo que, aquí tenéis - Dean le dió dos dagas, una para cada uno - Espero sepáis usarla, si tenéis problemas pues ..., bueno no hay plan B así que. Ian tú con _el agrio_, Lip vas a ser la protección de la pareja. Yo voy delante - Dean, tenía un arma de fuego. Otra semiautomática, y un arma blanca de considerable dimensiones. No llegaba a ser una espada, pero poco le faltaba.

Dean comenzó a andar, mientras los demás le seguían. La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que tendrían que forzarla.

- Pásame la ganzúa, Ian- dijo Lip, guardándo la pistola en el borde del pantalón.

Ian sacó la ganzúa y se la pasó. En menos de un minuto la puerta había sido forzada. Guardó las ganzúas y volvió a empuñar el arma. Bajaron por unas escaleras. Dean les indicó que fueran pegados a la pared, y él se iba asomando con cuidado. Lucius y Cissy estaban asustados. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en un ataque pero si lo eran, si poder usar la magia. Además sus protectores eran los hermanos de una hija de muggles. Hermanos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, apellido que no era real. Era extraño. Llegaron a un cruce, había tres caminos ( a su izquierda, a su derecha y otro al frente), y una escalera en el camino de su derecha, muy cerca del cruce.

De golpe, Dean paró de andar e hizo una seña. Que los magos no lograron entender.

- Tenemos compañía - aclaró Ian.

Y la pelea comenzó. Hombres armados, contra seis hombres de los cuales tres, no eran de gran ayuda.

* * *

Dean.

Dean fue el primero en atacar. Tiró la espada a un lado de la pared y encaró a uno de ellos con el arma. Disparó una vez. EL disparo erró por poco. El hombre se fue escaleras abajo. Y Dean tras él. Desde arriba, Dean tenía mejor ángulo de tiro que el hombre. Por lo que solo espero a que se asomara para disparar. Un único disparo qué acertó justo en la frente del hombre y el ruido que produjo el cuerpo al caer rodando por la escalera. Dean subió corriendo sabiendo que tendría que ayudar.

* * *

Lip.

Dean había salido corriendo detrás del primer encapuchado. Miraba la cara de los magos. Y dedujo que estarían pensando por qué se había ido tras él. Dean sabía que no tenían mucha oportunidad solos, y aún así había bajado. Lip habló ante el asombro.

- Se ha ido por qué podía ir a avisar a alguien. De todas maneras vendrán más, con el ruido de los disparos. Por lo que no será demasiado cuidadoso. El problema es que no sabemos cuantos hay, si lo supiéramos sería más fácil.

Entonces por el camino de su izquierda aparecieron dos hombres. Ian con rapidez y jugándoselo todo pasó al corredor de enfrente de manera que tuvieran dos ángulos de tiro. Lip, mandó a los magos situarse tras él. Sabían que ellos tenían protección pero su ángulo de tiro era peor. Los hombres encapuchados tenían mejor ángulo, mayor posibilidades de acertar pero sin protección. Y se estaban acercando. Fueron los encpauchados los primeros en disparar. Las balas impactaron en la pared situada enfrente de donde se encontraban Lip y los magos. Lip entonces les dijo a los magos.

- Si la cosa empeora, salimos heridos, salis corriendo. Sabéis salir. No se lucha.

No esperó a la contestación. Cuando agachado, salió de su escondite, disparando por primera vez. Ian, al ver eso, salió también y disparó contra a los hombres.

Y empezó la lluvia de balas.

* * *

Dean.

Acababa de matar a aquel hombre, se había asegurado de que no los habían seguido, con unas maderas que habían encontrado. Para pasar lo que fuera haría ruido, y lo sabría. Hacía menos de dos segundos que había terminado, cuando escuchó dos tiros. Silencio. Dos tiros. Y muchos más. Sus hermanos habían entrado en combate. Subió con rapidez y al llegar arriba. ANtes de asomarse al corredor, respiró. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 segundos y unos tiros después. Salió y disparó. Tras dos hombres que yacían en el suelo muertos, había tres hombres más. Dean no dejó de disparar en ningún momento. Lip, estaba en un corredor a su izquierda, Ian a su derecha. Al verle. Salieron.

* * *

Ian.

Tenia a Lip, enfrente. Lip hacía un momento había salido de su corredor disparando a matar. Ian había salido en su auxilio y habían conseguido acabar con aquellos dos hombres. Pero en seguida aparecieron tres hombres más. Se habían tenido que volver a esconder. Los hombres no dejaban de disparar y se acercaban. Ian ya lo veía díficil. En ese momento Dean apareció de frente disparando. Ian miró a Lip y salieron de sus respectivos sitios y la lluvia empezó. La aparición de Dean los había dejado algo sorprendidos, pues no se lo esperaban. Momento que aprovecharon los hermanos para empezar a disparar. Acabando con los tres hombres. Al final de esta batalla quedaban seis hombres muertos.

* * *

Lucius.

Lucius estaba sorprendido, de la capacidad de matar que tenían aquellos chicos. Eran jóvenes pero sabían matar, rápido y sin pensar. Eran como los mortífagos más entregados que el había visto. No habían dudado. Y confiaban en ellos, pero confiaban más en los otros. ¿Como había llamado aquel joven a su relación? Parabatais, más que la hermandad y más que la amistad. Lazos irrompibles e inquebrantables. Lazos forjados, con magia, no creía, pero si no era magia eso significaba que había sido con años de luchar juntos. Y que había dicho el pelirrojo, que él era el parabatai de Hermione Granger, o Galloway.

Pero el momento más impresionante para él, fue cuando apareció Dean. Le había parecido que aquellos chicos, eran como mortífagos, pero Dean era pura fuerza, sin remordimiento. Severus le explicó que los disparos lo que salia de las balas, era como avadas, mataban. Si cada bala era un avada, aquellos chicos habían lanzado miles, y sin remordimiento. Eran lo que Voldemort habría querido en sus filas.

* * *

- Vamos - dijo Dean

Los magos siguieron a los muchachos. Fueron por el camino de la izquierda, dejando tras ellos, cuerpos sin vidas. Narcissa, iba un poco horrorizada. Al llegar a la última puerta se la encontraron abierta. Y allí estaba. Hermione. Hermione viva. hermione viva pero no entera.

Al ver a Hermione, Severus se horrorizó, conocía a aquella chica desde hacía siete años, y parecía increíble que estuviera así. NO estaba encadenada, no hacía falta. Tenían golpes en la cara, y una brecha sangrante por encima de la ceja derecha. Las muñecas quemadas y magulladas posiblemente había estado atada. Vestía una jersey blanco y unos pantalones negros con botas. La parte delantera del jersey estaba cubierta de sangre reseca, y al darse la vuelta, toda la espalda también.

Narcissa, no pudo evitar pegar un grito, al verla. Era la misma chica que había aguantado las torturas de su hermana en el salón de su casa. La chica que aseguró que su hijo no les vendió y que los encubrió y ayudó. Lucius miraba a sus hermanos. Tenían una mirada de odio, y miraban preocupados a su hermana.

- Soltad las armas y sentaros en esas sillitas - dijo el hombre señalando unos bancos de tortura.

Nadie dijo nada, pero los hermanos soltaron sus armas y se dirigieron a los bancos, nada más sentarse el hombre los ató a ellos. Sujetó tobillos y muñecas con correas y con otra correa les hizo mantener la cabeza alta. Los magos fueron los siguientes. Ahora sí que se habían metido en un lío, y las cosas estaban muy mal para ellos. El hombre arrastró al centró de la estancia, y frente a los bancos de tortura donde estaban los magos y sus hermanos una mesa, llena de instrumentos de tortura.

- Todo esto lo he utilizado con tu hermanita, pero es cabezona, no nos lo quiere decir. - dijo el hombre - Veremos si sigue en su postura. ME parece de una altura moral, que a pesar de dolor, que os puedo asegurar que ha sido mucho, no haya dicho nada. Alucinante, pero ya veremos cuanto aguanta vuestros gritos.

El hombre se acercó a Hermione, y la cogió por el cuello y la tiró enfrente de sus hermanos. Y el hombre se dedicó a mirar los instrumentos de tortura. Habían instrumentos antiguos, y otros modernos. Un par de pistolas, un arma de electrochoque, una bota malaya, catasta o porto de San Andrés, cigüeña, Cinturon de San Erasmo, una doncella de hierro, garrote vil, grilletes, Rueda, látigos, picanas electricas, potros, de todo...

- He de decir, que no los he usado todos -dijo el hombre - Espera, si vosotros sabéis algo, me lo diréis. - el hombre cogió una daga y levantó a Hermione. Puso la daga en el pecho y empezó a dibujar con ella. De momento solo hacia rojeces y marcaba el camino, pero empezaría a sangrar. - Cuanto más tardéis en hablar, más le dolerá.

Hermione estaba consciente. Y en un momento todo sucedió muy rápido. Hermione cogió la mano de su agresor, y tiró de ella hacia arriba, y se giró. Como giraría una bailarina sujeta por su pareja. Estaban frente a frente, Hermione hizo el gesto de empujar al hombre, pero este se apartó. Pero Hermione no quería empujarle sino coger el cuchillo que había soltado Lucius. Al cogerlo, Hermione se alejó de su agresor, y empezó a darle vueltas, con maestría, como quién lo ha hecho más de una vez. Entonces no esperó el combato directo. Ella estaba débil. Simplemente apuntó y acertó, en el abdomen. Con el hombre arrodillado, Hermione soltó a Ian, su parabatai. Quien con la pistola remató al hombre, antes de que se levantara. Y Hermione quedó inconsciente. Ian se apresuró a tumbarla, boca arriba, tanteo sus constante vitales. Estaba viva pero débil. Soltó a los hermanos, y los magos quienes se acercaron a la muchacha.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Lip.

- Coge a Hermione, Lip, y vete con los tres magos. Iros rápido, no sé dónde, dónde sea. Da igual. - dijo Dean.

- Podemos ir a mi casa, allí podremos curarla - dijo Narcissa.

- Vale, Ian, tu y yo nos quedamos aquí. Vamos al despacho de mamá a por todo. Necesitaré la dirección de encuentro. Algún pueblo que quede cerca de su casa - ordenó Dean.

- Esta es la dirección de un pueblo, a unos 100 km, de nuestra casa - dijo Lucius, escribiéndola en un pedazo de madera.

- Nos vemos allí en dos días - dijo Dean.

- ¿como lo haréis, para estar allí? - dijo Narcissa, mientras miraba con preocupación a la muchacha, en brazos de su hermano.

- Vosotros tenéis magia y nosotros, trucos - dijo Dean.

Los tres magos, Lip y una inconsciente y muy débil Hermione, se dirigieron a la salida con rapidez. Nada más salir de la influencia mágica del castillo se desaparecieron y aparecieron en Malfoy Manor. Eran 8 de la mañana, y no tardarían en despertar.

La elfina doméstica pegó un grito que fue acallado por Narcissa, al ver el estado de Hermione. Le dijo que llevara a Lip, a la habitación y que no le dijera a nadie de la casa lo que había pasado.

Mientras en el castillo francés. Ian recogía deprisa pero sin dejarse nada, todo lo que Hermione había sacado. Y descubrió la caja de Hermione, esa que le había regalado hacía años. Negra con sus iniciales en plateado en la tapa. Esa a la que hacía dos años le había echado hechizos que la aligeraban y de extensión indetectable. Todo lo de Hermione estaba allí dentro aunque el no lo pudiera abrir. Ian se maldijo por la idea de comprarle un candado.

- Creo que ya está todo - dijo Ian.

Dean echó un último vistazo al despacho de la que había sido su madre, y dijo antes de irse.

- Te quiero mamá, deberías ver lo mucho que Hermione se parece a ti. En serio. Te hecho de menos, la verdad me apena mucho que te fueras. Te quiero. Y dile a papá que lo siento, por haber dejado a Hermione sola, que no me lo personaré y que te juro que nunca más dejaré que la pase nada. Os quiero.

Ian miró a Dean, es como un hermano para él, y sabía que echaba mucho de menos a sus padres. Y ya era él otra vez, porque cuando murieron haría 9 años, había tardado en recuperarse, pero lo había hecho.

- Ian, sientes a ...- Empezó a decir Dean.

- Está viva - dijo Ian - Anda vamonos, que tenemos que estar en el centro de Inglaterra en dos días.

**Holaaa, otra vez. ¿Que os ha parecido? Bueno pues no sé que deciros, que lo de la pelea, sé que no me ha quedado muy así, pero bueno. Me voy de vacaciones así que, creo que ya he avisado, no volveré a actualizar hasta el 23 de Julio. **

**Comentarios con vuestras opiniones?**

**Un besazo**

**Isa-Luxury**


	16. ¿Y estos quienes son?

**Holaaa! He vuelto! He estado de vacaciones la última semana. Volví el 21, a las 3 de la mañana por fin había llegado a mi casa. Sinceramente ODIO LOS VIAJES EN AVIÓN, POR QUÉ POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENEN RETRASO?. Nada más llegar me puse a dormir, 14 horas seguidas y cuando desperté era 22 por la tarde. Deshaz las maletas, echa a lavar lo que está sucio, coloca, abre la casa, ve a comprar... Vamos que al final ha tenido que ser el 23. Siento la demora, pero me lo he pasado en grande.**

**Comencemos con las RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**Caroone: **La verdad es que me empezaba a molestar que aun no hubiera pasado nada, pero creía que debía preparar el terreno. Así que este es el primer giro de la historia, no creo que haya muchos giros, quizás algún otro pero no tan grande o sorprendente como este. Dices que te confundiste, si algún día te pierdes, me lo dices, y yo intento aclararlo. Lucius nunca había pensado que los muggles pudieran parecerse a ellos, está empezando a respetar a esos chicas, aún a pesar de ser los hermanos de Hermione Galloway.

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Parabatai es una palabra que se usa para definir una relación de antiguos guerreros. Es una relación que va más allá de la simple amistad o de las hermanda o de los lazos de sangre. La entrega a tu parabatai es completa, tanto que tras la muerte de uno, el otro lo sentiría y no podría volver a encontrar otro. Es como ser la misma persona. Lo de los hermanos es el truco de gracia, la primera sorpresa. Severus ya está encariñado aunque no lo demuestre. Durante siete años la ha admirado, pero ahora tras rescatarla en el castillo, siente cierto encariñamiento con ella. Draco va a hacer algo más que encariñarse.

**Silvia:** Jajaja, me encante que te encante la pelea. Los hermanos son una parte mucho más importante de lo que parece, son como grandes columnas o torres que se mantienen erguidas porque se tienen los unos a los otros. Lo del cambio de apellido y el secreto de la familia tiene relación directa con el titulo. Y lo de Lucius y Narcissa parecen más humanos cuando se horrorizaron porque no es lo mismo matar a alguien con un avada o torturar a alguien con un crucio (y recordar que se dice de la expresion horrorizada de los señores Malfoy cuando torturar a Hermione en Malfoy Manor en el septimo libro) que no hay sangre, a ver lo mismo pero con sangre y dolor, mucha sangre y mucho dolor. Gracias por todo.

**SALESIA: **Gracias por comentar cada capitulo, pero muchas veces te contestaba con el capitulo, así que te voy a contestar a los últimos, pero gracias por comentar todos. Por cierto, adivinas y aciertas muchas veces, eres bruja? si lo eres te juro que no se lo cuento nadie. Bueno, en el capítulo 6, dices que el apoyo de Seamus y Parvati es algo raro, bueno pues la verdad es que si. Seamus apoya a Neville y a Harry, y cree que tienen razón y aunque no le gustan las serpientes no lo ve justo. Parvati, lo ha hecho porque ya no soporta a Lav-Lav y desde que es amiga de Ginny aplaca sus instintos cotillas y de maquillaje con ella. Ademas creo que los voy a hacer pareja, os gustaría?. Capitulo 13: Lo del titulo significa un nuevo problema o aventura, no tiene que ver con Hermione en su plano mas personal. Has acertado en todo el capitulo trece, parece que tu eres la autora, o soy muy predecible.

**Emma Luna Black: ** Gracias por comentar en todos los capitulo, me hace muy feliz ver nuevas lectoras. Gracias y espero que te siga gustando.

**ESTE CHAPTER SE LO DEDICO A MIS DOS NUEVAS LECTORAS QUE HAN TENIDO LA GENEROSIDAD DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS: SALESIA Y Emma Luna Black.**

* * *

_Dean echó un último vistazo al despacho de la que había sido su madre, y dijo antes de irse._

_- Te quiero mamá, deberías ver lo mucho que Hermione se parece a ti. En serio. Te hecho de menos, la verdad me apena mucho que te fueras. Te quiero. Y dile a papá que lo siento, por haber dejado a Hermione sola, que no me lo perdonaré y que te juro que nunca más dejaré que la pase nada. Os quiero._

_Ian miró a Dean, es como un hermano para él, y sabía que echaba mucho de menos a sus padres. Y ya era él otra vez, porque cuando murieron haría 9 años, había tardado en recuperarse, pero lo había hecho._

_- Ian, sientes a ...- Empezó a decir Dean._

_- Está viva - dijo Ian - Anda vámonos, que tenemos que estar en el centro de Inglaterra en dos días._

_**¿Y estos quienes son?**_

En Malfoy Manor, reinaba un silencio cargado de preocupación por la morena. Tras dejar a Hermione en una habitación de habitaciones, Narcissa hizo salir a Lip y mando a la elfina preparar café en cantidades industriales. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. Y nada se oía desde fuera.

Narcissa se llevó casi arrastras a Lip hasta la cocina. Lo sentó y le sirvió una taza de café.

- Gracias señora por todo - dijo Lip

- No es necesario, necesitamos redimirnos por nuestros actos pasados - dijo Narcissa.

- Aunque sea un acto redención, gracias - dijo Lip - además usted ha dicho que pertenece al pasado, si nosotros nos atormentáramos por el pasado, no seríamos capaces de ser felices.

- Es duro, olvidar el pasado - dijo Narcissa.

- Lo sé, yo me arrepiento de lo que hice e intento compensarlo, pero intentaré ser feliz. Quiero una familia, sin embargo Dean, Dean morirá arrepintiéndose e intentando compensarlo. Aunque para nosotros ya lo ha compensado - dijo Lip.

- ¿Que es lo que intentais compensar? - preguntó Narcissa

- Intentamos compensar nuestros fallos y errores que acabaron con lo mas bonito y puro de nuestras vidas - dijo Lip

De repente la puerta se abrió y aparecieron ...

* * *

NAJAC

Dean cerró el maletero del coche, el coche familiar, el coche de su madre. Un chevrolet impala rojo modelo de 1967. Una reliquia, no era lo más moderno pero era su coche. Se montó en el asiento del piloto y esperó a que Ian se montará, terminaba de sellar el castillo. Menos mal que el coche se había quedado a cargo de un viejo amigo de la familia en Najac, sino se verían en problemas.

Nada más subirse Ian al coche, arrancó a toda velocidad. Eran las 10 de la mañana, habían tardado 2 horas en recogerlo y limpiarlo todo. Mañana a las doce del mediodía tendrían que etsar en Amberley Gloucestershire. Eso eran 26 horas de margen, 1386 kilometros. Que a una media de 100 km/h tardarían 14 horas. Contando sin imprevisto, sin parar ni a comer ni a dormir.

Mientras Dean conducía, Ian hacía cálculos. 8 horas para dormir o descansar. 26-8= 18 horas. 1 hora para comer y otra para cenar hoy, media para el desayuno de mañana, en total 2'5 horas más. 18-2'5= 15'5 horas. Parar a repostar, por lo menos dos veces, unos 30 minutos cada vez, es decir 60 minutos en total. Es decir 15'5- 1= 14'5 horas.

Tardaban 14 horas en llegar, y tenían 30 minutos para imprevistos.

- Dean - dijo Ian

- ¿qué? - dijo Dean

- He calculado la distancia lo que necesitamos, para dormir, comer, repostar y sin parar a por nada.

- ¿y?

- No sobran 30 minutos para imprevistos.

- Eso no es mucho - dijo Dean

- Lo sé, así que en cuanto puedas aceleras - dijo Ian

Dean puso el coche a 150 km/h por una carretera de montaña, provocando la mirada reprobatoria de Ian.

- He dicho cuanto puedas, mejor llegar tarde que muertos - dijo Ian.

Dean redujo la velocidad, pero no mucho unos 20 km/h solo.

Pararon a comer en un pequeño bar de carretera de mala muerte. No había mucha gente, un par de borrachos, una camarera regordeta y mayor, y una hombre mayor en la barra.

Comieron en menos de una hora, unas hamburguesas y reanudaron el camino.

A mitad de la tarde pararon a repostar combustible. Llenaron el deposito, se tomaron un par de copas para calmar los nervios. Y volvieron a la carretera, Dean aceleraba cada vez más y de los 150 km/h no bajaba a no ser que a carretera fuera muy mala o por la presencia de policías. Iban sobrados de tiempo, tiempo para imprevistos.

* * *

MALFOY MANOR

En la cocina entraron Lisa Zabbini y Theodore Nott. Y se encontraron a Narcissa en la cocina con un chico joven y desconocido para ellos.

- ¿Quién es? - dijo Theodore

- Soy Lip Galloway - dijo Lip, tendiéndoles la mano a los desconocidos - Imagino ustedes son amigos de los señores Malfoy.

- Así es, ¿pero deberíamos conocerte? - dijo Thedore.

- Lo más probable es que no, ya que ni ellos me conocían a mí al principio, un montón de malentendidos y secretos que me gustaría descubrir. - dijo Lip

- Es el hermano de Hermione Granger, que no se apellida Granger sino Galloway - dijo Narcissa

- ¿La habéis encontrado? - dijo Lisa

- Sí, volvimos a las ocho de la mañana - dijo Narcissa

- Cissy, querida estás bien? - Preguntó Cissy - Se te ve alterada.

Narcissa iba a contarle todo, pero apareció Severus en la puerta.

- Lip, puedes subir pero solo un rato - dijo Severus - Yo le acompaño Narcissa, vuelvo a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore. No se cuando volveré, puede que cene aquí.

Dicho esto acompañó a Lip, a la habitación donde estaba Hermione y Lucius, y se desapareció.

Mientras en la cocina, Narcissa les contaba a Lisa, Theodre y a Andrew que se había encontrado con Severus y el chico en las escaleras, todo lo que sabían acerca de Hermione y los horrores que esta había vivido.

- Mirad sus ropas, y sacó un jersey que en un principio había sido blanco, pero que estaba bañado en sangre fresca y más reseca, con cortes y agujeros - dijo Narcissa

Lisa se horrorizó y los otros dos hombre se miraron con cierta preocupación y curiosidad, había algo que no cuadraba.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a los chicos? - dijo Lisa

- No, no de momento - dijo Narcissa

- Pues deshazte de la ropa ensangrentada o preguntarán - dijo Theodore.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hermione, reinaba el silencio. Estaba tumbada en la cama, y Lucius hacía algunos hechizos sobre ella, cuando Lip entró.

- Tardará en despertar y cuando lo haga deberá quedarse en la cama un tiempo. He curado sus heridas, pero las cicatrices, quedarán, lo siento. - dijo Lucius.

- Cicatrices, mi hermana está viva gracias a su magia, que mas dan las cicatrices - dijo Lip

- No es agradable llevar cicatrices por el cuerpo - dijo Lucius que había visto los resto de la guerra en el cuerpo de la joven, en heridas ya curadas, y en el dolor de sus pensamientos, cuando la hechizó para que durmiera un largo sueño.

Lip se quitó la camiseta de golpe, Lucius se asombró y lo hizo aun mas cuando se quitó el pantalón también. Ropa que estaba llena de sangre. Pero cuando lo miró descubrió que era capaz de notar cicatrices, ya blancas alrededor de los brazos, y una grande cruzando el pecho de hombro a hombro.

- Dean tiene más y con peor aspecto - dijo Lip al ver el asombro en su mirada

- Te traeré ropa de Blaise, es el más parecido. Draco y Theo son demasiado altos y delgado para ti - dijo Lucius, decidiendo no preguntar nada - Dúchate, esa puerta da al baño.

Mientras Lip se duchaba, Lucius seguía la evolución de Hermione y le proporcionaba a su hermano la ropa del mejor amigo de su hijo. A quien se lo contaran...

Y en el comedor, los chicos ya se habían levantado, y desayunaban tranquilamente. Después jugaron al quidditch e hicieron sus actividades normales sin saber de la presencia de Hermione en la casa. A la hora de comer. Lucius le dijo a Lip que bajara con ellos a comer.

Ya estaban sentados todos en la mesa, y se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Los elfos domésticos sirvieron la comida en la mesa, y mientras lo hacían apareció Lucius con un chico a su espalda. Lucius le dijo que se sentara junto a Pansy y a Theo.

-¿quien eres? - dijo Draco

- Draco, hay que se respetuoso, es un invitado nuestro y por tanto deberás tratarle con respeto y educación - lo regañó su madre.

- Entendido señora Malfoy, pero puedo saber ¿por qué el invitado lleva puesta mi ropa? - dijo Blaise, mirando como el muchacho llevaba sus pantalones negros y su camiseta de color verde.

- Así que tu eres Blaise, lo siento, pero mi ropa se manchó de sangre la noche pasada - dijo Lip - No te preocupes en cuanto esten limpias mis ropas, te las devolveré.

-¿sangre? - dijo Pansy

- Chicos, familia, este es Phillip Galloway el hermano de Hermione - dijo Lucius

- Llamadme Lip - dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

- Será Granger - dijo Pansy

- No, es Galloway y si mi hermana no os lo ha contado no seré yo el primero - dijo Lip

Empezaron a comer, nadie se atrevía a hablar ni a preguntar sobre Hermione y sus secreto. Su hermano lo había dejado claro, él no iba a contestar a nada.

Nada más terminar el postre, Lip se levantó de la masa.

- La mesa me disculpe pero iré a ver a mi hermana si no les importa - dijo Lip

- Por supuesto, ve a ver a tu hermana - dijo Narcissa

Cuando se hubo ido, Pansy preguntó.

-¿Hermione está en Malfoy Manor?

Lucius asintió. Y la sorpresa y el ansia de verla se instauró en el corazón de Draco. Aunque no lo demostró.

Durante toda la tarde nadie supo de Lip ni de Hermione. Se dedicaron a hacer sus cosas, pero a medida que se acercaba la noche y la falta de noticias, ponía nervioso a más de uno y a más de dos.

Severus llegó para cenar, y tras pasarse más de una hora con Lucius en la habitación de Hermione, bajaron a cenar, y no respondieron a nada del intenso interrogatorio. La noche pasó tensa hasta que Narcissa los mandó a todos a la cama. Lip no bajó a cenar.

Ya estaban todos en la cama. Lip se lo había preguntado a la elfina que le había traído la cena. Por eso casi se muere del susto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entró la chica que estaba sentada a su lado en la comida.

- Me quieres matar del susto ¿verdad? - dijo Lip

- No era mi intención, pero no podía ir avisando de mi llegada - dijo Pansy - antes no me he podido presentar, Soy Pansy Parkinson.

- Un gusto señorita - dijo Lip

Pansy se acercó a la cama por el lado contrario a donde estaba Lip. Al verla se tapó la boca con las manos. Se horrorizó y se dejó caer a los pies de la cama. Lip la observaba, y comprendía su reacción. Era una niñita pija, no habría visto la crueldad y la tortura de este calibre en la vida. Pero de verdad se asustó cuando empezó a sollozar bajito, intentando que no se notara. Lip no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a nadie. Solo a su hermana cuando era muy pequeña, y a partir de los 8 años, dejó de llorar. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse a su lado y decirle:

- Tranquila, es una Galloway, hemos pasado por cosas peores - dijo Lip.

Pero Pansy volvió a llorar.

- No llores por favor, si ya casi esta curada, cuando la encontramos estaba peor - dijo Lip

Pero Pansy lloró más.

- Deberías haber visto el jersey lleno de sangre, y -pero se interrumpió cuando Pansy no pudo reprimir el llanto, y sollozaba ruidosamente ya.

- Ay, ay, ay - no llores niña, no llores, si se va a poner bien, no va a pasar nada - decía Lip - Por favor, relajate, te llevo a tu habitación.

Lip le tapó la boca, y la llevó a su habitación. Mismo pasillo que la habitación de Hermione. Unas cuatro puertas hacia la derecha. Abrió la puerta, y entró en la habitación con Pansy. La sentó en la cama y le dijo:

- O te tranquilizas o pensará que te quiero volar, y tendré que slatar por la ventana - dijo Lip

- ¿Alguna vez has saltado por la ventana? - preguntó Pansy, ya más tranquila

- Una vez - dijo Lip, aliviado de que se hubiera tranquilizado - Fue muy divertido, pero mañana te lo cuento, voy a volver con mi hermana.

- Vale, Buenas noches Lip

- Buenas noches, señorita Pansy.

Lip se fue y volvio a la habitación de su hermana.

Mañana vendrían sus hermanos, y lo más probable es que su hermana despertara. Ansiaba que el día de mañana llegara. Aun faltaba un poco. Se sentó en el lado de la cama y cogio la mano de su hermana. Parecia una delicada princesa de porcelana, con ese camisón rosa pálido que mi hermana intentaría arrancarse si se lo viera. Y ante esa perspectiva, rió quedamente.

**Bueno que os ha parecido. Este es un capítulo un poco de relleno. No se cuando podre subir otro. Un beso mis queridas lectoras.**

**Isa Luxury.**


	17. La familia al completo

**Holaa, Nuevo a actualizar el sabado, pero mi querido hermano intentó hacer la cena y casi nos quema la casa. Y eran huevos fritos... a comida más facil del mundo, pero bueno. Lo siento. Recordar que los personajes no son míos solo las acciones me pertenecen. DISFRUTAD!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**Caroone: **Te he dejado picada? Entonces creo que hago algo bien no?

** : **Nueva lectora creo, y aunque su comentario era para el capitulo 6. Gracias por leerme.

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Gracias, había que demostrar que Pansy tiene su corazoncito. Tienes razón despierta hoy, pero delante de quien? Estas realmente obsesionadas con el amor de Snape, tranquila que ya llegará. Poderes, no creo que tenga poderes nuevos, solo un aumento de los suyos propios. No va aprender a retroceder en el tiempo ni a predecir el futuro. Lo aclaro por si acaso. La van a entrenar en cierto campo de la magia, que no controla muy bien.

**SALESIA: **Adoro tus comentarios. Si es cierto he disfrutado, gracias por tu bienvenida. Quizás en la familia de los Galloway haya habido más magia de lo que en Hermione parecía. Lo de Dean, tienes toda la razón, lo vi y pensé que ese atormentado personaje quedaría bien, además guarda secretos. El Impala, era el coche de mi abuelo, en su rojo oscuro fuerte. El gran coche, que pena que muriera ... :( Y yo también quiero ser su cuñada si fuera verdad... Tus deducciones son acertadas, nunca han sido los padres de Hermione sino los tios, lo que quiero decir es que, toda la familia estaba enterada. La última vez que lloró fue cuando murieron sus padres, y nunca más ha vuelto a llorar. Esa escena es maravillosa, Lip acostumbrado a los hombres y con la sensibilidad de un cubito de hielo lo intenta, pero no es bueno en el plano sentimental. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. UN BESO. YA HE DICHO QUE LOS ADORO...

**Silvia: **Holaa, los hermanos son los mas adorados, parece que lo hecho bien. Lucius tiene su lado bueno, aun estricto y algo sectario y exclusivista. Blaise se molesto un poco por lo de su ropa. Y el resto Harry, Luna y Ginny, no sabremos de ellos hasta que vuelvan a Hogwarts. Era de relleno, lo siento. Gracias!

**SritaMalfoyNott: **Muchas gracias. :D Tu comentario me hace pensar que algo estoy haciendo bien.

**SummerOn-Off: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sé si eres nueva o ya llevas tiempo leyendo, pero gracias por comentar. :) Haber si lo he entendido bien, Herman es Hermione no?. Yo voy a suponer que si. Lo de los rellenos, es dificil, intento que no sean muy pesados, pero a veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Me has pedido que te identifique los personajes. OK, Dean y Lip son los hermanos de Hermione. Ian es el parabatai de Hermione y gran amigo de Dean y Lip. Todo está bien ya?. Si necesitas algo más o hay algo donde te has perdido, pregunta que posiblemente lo haya dejado sin explicar. Jajaja, te corrijo una cosa, el único medio borracho era Dean, el resto perfectamente lucidos. Pero si es cierto, son como superhombres, más o menos, pero sin poderes. Lo de Draco, no quería que todo fuese, ahora se pelean o se quieren desde el principio porque no es muy normal, no? Bueno además es un historia de aventuras, con la pareja de fondo. Los hermanos, son diferentes, todos reservados, no se ponen a hablar de sus sentimientos con el primero que pase. Gracias por comentar. Besos.

**ESTE CHAPTER SE LO DEDICO A MIS LECTORAS QUE HAN TENIDO LA GENEROSIDAD DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS.**

_Mañana vendrían sus hermanos, y lo más probable es que su hermana despertara. Ansiaba que el día de mañana llegara. Aun faltaba un poco. Se sentó en el lado de la cama y cogio la mano de su hermana. Parecia una delicada princesa de porcelana, con ese camisón rosa pálido que mi hermana intentaría arrancarse si se lo viera. Y ante esa perspectiva, rió quedamente._

_**La familia al completo**_

La mañana llegó sin sol y con muchas nubes. Aquel cielo gris plomizo presagiaba lluvias fuertes, viento y tormenta. Era un día bastante normal en esta época del año, pero era deprimente. Era temprano, bastante aún. Solo las siete de la mañana. Pero la mitad de la casa estaba en pie. Narcissa y Lucius esperaban la llegada de Severus, que avisó llegaría temprano. Lisa, Andrew y Theodore hablaban en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien los espiase. Los jóvenes estaban en sus habitaciones, Pansy dormía tranquilamente, igual que Theo y Blaise, pero Draco, él no podía dormir.

Se había enterado de que Hermione dormía en alguna habitación de su casa. Hermione tenía un hermano del que no sabía de su existencia, hermano que había aparecido con ropa de Blaise por que la suya tenía sangre detrás de su padre. Y ahí Draco, estaba confundido. Su padre había alojado en su casa a una hija de muggles y a un muggle, y había visto algo en su mirada cuando ayer hablaba con el hermano de Hermione, si era incapaz de recordar su nombre, pero ante la mención de Hermione durante la cena, no había prestado atención a nada más. Quizás aquello que había visto en la mirada de su padre, había sido respeto. Respeto por un muggle. No lo entendía, le había visto despreciar a magos, magos sangre pura, y de repente sentía respeto por un muggle.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, y aunque siendo vacaciones el desayuno suele ser a las diez, hoy era un día raro. Se levantó y fue al comedor. Al llegar allí estaban sus padres, Severus que acababa de llegar, y los padres de sus amigos.

- Buenos días hijo - dijo Narcissa

- Buenos días madre - dijo Draco

- Al parecer, tu hijo es el único madrugador - dijo Lisa con una sonrisa - El mío puede dormir hasta 18 horas seguidas.

- Si quiere, voy a despertarlo - se ofreció Draco, pensando en una pequeña jugarreta.

- Pues la verdad es que si, y si de paso despiertas a Theo y a Pansy, podremos desayunar todos - dijo Theodore.

- En un momento vuelvo.

Draco subió la escaleras hasta los cuartos de sus amigos. su cuarto, a la izquierda el de Blaise, y a la izquierda del de Blaise el de Theo. Pansy tenía su cuarto en frente. Dracó llamó a la puerta de Pansy. Al no tener respuesta entró. Y allí estaba, durmiendo en la cama, como una bendita. Tan tranquila. La llamó suavemente, su respuesta un gruñido y algo parecido a "cállate" y se dio la vuelta. Draco se rió y se acercó al otro lado de la cama.

- Anda, vamos - dijo Draco - hay que desayunar y estaba pensando en una pequeña broma a los chicos.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió a las cortinas dejando entrar a la claridad, que no el sol, que parecía estaba de huelga. Pansy se desperezó y entró al baño. En 10 minutos estaba vestida, de manera informal pero deslumbrante.

- Haber, ¿en que estabas pensando? - dijo Pansy

- Me ayudas? - preguntó Draco

- Por supuesto.

Salieron al pasillo, y en voz muy baja llamaron a la elfina doméstica. A la que pidieron silencio y dos litros de agua fría. La elfina vio la intención de los muchachos, pero no dijo nada, no era adecuado, además le parecía divertido.

Cuando la elfina volvió con el agua muy fria, Draco y Pansy se la dividieron.

- Yo, voy a por Theo - dijo Draco - Asegúrate de que Blaise no puede coger la varita a tiempo.

- Vale - dijo Pansy - Draco, luego salimos corriendo y nos veos abajo no?

- Esa es la idea - dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la vez, cada uno en una habitación.

* * *

Draco.

Draco se acercó a la cama. Theo suele guardar la varita en el lateral de la cama siempre a mano. Convocó la varita para no acercarse demasiado. Una vez con la varita la puso lejos de su alcance en una pequeña mesa de escritorio, en frente de la cama. Se acercó con el agua fría y simplemente se la tiró en la cara.

Theo se despertó sobresaltado, y al enfocar vio a Draco descojonado de risa. Se lanzó a por él gritando, mientras Draco se lanzaba por las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo.

* * *

Pansy.

Pansy entró en la habitación de Blaise. Blaise dormía en una extraña posición. Como atravesado en la cama. Le provoco algo de risa a Pansy. Descubrió su varita en el suelo muy cerca de su mano, la convocó con un accio. y la dejo junto a la puerta, luego hizo levitar la jarra de agua por encima de su cabeza hasta que llegó a la cabeza de Blaise. Y le dio la vuelta. El agua cayó empapando a Blaise que del susto rodó de la cama y cayo al suelo.

Al levantar la cabeza y vio a Pansy riendo como nunca, pensó que seguía en el cielo y que semejante sonrisa debería de estar prohibida, pero cuando la vio correr como alma que lleva al diablo cayó en la cuenta de que había sido ella, y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

* * *

Draco y Pansy llegaron riendose y corriendo al salón donde estaban todos loas adultos. Y detras de ellos, Theo y Blaise en pijama y empapados. Mismo pijama, regalo de la madre de Blaise, que habian estrenado justo anoche. En color azul oscuro, bastante normalito pero de la mejor calidad.

- Hijo - dijo Lisa zabbini - ¿qué haces así vestido?, vuelve a la habitación y vistete, haz el favor.

- Y Tu también Theo - dijo su padre.

Ambos hombres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y se cambiaron. Al rato estaban sentados en el salón desayunando. Blaise le dijo por lo bajo a Draco:

- Esto es la guerra hermano - Draco reía entre dientes.

Entonces apareció Lip en la puerta, duchado y vestido con sus ropas. Su pantalón vaquero gris oscuro, su camiseta negra y roja y su chaqueta de tela gris oscura. Ya estaba cómodo, no es que ayer no lo estuviera, solo que no era su ropa, además era muy delicada y de calidad, demasiado para él.

- Siento interrumpir, pero pensé que se desayunaba más tarde - dijo Lip

- Está bien, suele ser así pero hoy nos hemos despertado antes, sientante con nosotros - dijo Narcissa

Esta vez el sitio que estaba vacío era junto a Blaise y a Draco, frente a Pansy y Theo.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, los adultos terminaron muy rápido de comer, y se fueron. Según ellos tenían cosas de que hablar, además Severus y Lucius iban a vigilar a Hermione y a revisar su recuperación. Por lo que en la mesa quedaron solo los cinco jóvenes.

- Lip, tú me debes algo - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lip algo confuso.

- Lo de tu salto por la ventana - dijo Pansy

- Ahh, es verdad - dijo Lip con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó Theo

- Ayer cuando hable con él me dijo que una vez había saltado por una ventana - dijo Pansy - y ahora quiero la historia entera.

- ¿Por qué saltaste por una ventana? - dijo Blaise, algo enfadado.

- Fue porque casi me pilla Robert McGann.

- ¿Quién es Robert McGann? - preguntó Theo

- El padre de Lisa McGann - dijo Lip como si lo explicara todo. - Hace tres años, empecé a salir con una chica, Lisa, preciosa. Morena, pequeñita con un montón de pecas, un encanto. Pero su padre no lo sabía. Y un día estaba en su casa, en el salón. Estábamos acostados en el sofá, viendo la tele, nada indebido. Si lo hubiera sido hubiera entendido el enfado del padre, pero solo veíamos la tele, nada raro. Cuando me vio por allí, cogió el atizador de la chimenea con intención de partírmelo en la cabeza. Así que corrí escaleras arriba y yo le oía detrás de mi, así que cuando llegue a la habitación de la hermana pequeña de Lisa, no tenía escapatoria, solo saltar por la ventana. Y salté, me rompí el pie pero por lo menos no fue la cabeza.

- ¿Se quedó ahí la cosa? - preguntó Theo

- No que va, estuve tres días sin salir de casa - dijo Lip, mientras el resto se reía, hasta Blaise - menos mal que al final lo aceptó.

- ¿Fuisteis novios durante mucho? - preguntó Pansy

- No - dijo Lip - Aún lo somos, tres años, y pienso pedirle que se case conmigo, en un futuro.

- Ohh - dijo Pansy sonriente - eso es tan bonito, ¿verdad chicos?

- Hombreee, ¿no es un poco pronto? - preguntó Blaise

- No si la quieres más que a nada en el mundo - dijo Lip, dejando zanjada la cuestión.

* * *

Amberley Gloucestershire.

Dean e Ian por fin habían llegado al maldito pueblo, les había costado dos días de prisas y tensión, pero habían llegado y era pronto. Aquel hombre que se parecía a uno de los elfos del Señor de los Anillos no llegarías hasta las doce y eran las 11.30.

Después de pasar una de las peores noches de la vida de los chicos en un hotel de mala muerte habían conducido, bueno Dean había conducido hasta el destino. Y cuando me refiero al hotel como de mala muerte, es de mala muerte. El hotel, aunque no llegaba ni a pensión ni a albergue, tenía la recepción en el descansillo de un portal viejo, con una alfombra ajada, sucia y polvorienta en la que no se aprecia el dibujo.  
Las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso. Sin ascensor. Pero lo mejor eran las maravillosas vistas que ofrecían las ventanas a un patio mugriento, con grietas en el suelo y las paredes, lleno de malas hierbas y en lo que parecía un pequeño huerto, la vegetación crecía descontrolada. Los pasillos donde se encuentran las habitaciones recuerdan al de una casa del terror, con las puertas de madera que parecen carcomidas por las termitas. La cama era , o mejor dicho, el catre era de 0.80 cm, vestida por una colcha fina, raída, hortera y vieja y con un colchón que no sostenía ni el peso de una pluma pues al tumbarte, inevitablemente, te hundías hasta casi tocar el suelo. Las paredes llenas de humedades y descascarillada, y a falta de una mano de pintura. La ventana no contaba con persiana y la cortina tenía los rieles rotos, por lo que en cuanto amaneciese, la luz del sol te despertaría. El armario no se atrevieron a abrirlo aunque no tenía muy buena pinta...

A estas altura, Dean pensó que nada podía ir peor, solo necesitaba un baño y dormiría en el suelo, tenía su saco en el coche, pero al abrir la puerta del baño descubrió que aquel días, Dios o la Suerte, el Destino o el Karma no estaban de su lado. El baño era pequeño y viejo. La bañera con golpes, con el esmalte saltado y el grifo de la ducha con los chorrillos que salían por todos sitios menos por donde debieran salir. Al final, se consiguió duchar y al salir Ian había puesto la colcha, horrorosa por cierto, en el suelo, y estaba tumbado encima con la ropa puesta pues hacía bastante frío, y aquel hotel no tenía calefacción, ni radiador, ni estufa o algo que diera calor. Aunque Dean no sabía porque le extrañaba, si aquella cosa, no tenía ni televisión, así que cuando anocheció completamente y encendió las luces, se alegró de que una de las cuatro bombillas desnudas y con los cables por fuera que había en la habitación funcionara.

Pero después de todas las penurias, por fin habían llegado al destino, y tan solo quedaban 10 minutos para que llegara _El elfo. El elfo, el agrio y la mujer del elfo, la señora estirada_ se habían llevado a su hermana, y no estaría tranquilo hasta que viera a su hermana sana y salva.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Mientras los chicos desayunaban, Lucius y Severus habían estado revisando a Hermione. Comprobando que no se hubieran complicado las heridas. Durante el escaneo, si se puede llamar así, Severus y Lucius mantuvieron una pequeña conversación.

(NOTA: Voy a utilizar Diálogos encuadrados, igual que en una obra de teatro, pero para no escribir el nombre completo serán Iniciales, LM: Lucius Malfoy y SS: Severus Snape. Yo lo aclaro por si alguien se pierde. Siento la interrupción)

LM: Ayer por la tarde vine a verla.

SS: ¿algo se complicó?

LM: No, pero hablé con el hermano.

SS: Y?

LM: Le dije que aunque se recuperaría, quedarían cicatrices. Me contestó que que importaban unas cicatrices, si aun vivia.

SS: Chico listo.

LM: Se quitó la ropa, camiseta y pantalón, y las vi en su cuerpo.

SS: ¿Qué viste en su cuerpo?

LM: Cicatrices, de lucha o de tortura, algunas casi invisible, solo finas lineas. Otras marcadas como dibujos tanto en blanco como en negro.

SS: Me da la impresión de que han pasado por mucho.

LM: Son unos críos.

SS: Tampoco son tan niños, aunque bueno Hermione si lo es, pero debes reconocer que te han sorprendido, incluso he creído ver respeto cuando hablabas con Lip.

LM: Creo que de verdad se lo merecen.

SS: ¿Y lo vas a reconocer fuera de esta sala?

LM: Ni bajo la maldición imperius, viejo amigo.

SS: (riendo) Bueno pues ya hemos terminados, no creo que haya complicaciones y parece que despertará en nada.

LM: Severus, yo me tengo que ir ya, quedé con los hermanos, me voy a aparecer, pero no quiero llegar tarde. Ahh otra cosa, Lip me dijo que su hermano Dean tenía peores cicatrices.

Mientras Lucius Malfoy salía de la habitación, Severus miró a la niña, ya mujer, que había en la cama, y para sí mismo pensó: _peores, peores que el dolor que soy capaz de ver en su alma, la rotura de esta. _No sabía por qué, pero Severus Snape empezó a odiar a los que la hacían daño, y juró venganza. Era una aberración hacer eso con alguien tan puro como aquella joven mujer.

* * *

Amberley Gloucestershire

Dean e Ian estaban esperando junto al coche en uno de los caminos que salían del pueblo. Al ver aparecer a Lucius, justo a la hora, Dean se relajó un poco, pero no mucho. Se saludaron educadamente, y Lucius se subió al coche, por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿hacia donde? - preguntó Dean

- Sigue el camino, es todo recto y dentro de 95 km, coger un desvío a la izquierda. - dijo Lucius

Dean aceleró, y los 95 km, pasaron en muy poco tiempo, es lo que pasa si pones el coche a 150 km/h. El desvío era un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento desemboca en un amplio camino que es cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcan los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Tras pasar la primera verja, vieron los jardines principales de la casa, Dentro de los terrenos hay arbustos y pavos reales que rondan por ellos y detrás de unos setos hay una fuente. Un camino recto de grava lleva desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, que está elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Se bajaron del coche, y Dean se encargó de coger todas sus pertenencias, las suyas, las de Ian, las de Lip, y las de Hermione que entraban en una única mochila, aunque sea grande. Lucius se puso a la cabeza y sin ni siquiera llamar, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Hacia unas dos horas que Lucius Malfoy se fue, y ya eran casi las dos de la tarde. Hora de la comida. Estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a Lucius, que tenía que llegar.

Narcissa miraba constantemente hacia la puerta, con ansia. Por eso cuando oyó la puerta principal abriéndose se levantó rápidamente y seguida de Severus fueron hacia la puerta del comedor, pero no habían llegado cuando Lucius hizo aparición en el salón comedor, seguido de dos chicos. Inmediatamente todos los de la mesa se levantaron.

- Chicos, os presento a Dean Galloway, es el hermano de Hermione - dijo Narcissa

- ¿otro? - preguntó Blaise

- El mayor - dijo Dean con voz ronca y con un tono bastante cortante.

Dean era físicamente parecido a Hermione. Sus ojos color miel, cara de niño bueno, y cabello castaño arreglado de manera informal. Tiene un cuerpo atlético, y se mantiene en forma, tiene musculo pero no esta muy marcado. Viste de manera cómoda, con una chaqueta de cuero y tiene un colgante, que ya ha tocado en seis ocasiones y lleva 10 minutos en la casa, detalle que no había pasado desapercibido para Severus. Y a pesar de que sus rasgos son finos, mantiene un cierto aire de misterio en ellos.

El otro, Ian, era un chico pelirrojo, y eso a Draco no le gustó, de ojos claros y tez bastante pálida. Con un montón de pecas. Es alto y de constitución fuerte, se le ve agil, pero delgado. Tiene músculo propio de años de entrenamiento pero no es muy evidente. Sobre todo, debajo de su ropas. Viste una camiseta de algodón de manga larga de rayas gris y azul oscuro. Vaqueros azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra, con los puños y el cuello de cuerpo. Y un montón de bolsillos. Esta serio, mucho. Y no hace ni mueca de sonrisa cordial. Parece antipático.

- Este otro es Ian Gallagher, amigo de la familia Galloway - dijo Narcissa.

- Sentaros a comer con nosotros - dijo Lucius, y todos se sentaron, todos menos Lip. Que había permanecido callado y sin moverse mientras se presentaban, pero que ahora había caminado hacia su hermano y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ian cogió la bolsa que portaba Dean, para que el abrazo fuera mutuo, y no pareciera que Lip abrazaba un árbol. Durante el abrazo, Lip le dijo su hermano,_ siéntate y luego hablamos. Hermione esta bien, aunque aun no ha despertado. _

Dean hizo caso a su hermano, y se sentó en la mesa. quedando colocados de la siguiente manera.

En las cabezas de la mesa, a la izquierda Lucius y a la derecha Andrew Parkinson.

Un lateral de la mesa, desde Lucius hasta Andrew Parkinson. Lip, Pansy, Theo, Lisa Zabbini y Narcissa Malfoy.

El otro lateral, desde Lucius hasta Andrew Parkinson: Dean, Draco, Blaise, Ian, Severus y Theodore Nott.

La verdad todo estaba tenso. Quitando cierta broma que hizo Dean sin sonreír ni un ápice sobre la enorme diferencia de sus noches y de los lugares donde las habían pasado. Ian apuntilló que era malo hasta para ellos.

La conversación eran sobre temas triviales, y cada uno a lo suyo. Negocios (los adultos), quidditch, (los jóvenes), Lucius y Severus hablaban sobre una poción nueva, Lip y Dean hablaban de sus objetos personales y de lo que habían traído, todos hablaban bajito y con tensión, bueno todos menos Ian que estaba en mitad de la mesa, rodeado de gente que no conocía y solo comía con bastante hambre, pues la comida era deliciosa.

Narcissa le miró algo preocupada por su mutismo, pero cuando fue a decir algo para que su hijo y sus amigos, lo incluyeran en su conversación o entablaran otra, la elfina apareció en el salón.

- Amo, le pidió a Honny que le avisara cuando la señorita Hermione se despertase, pero - empezó diciendo Honny pero se vio interrumpida por Severus.

- ¿Ha despertado? - preguntó el profesor

- No señor, pero algo no va bien, señor - dijo Honny

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Lucius

- Está gritando y haciendo magia, pero no está despierta - dijo Honny.

- ¿gritando? - dijo Narcissa

- SI ama, la señorita grita y las cosas levitan a su alrededor, ama. Es como si no pudiera controlarla, pero está haciendo magia dormida, por eso vine, ama. ¿Honny ha hecho bien? - preguntó la elfina con miedo.

- Si, has hecho bien - dijo Lucius.

Severus y Lucius se levantaron, pero también Dean, Lip e Ian. Severus, les dijo que esperaran aqui. Y los dos magos desparecieron corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando dean giró la cabeza, veía la preocupación en la cara de los adultos, el miedo en la cara de los jóvenes. Ian seguía en pie, al igual que Lip. Y solo ante la señal de Dean, ambos muchachos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa. Los adultos y los jóvenes, siguieron comiendo sin ganas y mucho más despacio, ya sin hablar. Pero Ian, Dean y Lip, recogieron sus platos, dieron las gracias, alabaron la comida y se levantaron.

- ¿Podría decirnos donde queda la cocina? - preguntó Ian, con suma educación

- No es necesario - dijo Narcissa - Honny, lo hará desaparecer con magia.

- Señora, sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer con magia, y se que esto es absolutamente innecesario, pero algo pasa con nuestra hermana, no me siento cómodo en su presencia y necesito salir, tranquila no nos vamos a escapar, pero la cocina seguro que da al exterior verdad? - dijo Dean, en tono serio y con voz queda.

- Honny - dijo Theodore Nott, cuando la elfina apreció - lleve a estos hombres a la cocina

- Si señor.

La elfina hizo desaparecer los platos de las manos de los chicos, y los condujo por un largo corredor hasta la cocina, que tras una puertecita daba a la parte de atrás de la mansión, a un pequeño patio donde se sentaron en el suelo, pegados contra la pared.

Desde su posición veían un patio delimitado por un muro de unos 2'5 metros. Se veían por encima los gigantescos arboles, desconocidos para ellos, que también adornaban la entrada.

Ian sacó una caja de cigarrillos, y ofreció aunque ninguno e los hermanos aceptó. Ian comenzó a fumar, y allí sentados se dispusieron a esperar.

**Y aquí acaba, que os ha parecido? LO SIENTO por la ESPERA, pero bueno, arriba os cuento nuestro pequeño percance.**

**Un beso, y muchas gracias por seguir aguantandome, y por seguir leyendo a pesar de las esperas.**

**Isa Luxury**


	18. Despierta Hermione

**Hola, holaa! Siento mucho haberme vuelto a despistar, y esta vez no tengo excusa. Solo que me he divertido demasiado esta semana. Sin más recordad que los personajes no son mío. Y doy paso a contestar a las que dejaron Review.**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Muchas muchas gracias, por comentar, ya sabes si tienes alguna duda no lo pienses y pregunta.

**silvia:** Gracias por tu comentario.

**SALESIA:** Mi hermano sigue intentado hacerse la comida, esfuerzo le pone, pero es demasiado despistado. Hace dos días hizo una sopa sin huesos ni gallina. Estaba un poco sosa, sin sustancia, pero bueno... Lo intenta. La imagen de Ian la escogí especialmente así, tendrá que ponerse un poco celoso Draco, porque Ron ya no es competencia. jajaja, Lucius Malfoy siendo comparado con un elfo, es una de las mejores escenas que he escrito, quizás la explote por otro lado, no sé. La magia, es un acto reflejo de que se esta despertando y la tensión vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en sus sentidos. No sé si me explico, quiero decir, ella se queda inconsciente en una situación de tensión y sus sentidos siguen en el castillo, luchando por su vida. Albus, creo que no llegará todavía, esperará a que la castaña despierte o incluso puede que hablen en Hogwarts. Draco por su parte va a tener ciertos problemillas, con sus cuñados y con Ian. Ellos tienen una imagen de él, la que les ha dado Hermione, no hay que olvidar que Draco cree que son inútiles muggles. Porque que no quiera matar a los sangre sucias y que este enamorado de una, no significa que vaya a empezar a adorar y a confraternizar con todos los que se encuentre. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO.

**SritaMalfoyNott: **Muchas gracias, por tu comentario, me encanta que te guste. Es muy satisfactorio para mi, saber que a la gente le gusta.

**Andromeda no Sainto: **Holaa, no sé si eres nueva, pero creo que es el primer comentario que dejas, si no es así, mi memoria es bastante mala y lo siento. Así que por si acaso Bienvenida, y gracias por tu comentario. Así que la historia se te hace lenta, te voy a decir una cosa querida, a mi también. Pero no sé como hacerla más rápida sin que parezca que son solo acciones una detrás de otra, o que no tiene demasiado sentido. Es algo complicado y no soy tan buena escritora. Gracias por tu comentario.

**ESTE CHAPTER SE LO DEDICO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS QUE HAN TENIDO LA GENEROSIDAD DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS.**

_Ian sacó una caja de cigarrillos, y ofreció aunque ninguno e los hermanos aceptó. Ian comenzó a fumar, y allí sentados se dispusieron a esperar._

**_Despierta Hermione_**

Ian seguía fumando, un cigarrillo, tres minutos, otro. Así había pasado las últimas dos horas. Y en ese periodo de tiempo casi había acabado con su cajetilla.

Dean sujetaba el colgante de su cuello con la mano izquierda, con demasiada fuerza. Los nudillos estaban blancos, y cuando abriera la mano, seguramente tendría clavado el colgantito en la palma. La izquierda estaba apoyada por encima del bolsillo del pantalón, donde normalmente tendría su preciada arma, y ahora que no la tenía se sentía desprotegido.

Lip, Lip era un chico inquieto siempre lo había sido, no lo iba a cambiar ahora. A los quince minutos se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por el patio. Hasta que pasados quince minutos, se le ocurrió decir en voz alta: "_Hey, ¿No creéis que el patio se esta haciendo más pequeño?"_ Ian se le quedó mirando y dijo, secamente _"no". _Ante esa rotunda negativa, Dean lanzó al aire una carcajada, y mantuvo durante un minuto una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Lip se volvió a sentar, pero aguanto otros quince minutos. Al levantarse, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue intentar escalar el muro, de piedra lisa que tenía enfrente. Lo intento mil veces, una detrás de otra. Caía al suelo y se levantaba otra vez, era su manera de no desesperarse. Lo iba a conseguir, costase lo que costase.

Y así habían pasado dos horas. Entonces Ian, al que se le había acabado el entretenimiento de fumar, y necesitaba hacer otra cosa, se puso con Lip a intentar saltar el muro. Aquellos dos, parecían monos de feria, brincando delante de un muro intentando tocar la parte de arriba con las manos. Pues una vez que consiguieran adherirse a la parte de arriba, se alzarían sobre el muro sin ningún problema. En eso estaban cuando aparecieron Theodore Nott, con su hijo Theo y Blaise.

- ¿No decíais que no os ibais a escapar? - dijo Blaise

- Intentan no desesperarse - aclaró Dean

- ¿Podemos intentarlo? - dijo Theo

- ¿intentar el qué? - dijo Lip

- Saltar, trepar - dijeron Theo y Blaise.

-Claro - dijo Ian - ¿tenéis alguna clase de formación?

- ¿formación? -dijo Blaise - Jugamos al quidditch

-¿Qué es el quidditch? - preguntó Dean

- Un deporte sobre escobas, o algo así me explico Hermione -dijo Lip

- Es decir, que no tienen formación- dijo Ian.

- ¿A que clase de formación te refieres? - pregunto Theo.

- Que clase de formación va a ser. Nos referimos a muay thai, full contact, laido taekwondo, jiu jitsu, aikido, kenso, ninjutsu, Kakugyo-ryu, Pak Hok Pai, Sambo - enumeró Dean

- ¿Que es, todo eso que has dicho?- preguntó Blaise.

- Genial - dijo Ian riendo un poco - que os parece si empezamos por lo básico.

- ¿De qué de todo eso? - preguntó Theo, algo asustado, mientras su padre se sentaba junto a Dean, en el suelo.

- Aikido - sugirió Dean

- No queremos matarlos Dean - dijo Lip, provocando la risa de Ian y una cierta mueca de desagrado en las caras de Blaise y Theo - ¿Pencak Silat?

- Si va a ser lo mejor - dijo Ian que al ver las caras de los maguitos añadió - tranquilos, es lo primero que aprendió Hermione. Os haremos una demostración.

Ian y Lip se situaron uno enfrente del otro. Y empezaron a girar cambiando de posición, tanteando al contrario se acercaban y se alejaban en un par de pasos. Ian de repente, lanzó la primer patada directa a la cara de Lip. Lip esquivó yendose hacia un lado, pero Ian aprovechó ese cambio de movimiento para con la otra pierna, lanzarla a la rodilla izquierda de LIp, y tirarlo al suelo.

- ¿A que edad aprendió esto Hermione? - preguntó Theo, bastante impresionado.

- A la tierna edad de ocho añitos - dijo Dean con una sonrisa - siempre fue espabilada para su edad.

Lip e Ian se entretenían enseñando lo básico de defensa personal a Blaise y Theo, que para opinión de Dean, no lo hacían mal, pero es algo que nunca reconocería delante de los magos. También se fijó en que Hermione les daría una paliza en menos de un minuto. Hermione era así, no jugaba con sus oponentes, era directa, eficaz, lo que el siempre le había dicho.

Ya era bastante entrada la tarde, cuando los dos magos ofrecieron a cambio de las lecciones de Pencak Silat un baño y ropa limpia. Los hermanos gustosos entraron a la casa. Dean también se duchó, en una ducha rápida y fría como siempre. Nada de juegos, en la ducha eres vulnerable.

En mucho tiempo no se había sabido nada de Hermione.

Severus y Lucius bajaron al poco de cenar y explicarona los muchacho que no había que preocuparse, que solo había sido producto de la tensión, y además se estaba despertando.

- Sinceramente- dijo Severus - se despertará en un par de horas.

- Deberíamos estar con ella - dijo Lip

- Cuando despierte - empezó a decir Severus, pero Ian lo interrumpió

- Cuando despierte vendrá - dijo Ian

- Lo sabemos, por eso hemos dejado algo de la ropa que me diste para ella - dijo Lucius mirando Dean

- ¿Será peligroso que se levante así de la cama? - preguntó Narcissa

- No - dijo Severus - Cuando despierte estará algo desconcertada y posiblemente pase unos días durmiendo más de lo normal, pero no hay peligro por sus heridas.

- Gracias - dijo Ian -por todo

Y la cena empezó, un menú suculento y pijo, demasiado pijo para una familia como la que formaban aquellos tres hombres. Antes esto, y con la seguridad de que Hermione iba a estar bien y despierta en poco tiempo, Lip rió con ganas, Dean puso una mueca burlona en la mesa. Ian por el contrario era demasiado educado para reírse descaradamente en la mesa, pero no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Disculpe la mesa, mi risa, pero en la vida habíamos comido un plato tan suculento - dijo Ian mientras Ian se reía.

- Y tampoco habíamos estado en una casa de este lujo y refinamiento - dijo Dean, más como una burla que sinceramente - al menos, invitados. - Lip, se seguía riendo, y de golpe cayó y empezó a reírse más fuerte. En este momento ni Ian ni Dean sabían por qué reía.

- Hermione... jajaja ... Hermione ... jajaja - dijo Lip - Le pusieron un camisón rosa claro. - y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

Y ante esta revelación, ni Ian pudo aguantar la risa.

- ¿Por qué os reís? - dijo Lisa Zabbini algo desconcertada

- Mi queridísima hermana intentará arrancarse el camisón ese antes en cuanto se lo vea - dijo Dean.

- El camisón es mio - dijo Pansy ofendiendose.

- No es problema tuyo, guapa - dijo Dean, en tono bastante chulo . Es que mi querida hermana no se pone ese tipo de ropa para dormir, demasiado fino para ella. Suele dormir con los pijamas de algodón, de manga larga y pantalón corto, de colores y con muñequitos.

Lip e Ian emepzaron a reír mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Pero tu hace cuanto que no ves a Hermione dormir? - dijo Ian - ¿La ultima vez que tenía 8 años?.

- Que yo sepa, hermione duerme con una camiseta de maga corta, tuya o mía. - dijo Lip, mirando a su hermano - y sin pantalones. Nunca le han gustado.

- ¿No le gustan los pantalones? - dijo Dean

- No, se me suben las patas de los pantalones cuando duermo, y es muy incomodo - dijo Hermione desde la puerta del salón, sonriendo.

Todas las cabezas de la mesa se giraron inmediatamente, al oír su voz. Y allí estaba Hermione con una pequeña y blanca cicatriz por encima de la ceja. Unos pantalones negros, pegados y una camisa de manga larga en color crudo. Botas de media caña, nada elegantes pero practicas, pesada y prácticamente irrompibles en marrón oscuro.

LIp e Ian se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella. Lip la abrazó y riendo la levantó como si fuera una pluma. Y después de hacerla girar un par de veces, se la tiro a Ian. Hermione no tocó el suelo en ningún momento. Ian la volvió a levantar y la abrazó, haciendo que Draco se pusiera bastante celoso del pelirrojo. Dean se había levantado. Pero permanecía de pie detrás de su silla. Cuando Hermione al fin toco el suelo y dejo de dar vueltas, miro a su hermano mayor, que lo miraba muy seriamente.

- Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto así - dijo Dean - Si pasa algo, si descubres algo, quiero que me lo digas

-No quería meteros en un lio, y era peligroso - dijo Hermione

- Yo ya estoy condenado y sentenciado, que más da - dijo Dean

- A mi no me lo da - dijo Hermione.

Entonces Hermione bajo la cabeza y Dean se acercó hacia ella lentamente, era su hermana. Y pensó que la perdía. Y solo la abrazó, la abrazó fuerte y durante mucho tiempo. Cuando se soltaron, en la mesa, junto a LIp, y enfrente de Dean había aprecido una silla y un plato de comida.

- Querida, sientate con nosotros y come - dijo Narcissa.

Hermione se sentó y comió con educación y lentamente, todo lo contrario que sus hermanos. La cena transcurrió en silencio y algo tensa. Hermione no sabía como comportarse, todos los slytherin sabían que había mentido, que había engañado al mundo mágico. Y no sabía que hacer. Sus hermanos estaban allí no podía comportarse como la antigua Hermione. Ella era ella, y ya no podía ocultarlo mucho más.

Después de la cena, Narcissa los obligó a salir al jardín trasero. Allí estaba el muro desde el otro lado. Y los gigantescos arboles. Y unas sillas, y mesas. Como un pequeño jardincito particular. Allí se sentaron.

Hermione pensaba que en dos días volvería a Hogwarts, y tendría que volver a fingir. Entonces Lip se sentó en el cesped, enfrente del muro.

- ¿Qué haces Lip? - dijo Hermione

- Ian y él han estado dos horas intentando escalarlo y otras dos enseñándoles Pencak Silat, a Blaise y a Theo - dijo Dean

- ¿Y por qué no has usado la esquina? - dijo Hermione

- ¿Como? - dijo Ian

Hermione se levantó y escogió la esquina izquierda. En ese lugar se juntaba con la casa. El patio era algo más grande, que el resto de la casa, por lo que sobresalía un poco de la fachada. Entonces empezó a correr, saltó y lanzó una especie de patada con la pierna izquierda al muro de la casa. Se giró y utilizando el empuje de la patada saltó y con las manos consiguió alcanzar el muro. Valiéndose de la fuerza de sus brazos, consiguió ponerse de pie, en el alto muro blanco.

Una vez arriba se rió y Dean con ella. Se sentó y allí se quedó. Los magos la miraban asombrados, y ella se sentía libre y bien. Era eso, lo simple lo que le hacía feliz. Y rió tranquila, y con su risa pura.

Dean la miraba fijamente, y cuando Hermione dejó de reír le dijo.

- Te pareces a mamá.

Las risas cesaron, y parecía que era el mejor momento para que empezara a llover. Así que el cielo se cubrió de nubes y comenzó a llover, una lluvia fina. No duraría mucho, un par de minutos. Por lo que Lucius levantó una carpa por encima de sus cabezas para no mojarse. Hermione seguía bajo la lluvia. Saltó al suelo, en un aterrizaje limpio y elegante. Y se siguió mojando, y no se cubrió. Cuando paró de llover, se sentó al lado de Dean, apoyándose en él, como hacía siempre. Como lo haría siempre. Entonces Lip empezó a hablar.

_Nadie hace caso del agua que va después de la lluvia, cuando vuelve al Sol. Poco importa si sobre ese agua hay lágrimas después de haber llorado, por amor, por dolor. _

Dean le cortó y comenzó a hablar él.

_El agua se evapora, vuelve al aire, a nuestros pulmones, respirando el viento que sentimos en la cara. Y las lágrimas vuelven a entrar en nosotros, como las cosas que hemos perdido, pero nada se pierde en realidad._

Hermione terminó aquel pequeño parlamento, que también conocía.

_Cada segundo que pasa, cada luna que surge no hace más que decirnos ¡VIVE!. Vive y ama lo que tu eres, como tu seas, por lo que seas. Mira en lo alto hacia el cielo, cierra los ojos. Y no te canses nunca de soñar, la vida es muy corta para no ser felices juntos._

- Eso es muy bonito Hermione - dijo Pansy, acercandose a la castaña.

- Gracias.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó Pansy.

- Me lo recitaba mi madre todas las noches antes de dormir, durante once años. Y después lo hizo Dean. - dijo Hermione.

- Es muy tarde ya chicos - dijo Narcissa - iros a dormir.

- Vamos Hermione, yo te prepararé para dormir, ya me he enterado de tu problema con los camisones- dijo Pansy, agarrándola del brazo.

- Está bien, Pansy - dijo Hermione.

- Hermione - gritó Ian - mañana les enseñamos Pencak Silat a los chicos.

- Claro, Ian , si alguno se atreve - dijo Hermione, mirando a los chicos, aunque se recreo con Draco.

Draco ante esa mirada, simplemente el mundo dejó de existir para él. Solo existía Hermione arrastrada por Pansy hacia adentro, mientras lo miraba, hasta que se giró. Y dijo que se iba a la cama, rápidamente, intentando ocultar, que de verdad aquella mirada lo había afectado. Aunque parecía hecha sin intención, a él lo había calado.

Cuando Draco llegó a su habitación , se asomó al frío aire de la noche. Y pensó para sí que nadie le habías vista flaquear.

Que pena, que pena que estaba sumamente equivocado. Alguien le había visto, y era lo peor. Podía haberle visto cualquiera de sus amigos, y a Pansy se lo diría, a Theo y a Blaise, se lo dejaría caer. A su padre se lo negaría, su madre y los padres de sus amigos no diría nada. Su padrino Severus, bueno le diría algo, seguramente, solo tenía que negarlo.

Pero si el que le ve, es el hermano mayor de Hermione, el gran y duro Dean Galloway. Teníamos un problema.

Lip le ayudaría. Ian parecía en las nubes, y no se interpondría, aunque eso Draco no lo supiera, pero Dean.

Dean amaba a su hermana, y Draco, ohh, Dean sabía lo que Draco le había hecho a su hermana.

Dean era sobreprotector con su hermana. Pero no un tirano. Su hermana era libre y autosuficiente, y dejaría que Hermione escogiera, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponerle las cosas fáciles, al hijo del primo de Legolas.

Esto iba a ser divertido, por lo menos para él. Y seguro que Lip e Ian se apuntaba a fastidiar al rubito.

Tendría que hacer un plan.

Esta vez no tendría a Hermione para que planeara. Normalmente Hermione planeaba sus bromas, las suyas, las de Lip las de Ian. Su cerebro era el mejor. También planeaba sus ataques. Pero ahora tendría que apañarse sin la inteligencia de su hermana. Y además la tendría en contra. Porque si Hermione se enteraba, posiblemente ellos, serían objetos de las bromas de la castaña que solían ser las mejores.

**Que os ha parecido? Muchas grcias por ller, por aguantarme, gracias por todo.**

**Besos para todos los que me leen. ^^**

**Isa Luxury.**


	19. Noche en Malfoy Manor

**Buenos días, otra vez. ¿Que tal lleváis el verano? Yo estoy muerta de calor. En la vida he pasado tantisimo calor en España. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, solo las acciones. **

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Gracias por tu comentario, a Draco le van a pasar ciertas cosas, pero nada tan malo. si tan solo quieren darle una pequeña lección.

**GabyVilla : **Hola, tu si que eres nueva. Me alegro de que leas mi historia y de que te guste. Lo de Ron, pues si la verdad que si que es muy común. en ese caso no he sido muy original.

**shironeko black : **Gracias por tu comentario, y estoy actualizando a la semana, intentaré hacerlo mas a menudo.

**Caroone: **Interrogatorio, no sé cuando será, puede que en este capitulo o puede que en el siguiente.

**Sweet163 **-: Hola, me encanta que te guste. No te preocupes, además casi llego a 100 comentarios y estoy muy contenta. :D

**SritaMalfoyNott**: Hermione, jajajaja, Hermione se las hara pasar mal a su hermanitos cuando se entere de lo de Draco.

**SALESIA: **Pues si, el pequeño Draco ha sido descubierto mirando a Hermione, y lo ha descubierto Dean. Se le va a poner la cosa fea, pero Dean tampoco lo va a herir demasiado, sino la furia de Hermione iría contra ellos, y bueno Dean sabe que no debe provocar a Hermione. Y yo entiendo lo que es ser la pequeña, que yo tengo cuatro hermanos, y mis primos viven en el mismo bloque. Así que te entiendo perfectamente Salesia, por cierto si tienes algún truco para esquivarlos, me podrías decir alguno, yo no lo consigo. El camisón, el camisón es algo raro, tan fino tan ... demasiado pijo para Hermione, pero no creo que lo haya roto. Y a Draco no le va a hacer mucha gracia, o le va a hacer demasiada... jajaja, ya lo verás. Ahora, empiezan los interrogatorios, veremos que contesta. ¿Dean le vende el alma al diablo? Aun no llegué a esa parte. Traquila, no voy a meter demonios, solo que el cree que ya esta condenado, aunque en realidad no lo sea. Ya lo iré explicando. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.

**ESTE CHAPTER SE LO DEDICO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS QUE HAN TENIDO LA GENEROSIDAD DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS.**

_- Vamos Hermione, yo te prepararé para dormir, ya me he enterado de tu problema con los camisones- dijo Pansy, agarrándola del brazo_

_[...]_

_Dean amaba a su hermana, y Draco, ohh, Dean sabía lo que Draco le había hecho a su hermana._

_Dean era sobreprotector con su hermana. Pero no un tirano. Su hermana era libre y autosuficiente, y dejaría que Hermione escogiera, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponerle las cosas fáciles, al hijo del primo de Legolas._

_Esto iba a ser divertido, por lo menos para él. Y seguro que Lip e Ian se apuntaba a fastidiar al rubito._

_Tendría que hacer un plan._

**_Noche en Malfoy Manor._**

Pansy arrastraba a Hermione por la mansión. Hermione casi corría detrás de su recién estrenada amiga. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones, se dio cuenta e que ni siquiera recordaba el camino. Para bajar se había guiado por las voces y las risas de sus hermanos. Pansy paró de golpe, y cuando Hermione miró a su alrededor estaba al pie de unas escaleras de bajada, al darse la vuelta, se encontró de frente con un pasillo, que giraba a la derecha al fondo y un montón de habitaciones.

- Esta es mi habitación - dijo Pansy, señalando la primer puerta del lado izquierdo - la siguiente es la de Draco, la siguiente la de Lip, y después la tuya - Señalando la puerta que estaba enfrente de la de Pansy - Esta es la de Blaise, al lado Theo, y supongo que las otras dos serán para Dean e Ian, pero no sé el orden.

- Vale - asentía Hermione

-Vamos a mi habitación - dijo Pansy - Voy a ver que encuentro.

-¿Que encuentras de qué? - dijo hermione, mientras la metia de un empujón en su habitación.

La habitación de Pansy era como Pansy. Lujosa y elegante. No habia ostentación, pero tu sabias que todo lo de la habitación era caro no, carísimo. Ventanales con balcón, cortinas osucras. Cama enorme, sábanas de seda. Y un vestidor.

Pansy abrió el vestidor, que era enorme, como una habitación pequeña. Dentro encontrbaas, vestidos de fiesta, de noche, de coctel, cortos, largos, más elegantes, informales, faldas, blusas, de todo. Un zapatero que sería la envidia de cualquier estrella. Bolsos, cinturones, y joyeria. Era increíble. En el centro había un cuadrado de marmol blanco.

Pansy se dirigió hacia una esquina del vestidor. Y empezó a poner cosas encima del cuadrado. Cuando Hermione se acercó para ver que sacaba Pansy, se dio cuenta de que era ropa para dormir.

Pansy eligió tres modelos distintos, lo mas sutil y menos princesa posible.

El primero era un pijama de dos piezas. Pantalón corto y muy pegado en azul oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes a rayas, azul, verde y negro. Fresquito. Era de seda, bastante caro.

- Este es muy mono - dijo Pansy y no tienes problemas con los pantalones.

Dejo el pijama azul y cogió un deshabille. De tirantes finos, y escote pronunciado. Ea de satén, pero era largo. Un camisón como podría ser de algodón, solo que en caro.

- Si parece un salto de cama para la noche de bodas - dijo Hermione riendose

-¿por? - dijo Pansy

- Por el color, es blanco novia - dijo Hermione.

- Que va, si es blanco champagne - dijo Pansy - No existe un color llamado blanco novia.

Volvió a dejar el camisón en el cubo central y cogió el último. Este era más provocador, un picardías (NT: Hola, siento interrumpir, pero en España se utiliza este termino, sin embargo una amiga Mexicana, me dijo que en latinoamerica se usa más el termino Baby Doll, por si acaso, yo lo aclaro)

El picardías era de color gris y tenia encaje negro. La tela se pegaba al cuerpo de Hermione como una segunda piel. De tirantes finos y bastante corto, más corto que el blanco.

-No me voy a poner esto - dijo Hermione - Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero guardalos.

- NO querida, jajajaja - dijo Pansy - Es mi regalo de Navidad. Tu ya decides si te pones alguno o no te pones ninguno, pero yo te los regalo. Que no se diga que nunca te has puesto uno porque no tengas. Si nunca te pones uno que sea porque no quieras.

-Pero ...- empezó a decir Hermione.

- Pero nada, es mi regalo - dijo Pansy y al ver la cara que ponía Hermione añadió- No son caros, en realidad son los más baratos de mi armario. Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo aceptaré sin rechistar mi regalo de Navidad.

- Pansy, yo no - empezó a decir Hermione

- Si que tienes - dijo Pansy- Bueno en realidad quiero algo - Hermione asintió con la cabeza en señal de que podía pedir lo que quisiera - Quiero que me enseñes Pencat Silak.

- Hecho - dijo Hermione - Pero esto no es como un hechizo, hay que entrenar como el quidditch. Continuaremos en Hogwarts. Pero ahora, te voy a enseñar como duermo yo.

Hermione hizo salir a Pansy de la habitación y se metieron en la de Lip. La de Lip, era lujosa, como todas. Una habitación impecable y que parecía sin usar. También tenía vestidor, aunque no hizo falta usarlo. Toda la ropa de Lip estaba en una mochila. Tenían bastante poca.

Hermione vació la maleta en la cama. Dos pares de botas. Tres vaqueros, unos rotos. Seis camisetas de manga corta, que servían para dormir también. Tres de manga larga, dos de tirantes, y una camisa de cuadros. Dos chaquetas con capucha, tipo chándal y un chaquetón oscuro para el frio. Y los calzoncillos, siete pares, en color rojo oscuro. Todos iguales.

Hermione estaba rebuscando entre la ropa de Lip, ante la mirada atónita de Pansy, que se había quedado boquiabierta al saber que esas eran sus pertenecias, cuando Lip apareció en la puerta

- Que hacéis chicas? - preguntó Lip

- Busco algo para dormir - dijo Lip - Pero no tienes esa camiseta

- No Hermy se rompió - dijo LIp

-Bueno no importa - dijo Hermione- Voy a buscar a Dean

-Coge cualquier otra - dijo Lip

- Nahh, estan nuevas. Por cierto, ¿cual es la habitación de Dean? - preguntó Hermione,

- La que está enfrente de tu cuarto -respondió Lip - Gracias por colocarme la ropa ehh - añadió sonriendo

Las chicas salieron por la puerta, Hermione llevaba en la mano, los pijamas que le había regalado Pansy. Los dejó en su habitación, bueno los tiró hacia la cama desde la puerta. Y a la que volvieron a abrir la puerta, el pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Estaban Theop, Blaise y draco hablando en la puerta de la habitación de Blaise. Tan absortos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que las chicas entraban en la habitación de Dean sin llamar siquiera.

- Hola Dean - dijo Hermione - Me das una camiseta para dormir?

- Claro, escoge nena - dijo ean, señalandole la mochila.

Hermione se arrodilló en el suleo, y acabó escogiendo una camiseta granate, con un simbolo celta en el centro.

- Me das otra? - dijo Hermione

- Las que quieras Hermione - dijo Dean mientras se descalzaba y se metia en el baño.

-¿Para que quieres otra? - dijo Pansy

- Para que tu lo pruebes - dijo Hermione

Hermione se volvió a agachar y escogió una camiseta en color azul oscuro, con el símbolo del capitán américa. El escudo de la estrella en color rojo. Se la tendió a Pansy.

En ese momento salía Dean del baño, descalzo, y con la cara lavada. Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sin pantalones? - preguntó Dean con sorna

- Tu tampoco los usas para dormir - dijo Hermione riendose, y saliendo por la puerta con Pansy.

Al salir se despidieron rapidamente y Hermione entró en su habitación. Pansy entró a su cuarto, y se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya no estaban. Y pensó que se habrían ido cada uno a su habitación. Entró al ba´ño, y después de ducharse, se puso la camiseta de Dean. Olía a pólvora y a tierra, como Hermione, bueno, como Hermione pero sin pólvora.

Se acostó en la cama, y estaba esperando dormir, cuando sintió hablar a Draco, en la otra habitación. NO estaría hablando solo así que se puso a escuchar. Hablaban Theo y Blaise también. Hablaban de los hermanos de Hermione. Así que haciendo acto de valor, se encmaino hacia la puerta de DRaco y llamó.

-Draco abre soy yo - dijo Pansy

Draco abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

- ¿Que haces así vestida? - dijo Theo riendo

Los chicos se fijaron en el atuendo de la chica, desclaza y solo vestida con una camiseta de manga corta azul oscuro con una estrella en el pecho. Blaise empezó a ponerse colorado y a balbucear. Draco la miraba extrañado y Theo se reía.

- Hermione te ha contagiado - dijo Theo

- Me ha dicho que lo pruebe - respondió Pansy - encogiendose de hombros.

- ¿De quien es la camiseta? - Preguntó Draco

- De Dean - respondió Pansy - Yo solo venía a decir, que no deberías hablar mal de los hermanos de Hermione, Ellos salvaron a los señores Malfoy, y si , Hermione ha mentido, pero no pretenderás desconfiar de ella ahora.

- Yo nunca he confiado en ella - dijo Draco

- Seguro - dijo Pansy - de todas maneras te digo que llevéis cuidado con ellos, algo me dice que no son muggles.

Y con las mismas, se fue de la habitación.

- Esta mujer, cada día la entiendo menos - dijo Theo - Por cierto Blaise, haber si te pones menos rojo que ha sido un milargo que Pansy no se diera cuenta.

Draco empezó a reir, y Blaise marchó deprisa y mascullando algo que sonó como "malditos idiotas" y "que sabran" "idiotas" "malditos" o algo asi.

Theo se fue riendo detrás, y Draco se quedó solo en la habitación.

Draco se desvisitió, y se cambió. Ahora llevaba puesto su pijama de seda en negro. Así se metio en la cama.

Empezó a dar vueltas pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la mirada de la leona, mientras Pansy la arrastraba y una vez más agradeció al destino o a la magia que no le hubiera visto nadie.

La noche pasó son incidentes. Lip e Ian agradecían poder dormir tranquilamente sus seis horitas. Dean tardó bastante en dormir, pero al final lo consiguió. Theop se durmió nada más pisar la cama, pero había hechado un hechizo en la puerta, no se fuera a repetir la bromita del día anterior. Blasie, durmió, y soñó con Pansy, quien no soñaría con semejante belleza, pero no le hizo mucha gracia que la camiseta fuera de Dean. Draco, no pegó ojo, cada vez que lo intentaba soñaba con ella, con su mirada, y se despertaba. Hermione, pensó que tendría que dar explicaciones, que alguien vendría a hacerle un interrogatorio. Se durmió pensando que iba a contar y que no.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise se despertaron con gritos. A los gritos salieron de las habitaciones, cada uno como estaba.

Hermione, con el cabello despeinado salvajamente y su camiseta roja. Pansy, igual pero en azul. Draco, pijama de seda negro. Theo en azul y Blaise en verde. Ian estaba alli, con pantalón largo de cuadros y camiseta naranja.

Los gritos:

- No ves que casi me matas - dijo Lip

- Pero como se te ocurre entrar así, ya sabes que siempre estoy alerta - dijo Dean.

- ¿Alerta? - preguntó Lip - Dormías con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada

- Chicos, - dijo Hermione - ya

- Pero Hermy, - empezó Lip

- Nada, ya sabes que no debes entrar así, y menos cuando duerme - dijo Hermy - y tu, podrías cerciorarte de que es tu enemigo antes de atacar, no?

- ¿Dean duermes, con un cuchillo bajo la almohada? - preguntó Ian, ya todos más calmados.

- Por supuesto - dijo Dean - Que pasa si nos atacan

-Es un poco excesivo, no? - preguntó Blaise

- No, en realidad yo duermo con el cuchhilo bajo la almohada, la varita y una semiautomática en el lateral del colchón- admitió Hermione.

- Paranoicos - dijo Lip

- Precavidos - dijeron a la par Hermione y Dean.

Después de esto, se fueron a sus cuartos, aunque ninguno se durmió. Así que aprovecharon y se vistieron.

Hoy iba a ser el ultimo día en la mansión. Mañana partirían para Hogwarts.

* * *

**En otra parte de la mansión:**

- Severus, ¿has avisado a Dumbledore? - preguntó Narcissa.

- Sí

- Y que dice? - preguntó lucius

- Que no la atosiguemos, y que hablará mañana nada más llegue a Hogwarts.

- Mañana - dijo Narcissa

- Mañana. Yo me voy ya, - dijo Severus - Ya nos veremos.

- Adios Severus - dijo Lucius.

-Entonces, no le preguntamos - dijo Lisa

- No, mejor no, - dijo Theodore Nott

-Me intriga esa niña - dijo Lucius - Pero los hermanos.

-¿Que pasa con ellos? - pregunto Andrew Parkinson

- Es extraño, son lo que Lord Tenebroso habría querido en sus filas - dijo Lucius.

- Imagino que cada familia guarda sus secretos - dijo Theodore

- Yo pensaba que aquella familia había desaparecido, que había muerto - dijo Lucius

- ¿Que familia, Lucius? - preguntó Narcissa

- Anoche, cuando Hermione Granger, Galloway. se reía encima de aquel muro - empezó hablando Lucius - una mujer se me vino a la cabeza, una niña en realidad, la última vez que yo supe algo de ella, tenía 17 años.

- La edad de Hermione - apostilló Lisa

- Sí, es cierto - dijo Nott

- Cierto? - preguntó Andrew Parkinson

- Ayer creí ver a Niam McGann en vuestro jardín - dijo Nott

- ¿Quien es esa? - preguntó Lisa

- Una chica, pero que yo sepa murió hace años, mis padres vieron el cuerpo - dijo Lucius - Mis padres asistieron a su entierro

- Tenia 18 años el día de su muerte - dijo Theodore - Yo tenía 12 años.

- Su apellido me suena - dijo Lisa - ¿Está relacionada con Paul McGann?

- Si, Paul era su abuelo - dijo Lisa

- Y el resto de la familia? - pregunto Narcissa

- Murieron, fueron los únicos que se enfrentaron a Lord Tenebroso - dijo Lucius

- Entonces ¿es imposible no? - preguntó Lisa

- Si, la familia murió con Niam - dijo Theodore

- ¿Seguro que murió? - dijo Narcissa - Ha habido veces, que se fingen las muertes

- Estoy seguro de que esta muerta - dijo Lucius - Y si no lo está ha sido una muerte muy bien fingida. Tanto que entonces no sé de quien sería el cuerpo que vieron mis padres, destrozado, y cuando le hicieron los hechizos para enterrarla, nadie se dio cuenta.

- Pero tu eras muy pequeño - dijo Lisa

- La historia de la familia McGann, es algo que todas las grandes casas británicas saben pero que nadie comenta. Es el castigo por enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. Esa historia ha estado en la mente de muchos mortífagos y ha sido la causa de que muchos formaran parte de los mortífagos - dijo Theodore Nott

-¿Entonces no tenemos nada? - dijo Lisa

- Tenemos cosas, pero las probabilidades de que sean ciertas son mínimas, no, lo siguiente - dijo Lucius

**Que os ha parecido? Bueno ya sabeis, comentar si queréis y si no gracias por leer.**

**Por**** cierto, ya casi llegamos a los 100 comentario, que ilusión me hace, de verdad... ^^ 100 comentarios ^^**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS**

**Isa Luxury **


	20. Necesito Saber que eres

**Holaaa, bueno pues ya está el siguiente capítulo. Perdón porque se me escapan algunas faltas. Y síiiii esttoy feliz, feliz, feliz porque he llegado a los 100 comentarios y lo he superado lo que es, awesome.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Y ahora ¿VAMOS A POR LOS 150?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos solo las acciones de la historia.**

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**Caroone: **Gracias por tu review :) Algo confusa, ya sabes que si necesitas algo, dímelo, y yo trato de explicártelo. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW n.n

**Solunarox: **Capítulo 18, ¿te gustó el poema?. He de reconocer que no es mio. Le dije a mi mejor amiga que necesitaba un poemilla, así como de amor, que se pudiera aplicar a una pareja, pero que no fuera lo único, ¿me explico?. Entonces, me recito este de memoria, y creí que era el que necesitaba. Cuando leí tu review, le pregunté a mi amiga que de donde lo había sacado. Así que querida Solunarox, el poemilla es un adaptación de un monólogo de _Tengo Ganas de Ti, Fedderico Moccia. _ GRACIAS!

**SritaMalfoyNott: **Gracias... 8D Muchas gracias por tu review

**Guest: **Siiii, eres el numero 101. Gracias... XD

**EvansPotter-LupinBlack :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y aqui tienes mi siguiente capítulo. Te lo dedico

**SALESIA: **Exactamente, quien será aquella misteriosa familia McGann ? Vais a tener que esperar un poco. Draco va a tener malas experiencias con los hermanos de Hermione,pero no solo Draco, también Theo y Blaise. No es por nada, pero la familia de Hermione no dejará que unos cualquieras se acerquen a su tesorito no? El descubrimiento de que ambos hermanos, Dean y Hermione, duerman con armas y en alerta permanente (Moody T.T) va a traer cola, aunque los magos no sepan que es una Semiatumatica. Hoy es el ultimo día en la mansión, ninguno de los adultos va a preguntar, pero Pansy, va a intentar sonsacarle algo. Aunque Creo que a Pansy le gustaría más que las camisetas fueran de Blaise, no te parece? Bueno mañana será uno de los primeros esbozos de las pequeñas bromas contra Draco. Nos os preocupéis, que Draco no saldrá muy mal herido, nada que deje cicatriz. Por cierto voy a usar tu idea para el inicio de la broma, así que te voy a copiar. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.

**Cada vez , que en un comentario dejéis una idea que pueda usar o que me parezca que viene al caso, pues la voy a usar, espero que no os importe. De todas formas, usaré Disclaimer para avisar de que la idea no es mía.**

**IDEA de SALESIA: Las clases de Pencat Silak: Ian-Blaise;;;; Theo-Lip;;;;Draco-Dean;;;;**

**ESTE CHAPTER SE LO DEDICO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS QUE HAN TENIDO LA GENEROSIDAD DE DEJARME COMENTARIOS.**

_- Pero como se te ocurre entrar así, ya sabes que siempre estoy alerta - dijo Dean._

_- ¿Alerta? - preguntó Lip - Dormías con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada_

_- [...] no debes entrar así, y menos cuando duerme - dijo Hermy - y tu, podrías cerciorarte de que es tu enemigo antes de atacar, no?_

_[...] -Es un poco excesivo, no? - preguntó Blaise_

_- No, en realidad yo duermo con el cuchillo bajo la almohada, la varita y una semiautomática en el lateral del colchón- admitió Hermione._

_- Paranoicos - dijo Lip_

_- Precavidos - dijeron a la par Hermione y Dean._

_[...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...] [...]_

_- La historia de la familia McGann, es algo que todas las grandes casas británicas saben pero que nadie comenta. Es el castigo por enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. Esa historia ha estado en la mente de muchos mortífagos y ha sido la causa de que muchos formaran parte de los mortífagos - dijo Theodore Nott._

**_Necesito saber que eres._**

La sesión de gritos había acabado aquella mañana, con toda la casa despierta a las ocho. Partirían para Hogwarts a las después de comer. El tren salía de King Cross a las cuatro. Así que llegarían a Hogwarts a las ocho. Y la cena a las diez como siempre.

Cuando los adultos, que hasta hacía un momento habían estado hablando de la familia McGann, vieron bajar a sus hijos al salón, se sorprendieron mucho.

- ¿qué hacéis despiertos tan temprano? - preguntó Lisa

- Buenos días, madre. - Dijo Blaise - Es que se han puesto a gritar

- ¿quien gritaba? - preguntó Theodore Nott mientras cogía el profeta

- Los hermanos Galloway - dijo Theo

- ¿donde están, los jóvenes Galloway, y Pansy, Ian y Hermione? - dijo Narcissa

- Se estarán cambiando - dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos y voces como de reproche y bajaron los tres hombres. Dean , Ian y Lip.

- Es que no lo entiendo Dean - Dijo Lip - ¿No te fías de nadie?

- Me fio de vosotros - dijo Dean

- Pero lo del cuchillo es excesivo y Hermione, ya le has metido en su cabeza tus paranoias - dijo Lip

- No son paranoias - dijo Dean

- ¿Como que no? - preguntó muy sorprendido Lip - Que me has atacado, sin preguntar y sin cerciorarte de que yo no era un enemigo.

- Si paras a preguntar estás muerto - dijo Hermone de repente. Nadie la había visto llegar.

- Exacto - dijo Dean, mirándola con orgullo

- Lo que yo decía Paranoicos - dijo Lip lo bastante bajito como para que solo lo oyera Ian, que soltó una risita.

Se sentaron a desayunar en el salón. Hermione y Pansy juntas, pues mientras desayunaban hablaban de sus cosas. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. Se hablaba poco, estaban concentrados en comer. Hasta que Blaise soltó la perla del desayuno.

- ¿Qué es una "semitomica"?

- ¿una que? - dijo Theo

- Lo de esta mañana, lo dijo Hermione - explicaba Blaise - Que ella duerme con eso en el lateral de la cama.

- jajajaja, ¿te refieres a la semiautomática? - dijo Hermione

- Sí, ¿qué es? - dijo Blaise

- Es un tipo arma de fuego - dijo dean y siguió comiendo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron igual que antes así que Lip tomó la palabra y se dispuso a explicarlo, tal y como había hecho Ian con Severus en el castillo. Solo que esta vez habría que explicarles que era en sí. LO que era infinitamente más complicado.

- Un arma de fuego, es una herramienta para atacar o defenderse que utiliza la ignición, el fuego, para provocar una explosión que propulsa el misil, bala, proyectil muy rápidamente - explicó Lip - Es tremendamente peligroso

- Creo recordar, que Severus dijo que era parecido a un avada - dijo Narcissa, que al ver la cara de los hermanos añadió - un avada es un hechizo asesino.

- Si tienes puntería, mata al instante, si no puedes provocar mucho dolor. Rodillas y aparte de dolar no podrá moverse. Brazos y no podrá atacarte. Estomago si necesitas que te diga algo o lo quieres castigar. Cabeza, corazón, si lo quieres muerto. - dijo Dean, y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Teneís tipos de armas de fuego? - preguntó Theo, intentando sortear el macabro discurso de Dean

- Sí - dijo Lip - No hay un sistema claramente definido. Por tipo de disparo, material de fabricación, por su forma, peligrosidad, alcance, ... Cuando decimos semiautomática nos referimos a una pistola, un arma corta, no tiene mucho alcance, no puedes disparar un tío a 500 metros. Y semiautomática es porque utiliza los gases provocados por el disparo del proyectil para introducir un nuevo cartucho en la recámara y amartillar el arma para poder realizar otro disparo. A diferencia de las armas totalmente automáticas, las armas semiautomáticas necesitan que el gatillo sea presionado cada vez que se quiera realizar un disparo.

- Lip quiere decir, que la primera vez cargas el arma, es decir dices "Avada Kedavra" y disparas el primer hechizo. Bueno pues las próximas veces solo necesitas mover la varita, no hace falta pronunciar el hechizo, el arma se carga sola y solo hay que apretar el gatillo. Hay armas completamente automáticas, eso quiere decir, que no haría falta ni mover la varita dispararías indiscriminadamente. Estas son potencialmente peligrosas - Explico Hermione

- Lo que yo decía - dijo Lip

- ¿Porque duermes con eso al lado? - dijo Pansy

- Me enseñaron a estar siempre alerta - dijo Hermione

- ¿En Hogwarts también? - preguntó Draco Malfoy, por primera vez. Por primera vez se dirigía especificamente a ella.

- No, en Hogwarts no, en Hogwarts sigo teniendo una daga misericordia bajo la almohada y la varita siempre a mano, pero un arma no. - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desarmó a Draco Malfoy.

Sonrisa y reacción que no pasó por alto Dean Winchester que aunque parecía que estaba más pendiente de la comida que de la conversación no se había perdido detalle.

Tras desayunar y dejar la conversación sobre instrumentos muggles, que perfectamente podría haberse oido en la Madriguera. Subieron a hacer las maletas. Primero subieron a hacer la maleta de Pansy, que con un movimiento de varita todo lo que ella quería disminuía su tamaño se doblaba perfectamente y se introducía en un pequeño baúl negro y plateado. Ropa, libros, material, joyas, y demás objetos sufrieron el mismo destino. Encogerse. En menos de media hora había hecho su maleta y durante todo ese tiempo no había parado de hablar acerca de la ropa. Hermione la escuchaba y asentía, muy contenta de la felicidad de su nueva amiga.

- Bueno ahora tu maleta - dijo Pansy

Fueron a la habitación de Hermione. Y Hermione no tenía baúl. Pansy se ofreció a duplicar el suyo, o a conseguir otro, a cambiarle los colores. Pero Hermione se negó. Lo de llevar Baúl, lo había hecho en Hogwarts porque todo el mundo llevaba un baúl, no porque quisiera. Así que cogió una mochila, parecida a una de deporte. pero algo más grande. En ella metió su ropa haciendo el mismo truco que Pansy, encoger. La joya que tenía. esta vez ni siquiera se preocupó por la ropa que metía. Por primera vez metía su ropa, la que usaba. Ropa comoda que podía usar si necesitaba escapar.

- Hermione - dijo Pansy - ¿Esta eres tú, verdad? No utilizas la ropa que hemos visto en Hogwarts. Eres más sencilla todavía.

- Esta soy yo, Pansy, la que conociste solo que en vez de aquella ropa uso esta.

- Tranquila, se lo que es fingir algo que no eres, o por lo menos ocultar cosas - dijo Pansy

- Ocultar cosas? Si no sabes - dijo Hermione riendose - Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Blaise, y de lo que siente él por ti.

- Yo... no... - dijo Pansy, mientras Hermione reía. Pansy cada vez más roja.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Dean. Con una mochila idéntica a la de Hermione. La puso en la cama y sacó todo lo que habían recogido en el castillo. Hasta su cajita. Hermione lo encogio todo, y lo guardó en su mochila. NO sin antes duplicar ciertas cosas y darselas a su hermano.

- Estudiatelas - dijo Hermione

Dean salió de la habitación dejándolas solas, mientras terminaban de hacer las maletas y se reían.

Une vez terminaron de hacer la maleta, bajaron al jardín. Donde ya estaban el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Al parecer, lo de las clases de artes marciales era cierto. Y allí estaban los chicos. Incluso Theo, BLiase y Draco habían cambiado sus habituales ropas caras, por lo trajes de entrenamiento de quidditch a los que habían quitado mediante magia las protecciones, en contra de lo que Narcissa decía. Theodore Nott sin embargo había ayudado a los muchachos, explicando, que así sería mucho más fácil. Y que el pequeño combate o suelo que había visto entre Ian y Lip, ayer había sido asombroso.

- Bueno señores, empecemos ¿no? - dijo Lip

- Sii - dijeron todos a las vez.

Pansy también había decidido participar por lo que llevaba ropa de Hermione que había ajustado a sus medidas. Pansy era más alta y tenía mejor figura que Hermione, a parte de más delgada. Ambas vestían pantalón negro, y calcetines negros. Iban a luchar descalzos, para evitar que las botas hicieran más daño del debido. Pansy por su parte llevaba un jersey azul suyo de maga larga, bastante abrigado. Hermione por la suya, llevaba una camiseta gris de tirantes, aunque nadie lo sabía porque llevaba encima un jersecito verde oliva.

- ¿Tu también Pansy? - dijo Blaise, y cuando Pansy asintió añadió - No creo que debas.

- Déjala Blaise - dijo Draco evitando la pele que se avecinaba - que haga lo que quiera, es grandecita para decidir por si sola.

- Bueno, ¿que tal si empezamos repartiendo las parejas? - dijo Ian, rápidamente dándose cuenta de la situación

- Sí, mejor - dijo Lip - Bueno, chicas juntas. ¿Ian tu con Blaise? - preguntó Lip

- Si - dijo Blaise - Me parece bien.

- Theo tu conmigo - dijo Lip - y Dean tu con Draco.

Hermione miró a Draco, y en el fondo de su corazón se compadeció y sintió pena por él. pero a Pansy le dijo

- Nos vamos a reir. Dean puede ser destructivo.

Pansy iba a responderle algo, cuando Ian llamó a Hermione

- Hermione, ayer Lip y yo hicimos una demostración - dijo Ian- ¿Que os parece una lucha completa, tú y Dean?

- Por supuesto - dijo Hermione

- Vamos pequeña, demuéstrame que te enseñado bien - Dean retó a su hermana.

Hermione se sacó la camiseta, quedándose e tirantes. Visión que le produjo a Draco una cierta perturbación.

Dean y Hermione se situaron uno enfrente del otro, tal y como hicieran Lip e Ian el dia anterior. Y empezaron a girar cambiando de posición. Hermione, lanzó la primer patada directa a la cara de Dean. Dean esquivó yéndose hacia un lado. Herione volvió a lanzar una patada, Dean solo hincó una rodilla en el suelo para evitarlo. Dean aun agachado, lanzó un patada a modo de barrida, que pretendía barrer a su hermana y tirarla al suelo. Pero Hermione evitó este barrido haciendo una voltereta sin manos. Dean se había levantado inmediatamente después y Hermione nada más a terminar su voltereta, se irguió.

Los presentes miraban asombrados, pues esto había pasado en escasos 20 segundos.

Hermione tenía los puños cerrados, preparados, piernas flexionadas y una adelantada. Completa posición de ataque pero también de defensa. Dean saltaba , con los brazos laxos a cada lado del cuerpo. Podía parecer confiado, y bueno algo estaba pero siempre estaba preparado. Entonces Dean subió los brazos, pero sin cerrar los puños, manos firmes pero estiradas.

- No esta mal hermanita, pero recuerda que yo te enseñé

Hermione entonces, empezó una lucha fiera. Intentando demostrar que era buena, que era capaz. Vamos, la historia de su vida. Puñetazos y patadas por parte de Hermione que esquiva cada vez con más dificultad Dean, pero que los esquivaba. y aunque Hermione no cedía en su empeño no tardaría en decaer la intensidad. Dean aprovechó un momento de respiro que utilizó Hermione para empezar su ataque. No era tan rápido, pero era más fuerte y certero. Hermione esquivo un par de ellos, haciendo algunas volteretas. Pero cuando Dean lanzó una patada que Hermione esquivó y seguidamente un puñetazo, con el que Hermione solo pudo echarse hacia atras de un salto. El puñetazo le impactó de refilón en el hombro a la castaña, y solo ese pequeño golpe hizo que el salto de Hermione acabara en el suelto. Pero en menos de un segundo estaba de pie, uno enfrente de otro. Dean tenía todas las de ganar, pero Hermione hizo algo bastante inusual en el Pencatm Silak. Durante el último asalto, volvieron a sus posiciones, y empezó el tanteo de nuevo, pero Hermione rompió el respiro lanzando la palma abierta contra el hombro de dean, como si fuera un empujón. Dean no se lo esperaba por lo que ya era tarde para reaccionar, así que solo cuadro los hombros, y espero recibir el golpe. Pero Hermione utilizó los hombros de su hermano, no para empujarle o pegarle sino para saltarle, como si fuera el potro. Entonces en un segundo Hermione estaba detrás de él, y cuando Dean se dio la vuelta, Hermione que estaba de lado, y mediante una patada voladora lateral, lanzó una patada a la zona mandibular (donde la mandíbula se junta con el cuello y la oreja, cerca del nacimiento del pelo) Dean cayó al suelo, y al intentar levantarse se encontró conque el pie de su hermanita en el cuello.

- No está mal hermanito, pero recuerda que yo siempre supero al maestro.

Hermione deshizo su posición de ataque y de ganadora. Y se tumbó al lado de su hermano. El duelo había durado unos 10 minutos. Y los demás miraban completamente asombrados. Menos Ian y Lip que reían y aplaudieron a la pequeña.

- Cuando esteis mejor empezamos. Hoy solo enseñaremos posición y a recibir golpes - dijo Lip.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento se levantaron y se colocaron por posiciones.

* * *

Lip - Theo y Blaise-Ian

Theo y Blaise que ya habían estado practicando ayer, tenían menos problemas que Draco y pansy, pero había muchos problemas. Theo tenía disciplina y era capaz de poner una posición fuerte y bastante segura, por lo que ya la base la tenía pero le tiraban enseguida al suelo. Theo no era capaz de endurecer los musculos para evitar que le doliera y que le tiraran. Lip no era duro, y no daba a hacer daño, a lo sumo mañana un par de moratones en los tobillos, pero Theo estaba todo el rato en el suelo. Blaise sin embargo era incapaz de poner la posición, por lo que no necesitaban mucho para tirarlo. Hasta que Ian lo dejó sentado en el suelo y le dijo que endureciera los músculos hasta que le dolieran. Ian entonces descargó una pequeña rifa de puñetazos rápidos. Blaise sabía endurecer los músculos, por el quidditch había que mantener los músculos prietos durante el vuelo, por lo que le era bastante habitual.

Al final Ian y Lip los pusieron a trabajar juntos, era más divertido. Al final de su entrenamiento quedaron en que el más fuerte era Blaise también tenía mas fuerza y era más alto que Theo. Sin embargo Theo era elegante luchando.

- Mira Hermione - dijo Lip - Ella ha conseguido vencer a Dean, es mucho más elegante y grácil. Pero la única vez que Dean ha conseguido tocar a Hermione, ha sido de refilón y Hermione estaba en el suelo ya. La baza de Hermione es que es mucho más rápida y tiene bastante más capacidad de movimientos para nada predecibles sin embargo la de Dean es, si te toca estás acabado.

* * *

Pansy y Hermione

Hermione, le preguntó a Pansy si sabía hacer volteretas. Pansy solo sabía hacer laterales. Así que Hermione se dedicó toda la mañana a enseñarle como hacer volteretas. Empezaron con las laterales, las dominaba tanto de izquierda a derecha como de derecha a izquierda, así que pasaron a hacerlas con una mano y después sin manos. Pansy era una chica bastante aplicada y aprendía rápido. Al acabar la mañana Hermione hacía con soltura y muy rápidamente, volterates laterales, con manos, con una, y sin ellas. Volteretas agrupadas hacia atrás y hacia delante. Volteretas hacia adelante y hacia atrás acabando con las piernas abiertas y con las piernas juntas, en este caso usando las manos. Sin manos todavía era demasiado pronto. También le enseñó algo de capoeira, aunque aún no aprendía lo saltos, Pansy había hecho bastantes avances.

* * *

Dean y Draco.

Den sometió a Draco a algunos ejercicios de condición física. Flexiones, con dos manos, con una mano, sin apoyar las palamas solo los dedos. Abdominales. ejercicios de Fuerza y de resistencia, también de velocidad. Draco los iba superando, Dean sabía que era bueno pero aún le faltaba mucho. Era confiado y eso pocas veces era bueno. Estaba alerta, eso si era bueno.

Le hizo aprender posiciones, y no tuvieron problema a la hora de encajar golpes. Por lo que con las posiciones casi controladas y sabiendo encajar los golpes más o menos, empezaron con los puñetazos. Dean siempre empezaba con los puñetazos. Primero al aire, luego a las manos de Dean y luego usaron un saco parecido al que se podría usar en boxeo.

- Tienes que saber engañar al contrario, amagar un golpe al pecho y lanzarlo al costado - dijo Dean

- Como hizo ella - apostilló Draco recordando lo de antes

- Exacto, pero rubito, lo que ha hecho ella, es una obra maestra - dijo Dean , y empezó a ponerlo nervioso, ya quedaba poco así que lo vacilaría un poco - Si intentaras una pelea con ella sin varitas, perderías. En dos segundos Hermione te habría sometido. Lo más normal es que te inmovilizara el cuello y el hombro derecho con un brazo, con las piernas sujetaría tus músculos, y la otra, bueno le enseñé a dejarla libre por si tenía algún arma, un palo, un jarrón una piedra, un cuchillo, lo que fuera

La imagen poco a poco se fue formando en la cabeza de Draco, y empezó a poner se rojo. Y cuando se dio cuenta Dean lo miraba y al aparecer había estado diciendo algo, algo que el no había escuchado. Iba a decir algo pero, en ese momento su madre anunció la comida, y todos entraron corriendo. La verdad que el ejercicio les había dado hambre. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al comedor, Dean le agarró de un hombro.

- No me escuhaste - dijo Dean

- No, yo... - empezó a decir Draco, no sabía como excusarse o disculparse.

- No me importa, no sé en que pensabas, pero lo que decía era lo suficientemente importante como para que te lo vuelva a repetir, y yo nunca repito las cosas. - dijo Dean con tono enfadado, pero riendose mentalmente de él- Decía mientras tu pensabas en lo que fuera, que una pelea es como el fuego. Cuando crees que lo tienes bajo control y crees que puedes detenerlo cuando quieras,algo sale mal y antes de darte cuenta, estás ardiendo, no puedes pararlo, no hay manera de controlarlo y tú y tu ego estáis ardiendo porque te confiaste y fuiste tonto al creer que podrías hacerlo, que lo hacías bien y que eras mejor.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - Dijo Draco, sabía a lo que se refería, pero le resultaba extraño

- No quisiera que murieras por que te confiaste y creíste poder jugar con fuego, si no estás preparado no hagas algo. Si alguien que sabe más que tú te dice que no estás preparado, hazle caso - dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros. - Además no tengo muy claro qué eres y necesito saberlo.

- Soy un mago, eso es fácil - dijo Draco, confundido

- No me refiero a eso,- dijo Dean - cuando digo que no sé qué eres, lo que quiero decir es que Necesito Saber Qué Eres y que más te vale que tu y yo seamos aliados, por qué si no, No dudaré. Y por cierto no quiero que me digas lo que eres, lo que yo quiero es que lo demuestres - Y Dean entró al comedor y se sentó en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora sí, Draco no sabía que pensar, y lo peor es que ahora necesitaba demostrarle que era al hermano de Hermione y que tenía miedo de no ser un aliado. Porque Dean había conseguido que le respetara. Y ya no era por miedo, sino tenía miedo de defraudarle, de no ser lo que el quería o mejor dicho necesitaba.

La comida, había sido más animada y rápida, sobre todo rápida. Así que en cuanto terminaron los elfos bajaron sus cosas al salón. Entre las cosas, también se encontraban las cosas de los hermanos Galloway y de Ian Gallagher que habían anunciado que ellos también se iban. A pesar de que Narcissa, había insistido en que se quedaran, los chicos habían desistido su oferta. Volverían a Londres, y bueno allí ya verían que hacer. En Londres, vivían un conocido que les prestaba un pequeño garaje, en el que podrían estudiar los papeles de Hermione y podrían descansar y guardas su coche.

Cuando dieron las tres y media se aparecieron cerca de King Cross, y allí Hermione se despidió, de todos, y se fue con Lip a la estación mientras Dean e Ian esperaban a tres manzanas de allí con el coche arrancado.

Los slytherin entraron en King Cross antes que ella, pues mientras ellos se iban adelantando Hermione se despedía de sus hermanos.

Cuando Hermione entró en la estación, vio lo que no había querido ver. Y ahora le caía encima como una losa.

**¿Qué os ha aparecido?. Hoy voy un poco adelantada con los capitulos, la verdad, pero es que este capítulo ya le tenía medio escrito, así que. Bueno ahora tengo unas dudas.**

**1- ¿Creeis que pueda meter unas vacaciones en medio, como sería la Semana Santa?**

**2- ¿Que os parecería que Dean, Lip e Ian fueran a Hogwarts? Es una idea que estoy macerando, la verdad, y aun no sé si sería adecuado.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, Gracias también a los que los tienen en favoritos, también a los que lo han puesto para seguir, a las que dejan reviews, MIL MIL MILES DE GRACIAS.**

**BESOS.**

**Isa Luxury.**


	21. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Hola :D Hoy vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo. Se que he tarda un poco en actualizar, pero voy a trabajar un par de semanas. Así que si en la proxima semana no me da tiempo a actualizar, lo siento mucho, de verdad.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos solo las acciones de la historia.**

**Hoy voy a seguir con las preguntas que hice en el capitulo pasado, porque aun no lo tengo muy claro.**

**1- ¿Creéis que pueda meter unas vacaciones en medio, como sería la Semana Santa?**

**2- ¿Que os parecería que Dean, Lip e Ian fueran a Hogwarts? Es una idea que estoy macerando, la verdad, y aun no sé si sería adecuado.**

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Si nena, hoy es el reencuentro. Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios por l apelea, la verdad es que no lo tenia muy claro.

**Anne-74**: Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Y Gracias por contestar. Lo de los hermanos en Hogwarts sería una manera de acercarlos a Hermione, además de las posibles situaciones con Draco. Bueno yo lo explico. Y aun no tengo claro lo de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Muchas gracias por contestar, me has ayudado mucho.

**SALESIA : **Muchas gracias por prestarme tu ayuda o mejor dicho tu idea. Tranquilas todas que no va aparecer Sam Winchester a reclamar a su hermano, y no habia pensado en meter demonios, angeles a Dios ni a nadie. Por cierto acabo de llegar a Castiel, adoro a ese angel. Muchas gracias, mucha gente me ha dado buenos comentarios y halagos por la peles, la verdad que creía que era lo peor. Y me pasaré a ver a esa escritora. Lo el anden, no exactamente, ahí has errado. Pero buen intento. Pansy conseguirá hacer la pregunta, y será Pansy, no otro.

**kokhove: **Gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión :D Me gusta las disciplinas no tanto de lucha, pero si las más elegantes de movimientos gráciles. Tranquila, los hermanos no son magos, Ian tampoco. Y entraría a Hogwarts como una especie de profesores de Educación física, más o menos. Molly no pregunta nada a sus hijos porque sabe que hay problemas pero no quiere meterse. Y bueno con lo de Herm, pues es que aun lo escrito te has adelantado un poco pero bueno. Así que no te contesto a eso de momento.

**HOY QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A TODAS MIS LECTORES Y EN ESPECIAL A LA NUEVA LECTORA QUE TUVO EL DETALLE DE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO: KOKHOVE. GRACIAS!**

_Cuando dieron las tres y media se aparecieron cerca de King Cross, y allí Hermione se despidió, de todos, y se fue con Lip a la estación mientras Dean e Ian esperaban a tres manzanas de allí con el coche arrancado._

_Los slytherin entraron en King Cross antes que ella, pues mientras ellos se iban adelantando Hermione se despedía de sus hermanos._

_Cuando Hermione entró en la estación, vio lo que no había querido ver. Y ahora le caía encima como una losa._

* * *

**_Vuelta a Hogwarts_**

Allí estaban todos sus compañeros. Había localizado a las serpientes que estaban junto a sus familias, apartados del resto. Localizó a los Weasly, aunque por suerte ellos aun no la había visto. Era dificil no ver a Luna, con un enorme tocado con lo que parecía ser un zanahoria gigante. Las gemelas Patil, aun no había llegado. Y parecía que Harry, Seamus y Neville tampoco. Todo parecía normal, más o menos.

Hermione había vivido un mundo difícil, pero que hasta ahora no había tenido problema. Su vida era dura pero sencilla. En Hogwarts era Hermione Granger, sin hermanos y con dos padres, con su personalidad distorsionada, pero ella, al fin y al cabo. En su casa era Hermione Galloway, la pequeña de los Galloway. Una luchadora, sin padres pero con dos hermanos, ella también. Y ahora, ahora no sabía que hacer, si seguir siendo H. Granger o H. Galloway. En Malfoy Manor , lo había visto claro , ella era Hermione Galloway, pero ahora en el andén, las cosas cambiaban.

Así estaba Hermione, ensimismada, con su bolsa mirando el tren, cuando Bill Weasly fue a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Hermione, Snape y otras dos mujeres vinieron a casa a buscarte y le preguntaron a Ginny. Aunque mi madre me ha preguntado por lo que me dijeron no he dicho nada. Ayer recibi la carta de Lisa Zabinni, explicandome por encima. - le dijo al oido y muy deprisa Bill a Hermione - No les he dicho nada, y me da igual si les mientes, pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar, nos vemos en la proxima salida a Hogsmeade, te mandaré una lechuza.

El abrazo y el discurso de Bill se vieron interrumpidos por un abrazo masivo de los gemelos Weasly, que cada vez apretaban más. Charly también se unió, incluso Percy. Y el _abrazo estrangulador Weasly_, nombre con el que Harry Potter bautizó a este tipo de abrazo, solo finalizó, cuando Molly Weasly empezaba a temer que Hermione se hubiera desmayado por falta de oxígeno.

- Dejadala, dejadla, - griatab la señora - que la vais a ahogar, salvajes, que sois unos salvajes.

- Tranquila mamá - dijo Fred o George - si se rie

- Que la solteis hombre - dijo Arthur

Los hombres Weasly estaban por separarse, cuando Harry, Neville y Seamus se unieron al abrazo

- Abrazo Estrangulador Weasly - gritó harry con una sonrisa consiguiendo que George y Fred lo abrazaran aplastandose unos contra otros.

La señora Weasly, mientras seguía con la retahíla de insultos, hacia sus hijos. Cuando al fin el abrazo terminó, y se separaron, Harry Potter vio a lo lejos a su examigo con su novia. Quienes se habían puesto a hablar con otros de su casa.

Ya faltaba poco para que saliera el tren, por lo que rapidamente y tras despedirse de los Weasly y de la Señora Logbottom, Ginny, Harry, Seamus, neville y Hermione se subieron al tren, pero entonces Hermione le dio su bolsa a Neville.

- Vuelvo en un minuto - dijo Hermione y bajó del tren. Busco entre los padres y hermanos de los alumnos de Hogwarts hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

Bill Weasly hablaba con sus hermanos y con Fleur, los señores Weasly estaban despidiendose de Ron. Cuando Hermione le abrazó, muy fuerte.

- Muchas gracias Bill - dijo Hermione

y Hermione se fue corriendo porque perdía el tren.

- A que se debe esa muestra de afecto repentina? - preguntó Percy

- Ya te contaré, y os agradecería que no dijerais nada. - dijo Bill, mirando como la castaña subia a toda prisa al tren.

Y por fin el tren arrancó. hermione aun no había llegado a su compartiemento, al final del tren, cuando se encontró en el pasillo con Theo.

- Suerte Hermione

- ¿suerte? - dijo Hermione

- Ya verás el interrogatorio que te hace Pansy - dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa mientras Theo se metia en su compartimento. Cuando llegó al último compartimento del tren, en el que estaban sus amigos, llamó con falsa seguridad. Allí había más gente de la que cabía. Seamus, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Las gemelas Patil.

- Ten Hermione, tu bolsa - dijo Neville

- Gracias Nev, quería despedirme de los señores Weasly - dijo Hermione

-¿ Y ahora qué? - dijo Seamus

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Harry

- A que quien se va a ir, no cabemos todos en el compartimento - dijo Seamus, que estaba encajonado entre el cristal y Ginny.

- ¿Nos vamos Hermy? - dijo Luna con su sonrisa

- Esperad, ¿y donde vais a ir? - preguntó Padma

- Tranquilos, buscaremos un sitio - dijo Hermione.

Y salio con sus cosas al pasillo central, junto con Luna. Cerraron las puertas detrás de si y al girarse se encontraron con Lavander y algunas otras chicas.

- Ja ja, ¿ya os han echado vuestros amiguitos? - dijo Lavander con sorna

- Largate Brown - dijo hermione bastante seria.

- ¿quien te crees tu que eres para darme una orden? - dijo Brown

- Pues la persona que puede hacer que lo pases muy mal si no la cumples - dijo Hermione desafiante

- ¿Te crees que puedes amenazarme? - dijo Lavander, cada vez más enfadada y subiendo el tono - Si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matar a una asquerosa serpiente, incluso fuisteis a salvarla.

- ¿A quien te refieres? - Preguntó Luna ladeando la cabeza

- A quien me voy a referir, al sucio mortífago Draco Malfoy - dijo Lavander en voz alta

- Retíralo - dijo Hermione, despacio - Retíralo o ...

- O qué? - dijo Lavander

- O... - empezó a decir Hermione - ¡BOOOM!

Una humareda blanca, como si fuera niebla cubrió el compartiemento. Ante el susto de la explosión, Lavander y las suyas empezaron a gritar. Cuando se tranquilizaron oyeron risas, un conjuro, más risas y la niebla empezó a desaparecer.

El humo había desaparecido completamente y ante el estupor de Lavander, Hermione estaba recostada en la puerta de un compartimento, medio doblada de la risa, sin poder parar. Se irguió y cesó su risa.

- ¿y tú me vas a plantar cara a mi? - le dijo Hermione

- Si queréis, podeis entrar en nuestro compartimento - dijo Pansy, aguantando la risa

- Si vamos, que hoy ya me he reido bastante - dijo Hermione, mientras cerraba a puerta del compartimento tras ella.

Entraron en el compartimento de las serpientes, y se dispusieron a pasar lo más tranquilamente posible en viaje a Hogwarts. Dentro del compartimento, Pansy y Hermione hablaban animadas entre ellas. Luna leía el quisquilloso tranquilamente. Los hombres estaban pegados a la ventana jugando y apostando a un juego de cartas mágicas. Así habían pasado las primeras horas de viaje. Ya estaba anocheciendo, serían cercas de las 9 de la noche, y quedaba menos de una hora para llegar, cuando Luna levantó la cabeza del quisquilloso, y preguntó.

- Hermione - dijo la rubia, y cuando giró la cabeza la castaña añadió - El profesor Snape vino a buscarme, porque no sabía donde estabas, yo les dije lo de Ian, ¿hice bien? - preguntó Luna, algo asustada por la respuesta

- Claro que sí Lunita, sino lo hubieras hecho, hoy yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo - dijo Hermione

Luna rió, le dio un abrazo y volvió a meter la cabeza en la revista, que estaba del revés. Theo la estaba mirando a la rubita, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Pansy, pero que los demás obviaron.

_"Será que a Theo le gusta Luna" - pensó Pansy_

Pero Pansy no le dio importancia y volvió a la conversación con Hermione.

Cuando el tren paró, todos los alumnos bajaron sus pertenencias, y las dejaron a las puertas del castillo, donde los elfos las repartirían mientras cenaban. Los alumnos hacían cola frente a los carruajes, que los llevarían hasta Hogwarts. Los carruajes eran solo para cuatro personas, por lo que Theo, Blaise, Luna y Draco subieron al mismo carruaje, mientras que Pansy y Hermione, esperaron al último. EN el último solo viajaban ellas.

Ese momento de soledad, aprovechó para advertir a su amiga.

- Sabes que vas a tener que contarmelo todo ¿verdad? - dijo Pansy

- ¿Todo? - dijo hermione

- Bueno todo, todo no. Solo porque mentiste y que es lo que te pasó - dijo Pansy

- No te quiero involucrar - dijo Hermione - No me gustaría que estuvieses en peligro

- Tampoco quiero que tu lo estés y ... - Pansy empezó a hablar cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana entreabierta.

Hermione le quitó el sobre que tenía en la pata. Y la lechuza de hermoso plumaje azul oscuro salió por la ventana con rapidez. Hermione abrió el sobre, tan solo unas lineas.

_Señorita Hermione Galloway, estando al corriente de la anormal situación en la que la encontraron el profesor Snape y sus hombres, le informo que nada más llegar deberá dirigirse a mi despacho. Por supuesto la señorita Pansy Parkinson podrá acompañarla. Y de usted depende que el profesor Snape se quede o no en nuestra reunión. Quede dicho que de nuestra parte no saldrá ni una palabra, de usted depende a quien le cuenta sus secretos._

_Albus Dumbledore._

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, sé que he tardado más de lo normal.**

**Y pediros si pudierais contestarme a las preguntas, que están en la parte en negrita del principio del capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Isa Luxury**


	22. Tuatha de Danann

**Hola a todos, sé que hace mucho que no escribo pero me han surgido unos últimos planes veraniegos antes de empezar con los estudios. No sé si sabéis, imagino que la españolas si, lo qué es la TOMATINA. Pues para que no lo sepa, es una fiesta popular que consiste en hacer una guerra de tomate. Pues me invitaron y fui y me lo pase de miedo, enserio si alguna vez tenéis oportunidad deberías ir. También el proximo fin de semana me voy de concierto. Así que volveré a actualizar todos los martes, no se a que hora pero seguro seguro que por la tarde. Gracias por seguir aguantandome.**

**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**SALESIA:** La verdad es que no sabía como contar a dos personas iguales la misma cosa. Hermione se lo explica a Dumbledore y luego a Pansy. pues los pongo juntos y no lo cuento dos veces. Falta que GInny y Hermione se encuentren a solas, que Hermione se encuentre con Bill y bueno no sé, lo de Bill será en un par de capítulos más adelante. Si te refieres a la pequeña broma del humo blanco de antes, pus en realidad no les hicieron nada, solo era eso la bomba de humo, quizás demasiado muggle. pero si lo descubrieran los gemelos seguro que inventaban algo más gracioso que eso. IMPORTANTE: Voy a volver a copiarte la idea de la semana en honor a los caídos en la guerra contra la magia oscura, para poder meter ahí la parte importante de la historia que se realiza fuera de Hogwarts. Lo de los hermanos, al final he decidido que en un intento de acercar la cultura muggle a la de la magia, el profesor Dumbledore proponga clases de defensa personal con los hermanos de Hermione. ¿Que te parece? Y por supuesto Dean necesitamos que interactue con Draco y con Ron, porque no tardarán en enterarse. La pareja Theo/Luna es una que me gusta especialmente y la iba incluir en segundo plano. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO

**SritaMalfoyNott: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Solunarox : **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad es que no actualizo tanto como me gustaria, pero me van surgiendo cosillas, y al final no puedo subirlo hoy y me prometo que lo hago mañana, y al dia siguiente no puedo.

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa : **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gustan mucho tus impresiones.

**Caroone: **Hola Caroone, muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas la verdad, es que utilizaré unas pequeñas clases para que puedan ir a Hogwarts, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

* * *

**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A MI QUERIDISIMA SALESIA POR SU COMENTARIO.**

_Hermione le quitó el sobre que tenía en la pata. Y la lechuza de hermoso plumaje azul oscuro salió por la ventana con rapidez. Hermione abrió el sobre, tan solo unas lineas._

_Señorita Hermione Galloway, estando al corriente de la anormal situación en la que la encontraron el profesor Snape y sus hombres, le informo que nada más llegar deberá dirigirse a mi despacho. Por supuesto la señorita Pansy Parkinson podrá acompañarla. Y de usted depende que el profesor Snape se quede o no en nuestra reunión. Quede dicho que de nuestra parte no saldrá ni una palabra, de usted depende a quien le cuenta sus secretos._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_**TUATHA DE DANANN**_

Pansy y Hermione, nada mas bajar del carruaje, se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Pero no esperaron encontrárselo junto a las gárgolas, en vez de sentado en su despacho. Hablaba en voz baja con Severus Snape, conversación que cesó nada más ver a las jóvenes.

- Siganme señoritas - dijo Albus Dumbledore - Por cierto Hermione Galloway, ¿Severus Snape puede estar con nosotros?

- Si señor, no tengo inconveniente - dijo Hermioen Granger.

Los dos hombres y las dos jóvenes subieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Dumbledore se sentó tras su mesa, en su silla. Albus se colocó a su espalda. Y Hermione y Pansy permanecieron de pie delante de la mesa.

- Sientense señoritas - dijo DUmbledore, Hermione y Pansy giraron la cabeza buscando una silla donde sentarse sin encontrarla - Oh si, disculpen, si no hay ninguna silla.

Con su magia, Dumbledore hizo aparecer un par de sillones de color marrón oscuro muy confortables. Ambas mujeres se sentaron. Pansy ligeramente ladeada hacia Hermione.

Hermione dio un sonoro suspiro y empezó a hablar.

- Les ruego no me interrumpan cuando cuente mi historia - dijo Hermione - Contaré lo que crea que deben saber, pero no hablaré de mi familia ni de sus secretos, que también son míos. ¿Conocen la historia de la Tuatha de Danann?

- La escuchamos señorita Hermione Galloway - dijo Albus Dumbledore.

_"Dice la leyenda de los Tuatha Danann, los quintos en invadir, llegaron a las costas irlandesas desde lejanos lugares, no en botes ni a pie. Y aquí hay dos versiones, la primera, los vieron descender del cielo como espíritus esta fue creída por los humanos sin magia, muggles de aquella época, que a partir de esta creencia, crearon su religión, poco después fueron llamados ángeles. La segunda, que llegaron el día de Bealtaine entre nubes oscuras y que se hacía llamar Tuatha Danann. La correcta era la segunda, y dice la leyenda que fueron los primeros magos puros que existieron en el mundo. Capaces de hacer magia sin usar varita, y no como magia involuntaria, sino verdaderas fuentes de poder. Estos hombres y mujeres , seguían la regla de la sangre, no querían diluir su sangre con sangre no mágica y que los poderes desaparecieran, pero algunos si lo hicieron. Se casaron con muggles y los poderes empezaron a disminuir en las lineas sucesorias siguientes. Una de las mujeres de Tuatha Danann, Dana, se enamoró de un guerrero muggle, Bale. No entraré en detalles, además muchas cosas no sé si son ciertas, pero al parecer, Dana o alguien cercano a Dana le hizo pasar una serie de pruebas a Bale, para probar que a pesar de no tener magia, su corazón era puro, era un hombre íntegro, fuerte e inteligente. Bale pasó las pruebas y se casó con Dana. Al poco de la celebración de esta boda, los Tuatha Danann se empezaron a dividir, y a luchar entre ellos. Dana tomó la decisión de llevarse consigo los cuatro objetos mágicos que utilizaban por el bien común, pero que habían empezado a usar unos en contra de otros. Entonces Dana y Bale escaparon con La Piedra de Destino, La Lanza de Lugh, La Espada de Nuada y el Caldero de Dagda. Y ahí se acabó, nunca más se supo de estas gentes. Quedaron unos pocos supervivientes, Dana y Bale entre ellos, que nunca se fueron de Irlanda, y criaron allí a su familia. Cambiaron su nombre por otro, por McGann, y se deshicieron de los objetos, los escondieron. Generación tras generación, en la familia de Dana y Bale nacía un hombre. Gareth, Maximilian, Patrick, Ciaran, Robert, Paul y Kiaran. Ellos mantuvieron el nombre en la familia, pues solo tenían un hijo varón, heredero de todo lo anterior. Hasta llegar a Kiaran, que tuvo una hija, una hija a la que llamaron Niam Mcgann. Todas las familias sangre puras del país creen que murió a manos del señor tenebroso, pero no. Ella escapó y el cuerpo completamente destrozado no era Niam McGann, sino un cadáver que robaron de la morgue muggle y que hicieron pasar por Niam McGann mediante magia. Esta mujer cambió su nombre y se fue del país, ahora era Jane Vadler. Cuando a los diez años volvió a Irlanda, volvió como una mujer muggle, sin hacer magia, aunque siempre llevaba su varita consigo. Y volvió para casarse con un arqueólogo, Eik Galloway, mi padre. Mi padre era un historiador y un arqueólogo muy bueno y muy conocido en sus círculos. Y conoció a mi madre cuando investigaba sobre Dana de los Tathua Danann. MI madre se enamoro y le contó la historia. Mis padres, juraron proteger esos objetos entonces, como había hecho la familia de mi madre. Pero un buen día aparecieron muertos. Mis tíos se hicieron cargo de nosotros cuando eramos pequeños, pero cuando Dean tuvo edad para cuidar de nosotros nos pudimos quedar en una casa cercana. Ian era hijo de Justus Gallagher, que murió el mismo día que mis padres. Esos hombres buscan esos objetos, porque son muy poderosos. La piedra del destino, busca al heredero de los Tathua Danann, que con el entrenamiento escrito en su libros, puede llegar a ser el mayor mago del mundo y de la historia. La Lanza de Lugh, te otorga la victoria, sea quien sea tu enemigo y por muy débil que seas, siempre ganarás. La Espada de Nuada, quizás el más peligroso, busca a tus enemigos y acaba con ellos, pero la espada decide a quien servir y a quien no, y si no te sirve te mata. Y el Caldero de Dagda, Dagda fue el primer maestro en pociones de los magos, el caldero tiene unas propiedades que hacen que el efecto de una poción se magnifique._

- Y esa es mi historia señor - dijo Hermione

- Interesante, puede retirarse - dijo Albus Dumbledore - pero antes deberíamos seguir llamándola Hermione Granger, ¿que le parece?

- Perfecto señor - dijo Hermione

- Antes de nada, también decirle que me gustaría ponerme en contactos con sus hermanos, para que vengan a dar clases aquí, además así los tendría cerca - dijo Dumbledore

- Clases? ¿De qué? - dijo Hermione

- Ya se enterará.

- Señorita Hermioen - intervino Severus - ¿Los hombres que vimos en Najac, saben esto?

- La mayor parte

- ¿los hombres saben el lugar donde escondieron los artículos?

- No profesor Snape.

- ¿Y usted señorita Hermione? - Intervino Albus

- Estoy cerca señor

- Si necesita ayuda... - empezó a decir Albus Dumbledore

- No se la pediré señor, no involucraré a nadie en otra guerra.

Y Ambas mujeres se marcharon del despacho del director. Nada más salir, Pansy abrazó a Hermione. Al minuto, Albus y Severus salieron detrás de ellas. El viejo profesor le sugirió que fueran a l Gran comedor, que seguro que algo de comida quedaba.

Al entrar en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos giraron sus cabezas, para ver entrar a las dos mujeres. Pansy se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione caminó hasta la de Ravenclaw. Y se sentó junto a sus amigos. Entre Luna y Seamus. Seamus le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrajo hacia así en un acto cariñoso, que tenía Seamus con todo el mundo. Pero este gesto levantó el enfado en cierto rubio, que observaba la imagen echando chispas por los ojos.

Al poco Dumbledore y Severus entraron y tomaron asiento junto a los profesores.

Aun pasó otra media hora antes de que Dumbledore se levantara a dar el discurso del nuevo año.

_Alumnos, Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts. No seré pesado este año y el discurso será muchos más corto que en años anteriores. Solo hablar de las novedades de este año. Habrá una semana en honor a los caído en la guerra contra la magia oscura. Y además los sábados habrá un acercamiento a la cultura muggle. Y como sé que hablar de la tecnología muggle a muchos os aburre, pues vamos a ofrecer unas clases de ejercicio físico. Formas de pelar al estilo muggle, por si acaso algún día no tenéis la varita a mano. El nombre de los tres muggles que darán estas clases son Ian Gallagher y Dean y Lip Galloway, quienes se encargarán de estas clases. Ya os daremos vuestros horarios. Por supuesto son de carácter obligatorio para todo el mundo. Ya pueden marcharse._

Mientras salían del comedor y se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones, los alumnos comentaban la noticia de las clases de pelea muggle. Algunos se reían de las ideas del director, otros le llamaban loco, los hijos de muggles les parecía entretenido, a otros interesante. Blaise y Theo pensaron que tenían cierta ventaja. Hermione maldecía por dentro al profesor pero también le agradecía que podía ver a sus hermanos. Draco, a Draco se le cambio el color de la cara del miedo. Pero también pensó que sería su gran oportunidad de mostrarle a Dean Galloway quien era Draco Malfoy.

**Bueno pues se acabó el capítulo, se que no es muy largo pero no quería meterme en otra guerra y dejaros a medias. En el próximo capitulo, primer día de clases y Ginny conseguirá hablar con Hermione. **

**Espero que os guste**

**MILES DE GRACIAS POR LLERME, MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW UN BESO PARA TODOS.**

**Isa Luxury.**


	23. Ginny: Necesito veritaserum

**Holaaa, pues pronto empiezo mi ultimo curso del instituto, Segundo de Bachillerato, y la verdad es que intentaré no dejar el fic aparcado, así que yo ya empiezo a pedir perdón por si no puedo actualizar.**

**Caroone: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho que te agrade la historia de hermione.

**Solunarox: **Es que es muy importante caerles bien a los cuñados. mis hermanos mayores cada vez que les presento a un chico, da igual que sea un amigo o el nene que me gusta, le hacen las pruebas de hércules. Si, Hermione pateará algunos cuantos traseros, pero bueno aún queda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**MioKathx Malfoy Granger: **Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia, lo de los capítulos, lo intento pero tengo mis días de inspiración. Y lo del dramione, no sé como hacerlo, lo máximo son pequeños detalles, pero no me sale, lo escribo y me digo no queda natural. Pero ya irá saliendo, o eso espero.

**SALESIA: **Muchas gracias por las ideas, por supuesto que gustarán al alumnado femenino, a quien en su sano juicio no les gustaria. La idea Draco contra Ron ya la tenía en mente, solo me queda escribirla bien, y bueno no creo que sea en las primeras lecciones. Con relación a los poderes, pues no los iba a hacer magos, simplemente los hermanos, no sé me lo replantearé. Pues iba a poner que Justus, el padre de Ian, era el compañero de investigación de Eik Galloway. por supuesto y bajo secreto van a intentar encontrar antes que esos misteriosos hombres los cuatros objetos mágicos. Aunque les va a ser algo complicado. Bill, es un personaje que siempre me ha gustado bastante, y le voy a dar algo de protagonismo. Buahh, el concierto fue asombroso, adoro a Mago de Oz, me encantaaa! Gracias por acordarte. Un Saludo Salesia.

**acisejharuzuchia: **Harry ya está mosqueado, pero aun no ha preguntado o a un no sospecha demasiado, ya se verá el apoyo de Harry. Los poderes de Herms, bueno aun no, ya más adelante. Severus me gusta, pero intento mantener el papel frío y arisco que suele tener, pero que en el fondo tiene un corazón, pero habrá que esperar para que lo demuestre.

**LES REGALO ESTE CAPÍTULO A ****MioKathx Malfoy Granger, PORQUE ES MI NUEVA LECTORA Y A SALESIA POR SUS MAGNIFICOS COMENTARIOS, POR SUPUESTO TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIO Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN AUQNEU NO DEJEN COMENTARIO. BESOS PARA TODOS. :D**

* * *

_- Les ruego no me interrumpan cuando cuente mi historia - dijo Hermione - Contaré lo que crea que deben saber, pero no hablaré de mi familia ni de sus secretos, que también son míos. ¿Conocen la historia de la Tuatha de Danann?_

_- La escuchamos señorita Hermione Galloway - dijo Albus Dumbledore._

_[...]_

_Alumnos, Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts.[...] vamos a ofrecer unas clases de ejercicio físico. Formas de pelar al estilo muggle, por si acaso algún día no tenéis la varita a mano. El nombre de los tres muggles que darán estas clases son Ian Gallagher y Dean y Lip Galloway, quienes se encargarán de estas clases. Ya os daremos vuestros horarios. Por supuesto son de carácter obligatorio para todo el mundo. Ya pueden marcharse._

* * *

_**¿Necesito VERITASERUM?**_

Al día siguiente, después de un reparador sueño como hacía meses que no tenía, se levantó y vestida con el uniforme obligatorio para ir a las clases y su capa de invierno se dirigió a desayunar con total tranquilidad. Después de la primera ronda de clases, doble hora de historia de magia, lo mejor para empezar las clases, pociones y herbología. No estuvo del todo mal, compartia pupitre con Parvati, que se había pasado toda la mañana riendo tontamente cada vez que miraba a Hermione.

Estaban en el comedor comiendo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando Parvati y su gemela reían tontamente.

- ¿pero que os pasa hoy? - dijo Hermione - Parece que habéis tomado alucinógenos

- ¿aluci...? ¿que? - preguntó Seamus, mientras Harry que reía del comentario de Hermione casí se ahoga con la comida.

- Son una sustancias que hace que veas cosas que no son reales y a veces son de risas pero las mas son de miedo - dijo Hermione, mientras Harry se recuperaba.

Desde la mesa de los leones, se observaron un par de miradas de odio ante la escandalosa risa de Harry, también de otros hijos de muggle de la mesa de las águilas también reian por el comentario de hermione.

- Pues no hemos tomado eso, es que os hemos traido regalos de la india - dijo Padma

- Después de las clases os los damos - dijo Parvati

- ¿qué son? ¿que son? ¿que son? ¿que son? - preguntaba Ginny emocionada, muy emocionada.

- Ya lo veréis - dijo Parvati riendose - por cierto hay que avisar a Pansy

- ¿A pansy? - preguntó Neville

- También tenemos un regalo para ella - dijo Padma

Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron y se dirigían a la puerta cuando Ginny se giró riendo como una histérca, ante la mirada atonita de sus amigas, les guiñó un ojo, y riendo y dando saltitos como una niña pequeña se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes y con todo descaro dijo:

- Pansyyy! Que guapa estas, esta tarde te espero en el lago a las siete, no te traigas a los hombres, es solo para chicas tenemos regalos para ti - dijo Ginny, bueno más bien lo gritó para que se enteraran todos, y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Las serpientes la miraban con cara de "¿Que hace, estará loca, se habrá dado un golpe?"

Todos los alumnos estaban en la ultima del día, del primer día. Esperando ansiosos a que terminará las lecciones. Así que cuando sonó el timbre (NT: No sé si usan timbre) en menos de dos segundos todos los alumnos en los pasillos, parecía que estaban preparados para salir corriendo, como los atletas cuando oyen el disparo.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Hermione aun tenía media hora, así que decidió pasar por la biblioteca a pedir un libro que necesitaba y luego iría a la cita de Ginny. Había tardado poco en encontrar un par de libros que podían serle de ayuda. Así que como su sala común estaba cerca, se apresuró hacia su habitación a dejar los libros y la mochila. Cuando salía del castillo vió a lo lejos a Pansy escoltada por Theo. Sabía que no los chicos no la dejarían sola.

Hermione miró al cielo cuando una gota le cayó en la mejilla. Llovería así que tendrían que irse a algun sitio en el que no se mojaran.

Cuando Hermione llegó al sitio, llovia finamente y todas ya estaban allí. Las gemelas patil, Luna, Ginny y Pansy.

- Va a llover - dijo Ginny

- Pues vamos al castillo - dijo Parvati

- ¿dónde vamos? - preguntó Luna

- Sala de los menesteres - dijo Hermione segura de lo que hacía.

Las chicas se dirigieron con rapidez a la sala de los menesteres. Cuando entraron encontraron una especie de salón. Con cojines gigantes en el suelo en vez de sofas. Los colores, era una mezcla de todos en realidad. Muy colorido todo.

Las gemelas Patil sacaron sus regalos y pidieron ser las últimas en darlos. Y Luna fue la primera en darselos a las chicas.

Luna trajo un atrapa sueños de plumas de de distintas aves para Ginny, unas pulseras con distintas piedras semipreciosas que cambiaban de color para las gemelas, para Hermione un diario encantado que guardaba lo que escribes, y solo lo muestra cuando es necesario. Y para Pansy una corona hecha con ramas y plumas azules oscuras. Las chicas agradecieron los originales regalos de la joven.

Ginny fue la siguiente. Para Luna había traido una cajita para que guardara sus tesoros y no desaparecieran. Para las gemelas unos juegos de maquillaje iguales. Para Hermione un libro en el que habían escrito sus hermanos, las chicas, todos, también había fotos. hermione corrió a abrazar a su amiga, casi su hermana. Y para Pansy, había traído un set de producto de Sortilegios Weasly. Había de todo para hacer prácticamente de todo, incluso si mezclabas unos cuantos podías hacer que algo estallara.

Después fue el turno de Pansy. A Ginny le regalo un bolso de mano a juego con el vestido que le había regalado sus hermanos. Ginny empezaba a pensar que lo sabían todos menos ella. A Luna le trajo un vestido origina muy sexy. Estilo medieval en color azul con un corsé plateado. Cuando Luna se lo puso Pansy pensó que a Theo le daría algo y la visión de Theo, colorado como un tomate y con un ataque cardiaco le pareció gracioso.

- A Hermione ya se lo he dado - dijo Pansy - Se lo di esta mañana no sabía que ibais a hacer esta quedada.

Hermione agradeció que no hubiera dicho que se había quedado las Navidades en Malfoy Manor.

- Son unos camisones - dijo hermione - que no me voy a poner.

Llegó el turno de Hermione, mientras Pansy le sacaba a lengua por su comentario sobre sus preciosos camisones. A Ginny le regalo un camisón negro de algodón hasta la rodilla muy sencillo pero lo quedaba de miedo a la pelirroja.

- Para la primera noche con Harry - soltó pansy mientras Ginny s moría de la verguenza y las demas reian.

A Luna le regaló un cuaderno de bitácora, para tus viajes y las criaturas que descubriera. Luna se lo agradeció porque sabía que ella no creía en nada que no viera con sus propios ojos, pero que creía en ella. Para las gemelas Patil, había traído unos colgantes, uno con un sol y otro con una estrella. Explico que ella ya le había dado su regalo a Pansy, esta misma mañana, y se inventó que le había regalado un libro de amor muggle.

Y por fin fue el turno de las gemelas que sacaron cuatro paquetes y se los pusieron delante y antes de dejar a sus amigas abrirlos les explicaron que eran lo mismo. Los vestidos tipicos de la india. Luna y Ginny tenían una versión del traje, mientras que Hermione y Pansy otra.

Luna lo tenía en azul y Ginny en rosa, el color de las novias. Consistía en un velo semitransparente en un tono mas claro que el resto del traje, una especie de top sin mangas en azul/rosa muy oscura que enseñaba el ombligo y una falda hasta los pies en un tono intermedio.

Hermione vestía uno en color negro y Pansy en color rojo oscuro. Un velo tupido en un tono bastante oscuro. Un top palabra de honor en rojo sangre Pansy y en gris fuerte Hermione, enseñando el ombligo y unos pantalones de seda anchos llamados salwars.

Las chicas agradecieron semejante regalo, muy hermoso y muy original.

Las chicas se separaron y cada una fue con sus regalos hacia sus respectivas slas comunes antes de bajar a cenar. Todos menos Ginny que siguió a Hermione.

(NT; Hermione se simboliza con una H y Ginny con la G)

G: El profesor Snape y las señoras Zabbini y Malfoy vinieron a casa, preguntando por ti , y Bill me dijo que mintiera y dijera que era del colegio.

H: Gracias por mentir

G: ¿Donde estabas?

H: Fui a ver a un amigo a Chicago y no dije donde iba a estar.

G: ¿Y por eso vinieron a mi casa?

H: No. Fueron a tu casa, porque iba a hablar con Albus Dumbledore y no aparecí y por eso pensaron que antiguos mortífagos podían estar detrás.

G: ¿Porque no apareciste?

H: Porque no podía dejar a mi amigo solo, estaba bastante mal, su madre acaba de morir enferma en un hospital y se me olvidó la cita.

G: Vale, pero no me des esos sustos.

Ginny sabía que le ocultaba algo, ya lo hablaría con Harry. Y Hermione sabía que Ginny sabía que mentía. Pero quedaron así, como si nada pasara. Y cada una volvió a sus cuartos antes de cenar.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación, Draco estaba en la salita haciendo los deberes, y parecía enfadado porque tiró el frasco de tinta contra la pared.

Hermione lo arregló con un hechizo y se dirigió a ver lo que hacía que tanto lo desesperaba. Una redacción de Historia de la magia. Tres libros abiertos, y se desesperaba porque no encontraba lo que buscaba en los libros. Leyó el titulo de la redacción: Revolución gnomónica de octubre del 1650. Hermione subió a su cuarto y bajó con uno de los libros de la biblioteca y se lo puso en la mesa mientras Malfoy despotricaba y despotricaba sobre la redacción, el profesor, el primer dia y de la asignatura.

- Ahí tienes - dijo Hermione, Malfoy miró el libro - Ahí están todas las revoluciones gnomónicas, búscala ahí.

-¿de donde lo has sacado? - preguntó Malfoy

- De la biblioteca, ese sitio fantastico y magico menos transitado que la sala de los menesteres, que solo es visitado por los alumnos de quinto y de septimo que quieren sacar nota en los TIMOS o en los EXTASIS; es decir menos del 75% del alumnado - dijo hermione como si describiera algún lugar maravilloso y que no existiera

- Muy graciosa Hermione - dijo Malfoy, que la había llamado por su nombre.

hermione se quedó paralizada, nunca la había llamado por su nombre y le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios, en su finismos labios. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. Parándose en el último momento para decir.

- No eres el único - empezó diciendo hermione de espaldas a Draco, y cuando este levantó la cabeza esperando que terminara la frase, Hermione giró la cabeza - No eres el único que sabe hacer bromas, Draco

Y con las mismas subió lentamente las escaleras, mientras Draco aun saboreaba la manera de oír su nombre en labios de Hermione y disfrutaba de la cola de caballo que se movía de lado a lado cuando andaba, sus hombros tensos por lo que parecía el principio de una contractura, La espalda recta de manera orgullosa, de su trasero y Draco se puso rojo moviéndose de manera inocentemente sensual, de sus piernas estilizadas y elegantes y de su manera de subir de puntillas las escaleras.

**Pues ahi esta el capítulo, ¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO? Que tal me ha quedado el momento hermione y Draco? Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer mis desvarios, y por comentar gracias adelantadas.**

**ISA LUXURY**


	24. Harry Potter y el agua

**Holaaa! Primera semana cumplida, pero Perdon, porque llegará un momento en que me retrasaré.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo las acciones**

**REPASO DE COMENTARIOS:**

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Solunarox: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la ultima escena, no estaba muy convencida de ella. Acercamiento de tercer tipo? Me lo iré pensando.

**MioKathx Malfoy Granger: **Gracias, gracias y gracias, tu comentario me hace muy feliz. No las des, yo siempre doy las gracias a las personas que invierten una parte de su tiempo para leer una historia mía.

**SALESIA: **No hace falta que me des las gracias, te las mereces, dejas unos comentarios muy buenos, largos y con muchas ideas o muchos matices. Y por eso yo si he de decir gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, ... (gracias x 100000) y muchas gracias. Los profes pues no sé muy bien cuando llegaran, depende de como me vaya saliendo la historia. Draco patea y gana a Ron, por supuesto y puede que con cierta humillación. Aunque había pensado en poner un Pansy contra Lavander antes, pero aun no lo he escrito así que...

Los regalos, necesitaba meter los regalos de las gemelas, porque una escena en la que los visten ya lo tengo escrita y no sabía como hacerlo. Pero Hermione compro los regalos, posiblemente antes de irse de vacaciones, con lo organizada que es ella.

La idea del alucinógeno, es una expresión que usa Thous, mi mejor amiga.

Los momentitos Draco-Hermione me cuesta mucho escribirlos. Empiezo a creer, que nada me conmueve, que tengo el corazón de piedra. POrque si no no puedo explicar porqué me cuesta escribir algo romántico, gracioso o ameno.

MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ MAS, POR TU MARAVILLOSO COMENATRIO, COMO SIEMPRE!

* * *

_Ginny sabía que le ocultaba algo, ya lo hablaría con Harry. Y Hermione sabía que Ginny sabía que mentía. Pero quedaron así, como si nada pasara. Y cada una volvió a sus cuartos antes de cenar._

_[...]_

_Y con las mismas subió lentamente las escaleras, mientras Draco aun saboreaba la manera de oír su nombre en labios de Hermione y disfrutaba de la cola de caballo que se movía de lado a lado cuando andaba, sus hombros tensos por lo que parecía el principio de una contractura, La espalda recta de manera orgullosa, de su trasero y Draco se puso rojo moviéndose de manera inocentemente sensual, de sus piernas estilizadas y elegantes y de su manera de subir de puntillas las escaleras._

**_Harry Potter y el agua._**

Hermione durmió a sobresaltos, cada vez que se dormía podía ver los ojos grises de su compañero de torre. No sabía por qué pero cada vez que aparecían en sus sueños se despertaba bañada en sudor.

A la tercer vez que pasó esto, miró la hora y se levantó.

_¿Que demonios voy a hacer ahora? Si son las seis y media, solo me falta media hora para levantarme. Me iré a dar una ducha. No, mejor un baño, hoy tengo tiempo._

Hermione entró en el baño. Y se dirigió hacia la bañera. Una bañera amplia y cuadrada, de enormes proporciones. Con un filo bastante amplio, como si fuera el de una piscina, donde se podían dejar las cosas, sin tener que pasearte por todo el baño desnuda. Cosa que Hermione agradecía profundamente. mepezó a llenar la bañera a la manera muggle, el agua estaba bastante caliente, cosa que agradecía. Podía ducharse con agua fria al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada, pero con el frio que hacía fuera no le apetecía. De todas formas, metió un pequeño estilete afilado debajo de la toalla, junto con la varita. Hermione se desnudó frente al espejo, y pudo ver sus cicatrices, hacia mucho que no las veía, bueno, que no se fijaba en ellas. Seguían allí como un cristal arañado, una roca grietas. Había una especialmente grande, desde el lateral derecho hasta por debajo del culo, terminaba en la mitad del muslo. Ya no recordaba con que se había hecho aquello.

Tranquilamente se metió en la bañera, el agua aún no llegaba a la mitad de la bañera, así que directamente esperó a que se llenará con ella dentro. Se recostó y disfrutó del baño. Echó uno de sus jabones favoritos, con olor a almendras. Nadie nunca entendió que a ella no le gustaba el olor a rosas, y menos concentrado en su pelo. Y Entre las espumas y las burbujas de una bañera aun bastante vacía, se relajó, y se relajó, se relajó bastante, mucho, muchísimo, estaba totalmente relajada y ...

* * *

Draco, habia tardado mucho en reaccionar a aquello que acababa de pasar. Como podía alguien ser así. No era especialmente guapa, no tenía el cuerpo de infarto de otras chicas de Hogwarts. Tenia intelecto, eso sí, y carácter. Y un cuerpo pequeño pero armónico, y orgullo, y su forma de andar, y su forma de reír, y ...

_Draco, vale ya, te gusta, estás enamorado está claro no? Pues que no se note. Eres un Malfoy no? Pues actúa como tal._

Gracias a Hermione y a su libro terminó el trabajo. Iba a subir a dárselo, y a verla, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero al darse cuenta de la hora, no quiso molestarla. Quien en su sano juicio, despertaría a alguien a las dos de la mañana. Así que se fue la cama, mañana antes de irse se lo daría.

Toda la noche estuvo durmiendo, y soñando con cada una de las perfectas y maravillosas partes de su cuerpo. Y la verdad que fue una noche agradable.

A la mañana siguiente oyó el despertador, y lo odió. Le odio por terminar, con la realidad que le hubiera gustado vivir. Oyó el agua de la bañera de Hermione.

_Ya está despierta._

El también se metió a duchar, una ducha rápida y se vistió con parsimonia y dedicación. No se mantenía una imagen haciendo las cosas con prisas. Vuando volvió a mirar la hora eran las ocho y media, solo le quedaba media hora para desayunar. Se había demorado.

Al llegar a la escalera escuchó algo, algo en la habitación de Hermione. Y Draco, volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez, soltando sus cosas en la escalera, algo había pasado, estaba seguro.

* * *

Ginny sabía que Hermione mentía, así que fue a hablar con Harry. Lo vió en sus nuevas habitaciones. Una salita y dos habitaciones una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Llamó a Harry al salón, era tarde pero no le importaba.

(Harry Potter ,H) (Ginny Weasly , G)

Harry supo serio y que no quería pasar un rato con él en cuanto vio su expresión.

H: Ginny, ¿que pasa princesa?

G: Es Hermione, me tiene preocupada

H: A mi también, está algo distante, pero es por lo de tu hermano ya se le pasará

G: NO es por culpa de ese bastardo

H: Ginny

G: Que?

H: Es tu hermano

G: ¿Quieres discutir sobre como llamo a al bastardo de mi hermano? O ¿Quieres oir lo que yo creo de Hermione y lo que sé?

H: Adelante con lo de Hermione

G: Pues lo que yo creo es que oculta algo. Además estas Navidades ha pasado algo raro

H: ¿Qué es algo raro?

G: Snape, la Señora Malfoy y la señora Zabbini me preguntaron sobre Hermione, por que no la encontraban. Bill estaba conmigo, solo él. Y me dijo que no dijera nada.

H. ¿Que?

G: Lo que oyes, luego vi a mi hermano por la ventana hablar con Snape, y que la señora Zabbini le decía algo y le cogía el brazo. MI hermano asintió luego. Creo que algo pasa y no me lo quieren decir.

H: ¿Quieren?

G: Mi hermano lo sabe, y si lo sabe él , Charlie también

H: Tranquila pelirrojita mía, intentaré hablar con Hermione

G. Eso espero, y si le pasa algo, me lo dices.

H: Por supuesto, vete a dormir ya, que es la una y media

G: Sí, Buenas noches, cariño

H: Buenas noches,

Ginny se despidió de su novio con un beso en la boca. Y se fue a dormir.

Harry aun se quedó una media hora en la salita. Si lo que decía Ginny era verdad, que seguro que lo era, aunque prefería creer que eran exageraciones de su novia, se sentiría bastante mal.

_No puedo creer Hermione, que te hayas metido en una aventura y no me lo hayas dicho. _

Miró hacia la puerta por donde su novia había desaparecido minutos atrás.

_Quizás es por eso, es porque estoy con Ginny. Hermione te contó que Ginny había sufrido mucho cuando nos fuimos de aventura. Si lo había hecho por eso, se lo agradecía pero no podía compartir su decisión._

Se fue a dormir con la decisión de hablar con Hermione al día siguiente como fuera. No sería díficil. Aunque bueno, mañana habría ajetreo mañana llegaban los profesores muggles. Y al día siguiente, las primeras clases.

* * *

Y Entre las espumas y las burbujas de una bañera aun bastante vacía, se relajó, y se relajó, se relajó bastante, mucho, muchísimo, estaba totalmente relajada y ...

Se Durmió.

Se durmió.

Se durmió.

Y volvió a soñar con los ojos grises

* * *

Al llegar a la escalera escuchó algo, algo en la habitación de Hermione. Y Draco, volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez, soltando sus cosas en la escalera, algo había pasado, estaba seguro.

¿Por qué demonios seguía oyendo el agua?

Al intentar entrar en la habitación de Hermione, se encontró con resistencia mágica, además de que era una puerta sin cerradura. Así que no se lo pensó y lanzó una bombarda.

La puerta se redujo a polvo. Y al entrar. sintió algo raro al andar por la habitación,. La alfombra que había debajo de la cama estaba empapada, y hacia un ruido muy extraño, cuando Draco paseaba por la habitación. Vio que el agua salía por debajo de la puerta del baño. Secó el suelo con un hechizo, pero el gua seguia saliendo.

Aporreó la puerta del baño, y no hubo contestación. Draco Malfoy hacía mucho ruido, pero no Hermione no contestaba.

- Hemrione , abre la puerta, si no abres o me contestas voy a entrar! - Draco Gritaba - En 1,2, TRES!

Abrió la puerta del baño, sin usar la magia, estaba abierta. Al entrar en el baño vio que estaba encharcado, pero no la vio a ella. Cerró el grifo del agua, y secó el suelo con dos movimientos de varita en menos de 5 segundos. Buscó a Hermione pero no le encontraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de la ropa junto a la bañera, la varita entre la toalla y lo que parecía un abrecartas.

- NO - dijo Draco Malfoy corriendo hacia la bañera.

La espesa espuma se había disuelto en parte, y se podía intuir el cuerpo de alguien bajo el agua. Draco Malfoy metió las manos a la bañera. Cogió a Hermione por debajo de los brazos, y la sacó a pulso de la bañera. Al sacarla, la espuma se le quedó pegada al cuerpo y al pelo. La puso en el suelo, y la zarandeó, varias veces.

- Despiertate, despiertate, despiertate

Luego recordó que era un mago.

-¡Enervate!

Hermione se reincorporó, y vio delante de ella a los ojos grises de sus sueños, y no supo reaccionar cuando unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron.

Draco no se había percatado de la desnudez de su compañera, hasta el momento del abrazo. Y Entonces enrojeció violentamente.

Según la tenía abrazada acercó con una mano, la toalla blanca y la cubrió con ella.

Hermione, se dio cuenta de su desnudez y enrojecio.

Draco la cogio de los hombros y mirandola a los ojos habló.

- No me vuelvas a dar un susto así - dijo Draco - Ni se te ocurra

Y la volvió a abrazar. Cuando Draco se separó fue Hermione quien lo atrajo hacia sí. Fundiendose de nuevo en fuerte abrazo. Calido y humano.

**Que os ha parecido? Me dejáis un Review.**

**BESOS PARA TODOS**

**Isa Luxury**


End file.
